Middle of war
by kkfanatic22
Summary: 'Inside each of us there is both good and evil. It's a constant struggle as to which one will win but one cannot exist without the other'- The 102nd hunger games begin
1. Prologue

**Archer Gareninline 20, District 4**

 **Victor of the 100th Hunger Games/ Head Game Maker**

* * *

At first when I agreed to the deal, I thought I would become a assassin but due to my creativity and pretty much making the games last year one to remember I have the true power and if I keep pleasing them soon my plan to kill the president may seem much more likely, it's obvious they are appeasing me

Keep the most unpredictable Victor under their watchful eyes while using his creative and sadistic minds to their advantage, I do admit I did like being head game maker last year and hopefully this year will be the same, the games are always rigged which means I need to choose a victor

Im tempted to follow through with my promise to Sebastian but I want someone bad to win or atleast a killer to win, there are quite a few that have potential to be a killer, all they need is a little push and a reality check to snap plus I won't make the same mistake the Capitol made last year

You can only have one or two main villains, any more and the tributes will just hide, No one can hide in this arena and no one can run from a fight

This year studying the tributes I know there will be a least a 5 man career pack, maybe more if they can sway a few others, I also knew there is potential for a anti-career pack, this year is less about revenge and is more about the determination to win, the Capitol love the idea of the twenty, four rule, especially with twenty males, I know how to pick tributes and I know what the Capitol like

I walk through the district people staring at me with fear they know how much power I have and they know who I am, I threatened the children that if they act up they will be reaped, with the elite all dead, the motivation to train is non existent but I told them if I don't see them training they will be reaped

Our district was a joke last year even with Braelyn making it far and that's what I want to punish this shit District but now I want to atleast not look the a joke, the career system is starting to fail, while district two get stronger and more deadly, District 4 is starting to produce weaker careers or undisplined ones, while District one shouldn't even be a career district but in a way I need the spotlight off two, so choosing a level headed serial killer from one may do the trick

His nothing like Payton, so that brings me confidence, how ever I do need to hear what the president wants, if he wants District one too win, I will make sure they die, if they want Serenity to win I will make sure she dies, if they want a girl to win I will make sure they die, it's harder with the boys, it's obvious they want a few more female victors

Ever since the fall of the victors, out of our 37 current victors only 10 are females, but I don't want the cry baby president to get his way, a good thing is now with Sebastian's victory I don't have so much attention anymore, I don't have to go through stupid interviews and I don't need to mentor, some arrogant idiot, it's a win, win

I have some confidence in the tributes I picked this year, Sawyer who has been arrested about 20 times this year for acts such as robbery, vandalism, punching trainees, threatening trainees, threatening citizens, blowing up a loading dock, this boy has serious behaviour issues, he may be undilsipined normally but I have seen him fight, he knows his strength and weaknesses and he knows how to fight dirty, I think being the mayors son has caused him to be this bad boy, I heard him say that he would murder his parents if he had the chance

Then there is Gabriel, Wealthy family, Good-looking, popular, our best fighter, what could be wrong, I know, his sexuality, in district four it's frowned upon to like someone of the same sex, so bad that if there was proof you get executed, he tries hard to keep it a secret, hides it with his inspiring personality but you can't hide secrets from me, so I will throw him in and when I get bored of him let sawyer know then bam, his dead

I make it back to the victors Village, bumping into Kelsey "What are you planning" She asks

"World domination unfortunately I need to take baby steps" I say

"And what would that be assassinating the president" She says

"Not yet, I am going to do my job as head game maker, I have heaps of responsibility this year, unlike last year I chose all the tributes and even better I get to choose, the mentors for each tribute" I say

That I'm going to have some real fun with "Let me guess you chose 24 physcopaths" She says

"Now what would be the fun in that" I say

"Your going to tell me anyways so go ahead" She says

"I'm not actually you will wait and see" I say starting walk away

"Can you atleast tell me about my tribute and who I will mentoring with" He says

"The District trouble maker have fun with him and you will be mentoring with Lukas so have even more fun with that" I say

"You really hate me don't you" She says

"You would be surprised because I don't" I say

I walk back to see President Rhys by my door "What do you get up to during the day" He says

"Just planting bombs everywhere in the district" I say when opening my door and letting him in

"Oh I do worry about you sometimes Archer, we may need to give you more hobbies" He says

"Well I do like killing have you ever considered putting me into the games" I say

"We can't risk you dying can't we" He says

"I won't die" I say

"We thought the same thing about Payton, I have studied the tributes this year and I'm impressed you picked some really interesting ones with interesting pasts, now I thought morphling was banned in district 6 and that child slavery wasn't even a thing in district 2" He says

"You really should know more about your country, I am helping you here by throwing in tributes that would otherwise be killed" I say

"A father though, now that's cruel" He says

"Yes plus I'm making it even worse since his girlifirend was killed by Callen in his games" I say

"I love how you think and forcing Raiden to mentor a year after his sisters death, you were a bit soft on the mentor choices for two weren't you, if you really want to be nasty swap who Rowan would be mentoring" He says

"I need to favour District two, they had a winner in Sebastian last year, don't worry I won't favour them in the games" I say

"Good, and the arena very good choice but it doesn't really influence what happen apart from some of the traps, why not bring in some mutts or something like that" He says

Poor naive president, I swear this country will destroys its self if that keep putting children in important roles for example making me a head game maker "I hated when they had mutts several years ago, they are pointless, it's better for each tribute to be killed by a human" I say

"Well I want a outer district too win this year" He says

"Oh why give them hope" I say

"We give them home then snatch it away it has happened a lot hasn't it, we need to keep the people happy and some want a outer to win, it does make a better story" He says

"Fine any district you really want" I say

"No, but I do not want 8 to win, that's all I would rather a career district win" He says then he just walks out

So maybe I can break Sebastian's promise, I look at the tribute file and smirk, district 8 it is

* * *

 **Tributes**

 **District 1**

 **Male 1-** Rhett Halen, 18

 **Male 2-** Kian Abelen, 18

 **District 2**

 **Male-** Ciaran Brander, 18

 **Female-** Serenity Brander, 17

 **District 3**

 **Male-** Calvin Addens, 16

 **Female-** Aurelia Nacar, 15

 **District 4**

 **Male 1-** Gabriel Tallier, 18

 **Male 2-** Sawyer Macibay, 17

 **District 5**

 **Male-** Miles Pander, 18

 **Female-** Paige Radic, 18

 **District 6**

 **Male 1-** Tristan Saller, 17

 **Male 2-** Brodie Wahner, 18

 **District 7**

 **Male 1-** Evan Janson, 17

 **Male 2-** Landon Danel, 16

 **District 8**

 **Male 1-** Hudson Labelle, 18

 **Male 2-** Preston Arigon, 16

 **District 9**

 **Male-** Alistair Farrel, 17

 **Female-** Chiara Nevin, 16

 **District 10**

 **Male 1-** Alton Casle, 18

 **Male 2-** Clayton Bagley, 18

 **District 11**

 **Male 1-** Grayson Acker, 16

 **Male 2-** Maxwell Esser, 16

 **District 12**

 **Male 1-** Darius Magner, 18

 **Male 2-** Barrett Povoden, 17

* * *

 **Author note: Weclome new and whole readers to my new story 'In the middle of war', now this is a direct sequel to to 'hidden Lies' and will reference quite a lot to it, you don't need to read that but this prologue might seem not that good, that's only because Archers character was explored last story**

 **To any new readers if your wondering why there are only four female, it's because like last year this game is a mini twists years, and will once again feature the twenty, four rule it had a about ten years ago**


	2. Line between good and evil

**Reapings/Pre-Reapings part 1**

* * *

 **Serenity Brander 17, District 2 Female**

 **Pre-Reapings**

* * *

The spear clatters to the ground, and I almost feel all the hope I have, left shatter, the Reapings are tomorrow and I have made zero progress in the entire year, I can hold a spear, throw a spear Acurrately but not fight with one, the closer he gets the more vulnerable I am

Most battles end in close distance and almost every career these days chooses short range weapons as do the outers "You hestatited again" Sebastian says softly

I sigh picking up the spear putting it back, I can't stop hesitating, cause I'm afraid to hurt him, I'm afraid if I hurt him he will hurt me, I trust Sebastian with my life, he is the closest person I have to a friend even before he was reaped but what Rowan did, the scars he left me mentally I just haven't grown as a person

I'm still afraid I being beaten, invaded, abused, it's just hard for me to trust someone "I can't do this" I say

"Where is your hope, why give up now" He says

I want to cry, but I don't, I never do, I keep my emotions bundled up, my fears, my trauma, how I want to hide in a corner whenever I see Rowan or even my brother, how I just want to escape in a dream world knowing I will be safe, hope, what does that give me

It helped me survive the four years with Rowan, but the games aren't like being a prisoner, I didn't have to kill with him, All I did was take the abuse, mentally, physically, sexually, for me taking the pain got easier but I had hope because I knew I was still alive, I knew he wouldn't kill me so soon

Now that I finally have freedom, I'm afraid to loose it I know the games aren't easy, only the strongest survive and each year the level of tributes get tougher and tougher, tributes like me ones so afraid of pain, of trust, of conflict don't last, the District I am in puts a bigger target on my back

Me and Sebastian have put in time and effort he had taught me all he knows, tried to make me stronger, he tried to nice act, the tough act, but nothing had worked, I'm not ready, he knows that

"Do you really believe I can win this" I ask

He hetsiates and I know the answer "Your current mindset will kill you, your mentally stable that's fine but your too emotional, your not a killer and not even one that can be made and those are rare what I am worried is when your fighting someone, you have him in a position where he will kill you and you hesitate, he won't just hit the spear from your hand, he will push his weapon in your throat, your a natural thrower, your hand to hand combat skills aren't great but can level a outer especially with your endurance and being use to pain but in the games not many will hesitate they will see your weakness and destroy it" He says

"You always say he" I say

"General assumptions, I have studied the tributes this year can't tell you who, but all the females are like you, The males are different a lot of them will use weaknesses against their opponent, as a way to survive, your kindness can get you sp far but you don't have that one factor that would get a hard hearted tirbute like your brother to not want to kill you" He says

His right "I'm not strong though" I say

"You don't think you are but you are believe me, you hit the bullseye I can't do that yet, you were doing well against me until you tripped over your feet or had me in a vulnerable position, you always get lost in your thoughts, the games have changed me, the experiences with Rowan changed you, believe me the new You is better then the old" He says

His right, I am ashamed of my old self and I can't balme Rowan for breaking me the way he did, I was spoilt, a bit of a brat, I was my father's favourite his only daughter, he didn't have a connection with my two brothers, they were tough and defiant, I was dependant and wanted everything, I guess being a young father he wanted one connection with his child

I was only 10 but I knew how I acted, no wonder they both hated me, I didn't want to train because that's not what girls here do, now I don't want anything handed to me, I don't like having people go out g the way for me, I turned selfish to selfless in a second, strong to broken over four years

After Callen got me away from him, I was lost, all I knew was what Rowan drilled into my head, being in a basement waiting for him to come down to do what he pleased to me, whether it was beating me, stabbing me, raping me that's all I knew in those four years, even 3 years on the memories are still clear like it was yesterday

It took me 6 months to finally go outside, to speak, Callen got me a job, gave me a home, care I never experienced after my father was execuated but old habits are still there, I'm submissive still waiting for a order to be given, I bounded by law to follow Callen's Command, he never takes advantage of it but he need to like ordering me to train, ordering me to eat, those small things

"I'm my own person in the games that's what scares me" I say

"The only way you can win is to make your own choices, I can guide as much as I can but at the end of the day Your choices is the most important thing, your fear can help you, killing out of fear does not make you a killer, killing out of accident does not make you a killer"He says

"What about my brother" I say

He puts his spear down sitting next to me "I was in the same situation as him, without knowing, I wanted to kill Taryn, thought I could, but she is my blood, like he is yours, he won't kill you, you two may be disant almost have no relationship, he may be cold hearted but he won't kill you, I know he won't, but I know you, if he is in danger you will react, and it's fine to do that" He says

"I can't Allie with him" I say

"I know, I'm not going to tell you who to either, you need to make your own choices, again I will tell you if you are wrong but I want you to get out of their go with your gut, your heart and you may surprised your self" He says standing up and giving me his hand I take it standing and I let go

"So I have hope" I say

"your not dead yet Serenity remember that" He says

"You told Mason he wasn't the actual tribute does Ciaran know" I ask

He shakes his head opening the door, we were training in a empty room closed off from the others, to try and distance me from Rowan, he had tried to get me back, by use manipulation, saying I need him and at first I did but I finally feel free, I feel happy with my new life, I'm helping people, I have true friends, I feel proud of myself, I know he will make me break

"No, Fuck him" He says

Sebastian may have changed drastically but his still blunt, I yelp when a office door opens and Sebastian forcefully shoves me behind him "I thought you weren't in today" He Asks Rowan

"I'm mentoring didnt Archer send you the little mentor note because he sent me one" Rowan says passing him a piece of paper

"That fucking bastard, he makes me want to slice his wrists" Sebastian growls, he still isn't fully stable, some things do get him to flip but I seem the only one that brings him out of it, like his the only person to calm Raiden

"Yeah don't do that but hey maybe I will light a fire in her that's the issue right, she has potential, she juts needs the spark" He says

I step behind Sebastian "Don't even look at her" He growls

"I have seen it all although she has grown in three years maybe become more mature I like mature ones they know how to really give you the fully package" He says

I bite my lip, trying not to cry out, I have two clear weaknesses Rowan and my brother, someone could even mention rape or child trafficking and I want to burst in tears, I know I should get over it but it's hard, four years ofmy life I lost, four years of misery and wishing everyday he will kill me

"Don't you have another toy to break" He snarls

"Come on man, I don't do prostitution her brother came to me and I thought why not, I was literally a virgin befor I had her" He says

"Just fuck off, you want her dead" Sebastian says

"I care for her more then you believe, I may have a sick and delusional bond towards her but it's still there, fine, but believe me I won't hold Ciaran back maybe get in his head a bit since clearly Callen won't help him, have fun telling Raiden by the way, heard he is progressing wouldn't he bring this back especially mentoring a girl that has a few qualities to his sister and is most likely to die in the same cruel way, would it be by her brother or a Allie she has bonded with" Rowan says before going back in his office slamming his door

Sebastian turns around "Don't cry" He says

"I wont" I say my voice shaking

"You can though, I learnt the if you bundle your emotions you turn to self harm" He says leading me out of the centre

"I'm okay, you should got to Raiden, he may need you" I say

"His at the boarding house speaking to Callen, he can help you, I hated the guy but he had good advice" He says

"He will say to stop giving me hope, I heard your argument a few days ago" I say

"He just doesn't want me to get to attached to you, Your the last person I truely have, the last purpose, my family that I did everything to avenge weren't my real the family, the girl I wanted so bad to torture was my sister my life was a mess but I made something out of it" He says

"Like I need to, try and win the games" I say

The hunger games aren't some easy walk in the Park, not for someone like me especially, I'm too afraid to join the careers and my brother may be a threat it's also the fact that I really don't like the idea of him dying, he may hate me but I don't hate him, I want my brother back, someone that is truely my family, my mother died in childhood my father executed and my two brothers treated me more like a burden

That's why Elian sold me off and whenever I bump into him he about it, I don't feel angry though, never had I feel more upset and that's what worries Sebastian, anger is a weapon, emotions are a curse, they make you human but every human has a dark side and that side brings you victory

I'm a medic, not a killer, I heal not hurt, but nice people get taken advantage of in the games, betrayed and easily beaten "Exactly, I don't want you to change who you are don't do that, but don't let your past get in your head it did to mine and look what I did, see this as a new start, your not just intelligent your creative if anyone can find a way to win the games without killing its you"He says when we make it outside

I nod "Will you be okay" He says putting a hand on my shoulder

No, I just want to hide, a part of me wants to seek out Rowan knowing he can help me, but I don't want to go back to being his puppet, where he was able to order me to do things I would rather forget, I nod again and he pats my shoulder walking away

I walk in side "Serenity"

I jump but calm a little when I turn to see Raiden "Sorry to scare you" He mumbles

I was scared of him, I mean who wasn't but after Taryn died, he became broken, I can relate to that, I really can "It's okay" I mumble

"Callen told me I will be your mentor as well, I want to try too, I know Sebastian would take the lead and tell you everything but I want to help as well, I was useless with Taryn and when I finally helped it was too late, she would of wanted me to help someone she respected" He says

"You don't have to I know how hard this is for you" I say

"I can't keep locking myself in my room and wishing to turn back time because I can't, I can't change who I was or what I did, we keep loosing tributes that would of made a difference" He says

"You know I have no hope though" I say

"I won't give you false hope saying there is a chance but if you work hard realise what you are doing you may surprise everyone" He says

His right "How do I find the want to win" I say

"You don't it finds you, there is the spark in everyone, it will come, I promise you, but don't give your self false hope" He says

"I won't" I say he nods walking off

I have always found a way to find the light at the end of the tunnel but this time all I can see is darkness

* * *

 **Rhett Halen 18, District 1 Male**

 **Pre-Reapings**

* * *

There is a myth in this District, a serial killer that hides in the depth of the shadows during the day waiting patiently for his next victim

They call him the silent Killer, a boy that speaks little, seeks little and identity is too challenging to find, they know his real, but they don't know what he wants

Every few days another body is found, a body of a young adult male or female, their whole bodies destroyed in similar ways, beaten, stabbed, the only things that are recognizable are their faces that are carved with one word on their forehead signifying the crime they committed

He hangs their bodies on a tree carving the date and time of their death, shoving something that is important to them in their mouths, he waits until the body is found until he captures another victim, hiding them in the forest alone until day when night hits, he kills

He follows a process, uses his sword the same for each victim, finds the same victim, he would not kill a innocent in the way he kills a criminal, in this district he tries hard to only kill a criminal, they call him the silent killer because know one who he is three years he has be killing and no trace has been found of him

I wasn't always a murderer, something clicked inside me that caused the animal to born, I always saw the world differently to others, I didn't see the positives just the negatives I saw the people that would destroy it, whether, peacekeepers, the government, or people in my district that seem to want to destroy everything, I'm don't really understand my thoughts, or my resistance to pain or emotions it makes me feel less human

I have these voices in my head telling me that I need to slay the evil of this world, but the evil isn't in my reach, so I take my blood lust out on the bad people of one

I found who I really feel anger towards when my parents, older brother and younger sister were slaughter by a unstable teenage boy from my training center, after he attacked me and I felt nothing when his blade entered my leg something took over me, now I control it, I am the murderer, I don't have two personalities, but I hide my true self to others

Being hidden is better then being feared

Around the District people see me as the unknown, I get people looking at me like they have never seen me before, I move around, I live in one of the cheap apartments in the poor area of one, but I only go home during the night, during the day I am either scouting for a victim or training

Not that I enjoy it but if I don't do school or training I may look suspicious, a smart serial killer hides his identity, plus if I admit to my crime I will be a hypocrite

Im not a criminal, I'm a vigilante and the District will thank me for my duties

Like Right now I'm at the center, no one here knows my name, no one here bothers with me even the trainers, I don't show much skills just carefully cutting the dummies with my clay-more, it's about precision plus the center is the birth of criminals, if it's attempted murder, fraud, doing anything to get in the games

This district has the wrong mind and purpose, I may enjoy the games due to the deaths and I seem calm watching people die but the people that die, while some of the bad ones are still here

I look at my watch my trapped criminal will be meeting his death soon, I don't get the point of keeping them in my company, it's better to play games, let him wait and think about what he has done

I spend training mostly observing people around me, pulling them apart like puzzle pieces, deciding their strengths, weaknesses and fear, my family were murdered by a unstable boy, being like that my self we can tell, I have tried to get rid of them and have succeeded how ever there is money for the person that uncovers the silent killer, the honor of ending his life to save the district from what they name the plague

A plague sweeps millions of people putting them through torture, I have less then a hundred kills to my name

The plague kills the innocent, I kill the ones that admit to their guilt, I live by the code of innocent until proven guilty

No one has found my hide out yet because the peacekeepers are too afraid of going into the forest, they tell everyone you can't get out of the district that is a lie, it is simple as opening and closing a door but people in one listen to the crowd, they tell us everyone that enters the forest never comes back, that is not the truth I come across bodies when I go to the forest

People don't understand how far each district is away from each other, it takes approximately 5 days to walk to district 8 which is the closest district to us since it's impossible for a human to climb the mountains protecting district 2, it isn't a simple walk either, the climate in one is dry and warm, 8 is one of the colder more windier districts after the second day, there is snow fall, rivers and lakes

District 8 lay traps to stop their citizens from leaving plus no one in one know basic geography or survival knowledge, before my family were murdered, I was the quiet non talkative boy with curious minds and thoughts, they cared but got use to me being absent for days, I wanted to see what another district was like, I didn't go into 8 but I saw enough to have the hatred grow for my district and that was the first time I saw a dead body and my curiosity about the world grew

It was simple for me, my survival skills are by far the best in the training center, I am the only one that actually reads and takes part in that station, I have access to the centre after hours that's when I train in weaponry, if people saw my skills especially Aedan I would be chosen to volunteer as after last year he wanted to do it district 2 style but his more focus on finding the silent killer which is why I just keep slowly bringing my clay more over the neck of the dummy when he approaches me

"Ryan" He says

"Rhett" I say

"What ever, so what do you think of this" He says showing my a photo, I don't change my a facial expression when he shows me a photo of my latest kill, I just stare at him blankly

I don't feel anything towards the people, I killed no guilt, no joy, it was a necessary evil I need to do, that is what a vigilante is "You going to comment or just give me a stupid look" He says

I shrug my shoulders "You chose to train alone didn't you and your the only male here that didn't give a expression of interest to be chosen" He says

I finger my clay more behind my back, I have self control if I didn't he would already be dead "Yes" I say

He waits for me to talk more but I don't, actions speak louder then words, so why should I represent my self with words that may not mean anything plus I am not the best at speaking to others, sometimes I feel as if I have another language because people twist what I say

"So you want to volunteer?" He says

"I clearly don't have the skills" I say

"Don't lie kid, You have an after hours pass I have seen you, your the next victor come on" He says

I put my weapon down, feeling just a bit of anger consuming me that's an enough to back out, for me I don't feel anger just blood lust, which is why I loose it when I don't kill someone in more then a week, it scares me but I embraced the animal inside me otherwise I would be just another manic killer

I think it's a illness but I don't get sick or feel pain, if I hit my head, cut my hand, I feel nothing that's what further disconnects me from humanity "I train for no reason" I say

He is getting annoyed with my small conversations "I don't know much about you, your files pretty blank, so what do you really want with life" He says

To erase this world of dangers, but I can't say that, I'm not afraid of death, I don't care if I get killed tomorrow but I want my purpose to be fulfilled, or at least to get the satisfaction within me

"Isolation" I mumble

"I like you, so yes" He says

"No" I say beginning to walk off, he walks after me

"Come on every boy here will kill for the honor to be the tribute, and your just going to throw it away" He says

"How do you know the choice is yours" I say

I'm the eyes and ears of the District, I spend most of my spare time lurking, walking around knowing what is going on, I just so happen hear a conversation that the escort had a few days ago, The tributes have already been chosen, 20 Male are going in, they are orchestrating a war

"what do you mean" He says grabbing my arm

I quickly shove him off turning around "Last year" I say

"So last year was last year" He says

"2 always goes after 1" I say quickly walking off he calls me some name but doesn't follow, sometimes it's easy to confuse people with words to get them off my back, I'm a Intellectual I don't use death worse every third word, I take a moment to think before I speak though

I look at my watch time is ticking and I am one to follow patterns, like I told Aedan, one is before two every time, it's a message of this world, numbers that's all it is about, patterns, puzzles, you just need to dig deeper to find the real truth

Looking at this District I can see their desperation, our economy is decreasing the need for gems and feathers becoming less important to the Capitol, they want education, entertainment and too look strong, the rich District can become the poor very soon, the games are our only hope, They have one more year to get a good result or the career status will be stripped

I hope they do loose

A career killed my family, I'm becoming a career and it makes me sick, which is why I would never volunteer

I don't mind killing, that's not the issue it's just what the games are about that anger me, people die everyday in the districts whether it's by someone like me, disease, hunger, suicide or peacekeepers, we don't need the hunger games to cut down population or to show how powerful the Capitol is

The hunger games spark the need for rebellion, retribution, that causes more death and more angry citizens, which makes it harder for the districts

District one is technically the most loyal District, no mouthy victors, our population is decreasing which is why security here is next to nothing but the search for the silent killer is their main focus, they don't just know I kill outside the District even walking around I get glances from the peacekeepers but nothing else

They treat trainees nicer, the students harsher, to them education is less important, 3 and 5 may not do well in the games but their District is steady, that more important

I make it to the outskirts sun is just about to set, people will be going to bed early waiting in anticipation for tomorrow, I already gave in my letter to leave, Aedan must of not seen it

After Reapings you officially become a adult if your 18, I don't really need money since I just take what ever the person I killed had and some have a lot, plus some guy in the black market pays a lot for human blood, The freaks that go there, I actually can speak a few more words with them because I am one and I'm not going to Deny it but I won't tell anyone either, secrets are left best hidden

I make it to the fence, once again no peacekeepers and I easily crawl under, honestly all I had to do was rip the wires out of the large obvious box that used to keep our fence electrocuted, I quickly run to the abandoned cabin, I set traps out here to be safe, I'm not all brawn, which if I go into the games may be seen as the biggest threat however my weaknesses is my distance from humanity, not feeling pain, the voices I sometimes hear

If I get stabbed I won't feel it, which means I won't know death is coming or me which is both a good and bad thing, when I walk in he starts screaming in his gag

His just as bad as me, there are quite a few orphanages in one that lack funding, the worse is the girls one near the outskirts, I saw him one day tempt a young girl with money and clothes to do it with him, she agreed and I stumbled across her body the next days, they don't care about the killings of the orphan girls but some of the people I have killed were important the worse thing is his younger then me which once again reminds me of my families killer which is why I recklessly attacked him yesterday

I controlled my self knowing any change to May ring louder alarms, I walk up to him pulling the gag off "Apologies and I may spare you" I mumble

That's a lie, it always has been but people do desperate things if their life is hanging in my a thing wire, me however are not one of those people which is why if I somehow do get reaped, I won't change anything because for me that's the biggest crime to commit

* * *

 **Hudson Labelle 18, District 8 Male**

 **Pre-Reapings**

* * *

Every time Reapings come along, I have this sick feeling in my stomach, nightmares and stress that I can't stop

I have 3 younger siblings all in reaping age, I have the risk of getting reaped myself plus it opens bad memories of what I lost, of who I lost to the games

It's hard to love when your young, when You turn to such a dirty job such as prostitution just to save your large family, they mean the world to me, after my two older siblings died to diseases, my father became bed ridden and my mother always over works herself I had to do something

I work in the factory has a box carrier, as even when I was younger my build was too strong to be a clothing designer or maker, being a box carrier is the lowest job you can have in the factories even under the cleaners, the pay is non-existent, and the treatment is harsh

When I was 11 my boss recommended me for that job, he sympathized me, but the peacekeepers control the pay and conditions, so I turned to prostitution, the dark business of District 8 and the only District that does it which is why we have many Capitol citizens staying in the nicest building we have here built especially for them

The pay is worth the pain you go through mentally, my father gets his medicine, my mother only works during the day and my siblings can eat and go to school, my mother is the only one who knows, and she hates it, but I don't give her a choice, especially now I have a daughter

The relationship you have with your clients are next to nothing, they treat you like a toy, but one day I saw a new light in the dark world I had to endure

The mayors daughter Mia was the girl everyone loved, would donate to the poor, help the factories, do things you wouldn't expect from the rich, she caught me walking into the hotel one day when I was only 11 years old, she forced me to come to hers and paid me to do minor jobs in her room such as build a cabinet or fix a hole since I was good with my hands, they say love is blind and I guess it was

After two years spending almost every day with each other we both took it too far, I was young but it was real and she knew it that was until she found out she was pregnant and I had to go through a week court case as the mayor thought I raped his daughter if it wasn't for her pleading for me I would of been sent to the Capitol to become a full time prostitute which is worse than here, they lock you up in a small room and you just lay there whole woman, man do horrible things to you

After our daughter was born I was banned from seeing either of them, but I still did, my parents supported me, they knew our feelings were real, then she was reaped 5 years ago when she was 17 and I can't even go through the pain I felt when she died, the anger, emptiness, her parents gave us my daughter and didn't give me a cent afterwards and I was forced back into prostitution

I hate it, every second of it but my family are all of have left if I don't do this, I will be alone, I can last more than a week without food due to starving myself so they can get more, it doesn't stop me from building strength, I'm one of the only box carriers here which makes that my day job

I quietly open the door, not wanting to wake up the Capitol lady, as I really didn't want to see her again, unfortunately she wakes "Going so early" She yawns

Reaping's Are later tonight, and I have my two twin brothers going in for their first Reaping's, I would prefer not to spend it for some older woman with no life, Apparently I'm the favourite here, for my looks and build, which is why most nights I have about 5 clients men and woman which is why almost every morning I throw up the last food I have in my stomach

After Reaping's I can finally transfer into a machine technician role which means I can drop this, it won't be near as much money but then I have more time to spend with my family mainly my daughter

"Reaping's are today so I need to get back to my family" I say

"So, who cares, I want more" She says winking

"Sorry but I already but in my resignation note this is my last time" I say

She stands up annoyed "You don't have a say in this boy" She says

I sigh "Fine tomorrow night" I say

"Good, but I want you to it the entire night I didn't feel it in my sleep" She says

This because I jump off the bed spending an hour to wash my body, it still doesn't take of the feeling, I nod my head quickly running out, collecting my money from the front counter "Good luck today" The girl at the desk says

"You too" I say

She smiles at me, I know her from the factory, luckily for her she is only do customer service, I count the cash in my pocket realising I was given not even half as what I was supposed to, I see the Capitol woman strut out, I really don't want to speak to her again but I need this money

"Hey, you under paid me" I say running to her

"That's because I wanted the full package you didn't give me enough, you didn't even take all your clothes off, you're a handsome boy why we so shy" She says putting her hand in my chest, I hit her hand away, biting my lip when she screams

A peacekeeper comes by her aid before I can even think of running "He totally ripped me off then attacked me for money" She says

"what, she under paid me" I say

"Did you do what she asked" He says

You got to be kidding me, I almost have the temptation to punch him almost, I don't have a temper but 8 can get overly passionate even violent to get things done, I would kill for my family, I would kill anyone that I have put all my trust in and had blatantly betrayed that but I wouldn't kill some old woman that doesn't have a life or a peacekeeper that is just doing his duty, killing is a necessity but not in District 8, as much as I She the thought I can be chosen this year, especially since last year the Capitol want entertainment

I shake my head "He isn't violent ma'am, I don't think he would have hit you" He says

Surprisingly some of the peacekeepers sympathise the workers and children of this District whole others would shoot if you did one bad thing, if I had once if those I bullet would have already gone through my head "I don't every cent I gave him back" She screeches

Shit, I'm dead, the peacekeeper looks at me brining out his gun "You don't want to do that"

I jump slightly when I see Isaac walk into the alley, stopping when his neck to me, he pulls out a bundle of cash from his pocket throwing it at the lady "There you go why not buy yourself a life and stay away from him" He says

"Oh my god, I love you, how much to get in bed with you" She coos trying to reach up to his face he bats her hand away growling and the peacekeeper escorts her away giving me a nod

"Thanks" I mumble

I can't deny that he does scare me and I'm a little worried about why his here "I hate Capitol bitches, but I need to speak to you" He says

I haven't even spoke to him before or after he won the games, but he seems serious, I nod my head and he slowly takes out a piece of paper handing it over to me and at first, I think it's a joke it had to be, it must be

I hand him back the paper "Please tell me your messing around with me" I say

"Do I look like a guy that jokes" He says

My whole world feels like it has crashed down "How do you know" I say

"Archer left me this, and I know his telling the truth, it may be a good thing at least you can mentally prepare yourself that's why I had to tell you, I know you have more to lose then most people" He says

I'm shocked he seems to care "If I die, then my family won't survive" I mumble

He takes out another bundle of cash form his pocket like it means nothing to him "This can last them a year, this isn't me believing your dead meat, I believe you can win but your worry of your family can cause distraction which can cause your death if you do die I will make sure they are financially stable, but you need to have your head and thus game and realise what you need to do" He days

His right "Why are you helping me, I thought you only help murderers" I say

He smirks "I do have a heart and would put time and effort in a tribute I believe as the potential and deserves victory, I know you wouldn't just hide or die in the bloodbath and your build and determination clearly demonstrates you're a force to be recognised, I also know the boys at the box factories Practised fighting and throwing sticks which can easily be turned into a spear and on the less important note, I don't want to see district two win" He says

"I can't promise you revenge" I say

"I'm not going to ask you that, but I know you wouldn't hesitate to kill one, looking at the list you would have realised there are more boys than girls, the twenty-four rule is back" He says

"I don't know if I should go home" I mumble

"I think that's better you have troubles with your emotions don't you" He says

"They Come on too strong, anger, sadness, I sometimes need to be on my own or I will either loose it or burst in tears, My family is all of have, when I'm carrying boxes for miles or in bed with some filthy money grabber all I can imagine is going back to my daughter and family, sometimes I just want it to end" I mumble

"You win this mate and your family will have the life everyone deserves, you don't have to worry about yourself anymore" He says

"My three brothers would be eligible my daughter later" I mumble

"After Raiden's near suicide attempt when Taryn got killed they realised reaping family members will mentally damage victors they banned it, You need to think that you will win, come back with me until Reaping's tonight, give them the money when they come to goodbyes, we need to start preparing you know because mentally you may break emotionally" He says

I nod my head following him through the District, it feels weird walking through the city area, the factories and my house are in the outskirts So is the hotel, the rich live on the other side of the city, a place where the poor are already feeling out of place due to the faces that are made and the colour of our clothes

We only have white, black and grey, although my siblings and parents wear colour clothes due to my mother's job but 8 tell her to not waste time making some for me when she can get money everyone else here wears bright colours, Isaac wears black but that's because he fits the age boy image perfectly

I guess the best mentor to have he killed 10 people he knows how to defy the odds, I don't want a large body count just to get home and I know that means killing

I look around I didn't even know we have trees here or nice buildings, or a lake, I travel so much around the district, but this area is pretty much closed off to the poor, we make it to the victor's village and his house where He signals me to sit on the couch

"Are you a loyal person" He asks

"I don't friend because I tried to keep away from people, but I will be loyal if I get the same back" I say

"Good because I have this master plan for you to win but I need you to act, I know this may be hard for you, but you want to do anything to win right" He says

"I guess, just don't tell, me to get ten kills no offence" I say

He smiles and I'm actually shocked my how nice he is, everyone called him the boy from hell even worse than a few other victors but here I am, alive and he seems to be putting effort in me "Non taken, the reason why I didn't want you to come home is because the reaction your family will give will instantly give you sympathy who would kill the teenage father, I need you to keep playing the innocent but protective act, keep playing that in the games until you switch, you become a fighter, a victor, the Allie I want you to guy with is a key you your victory" He says

I nod my head but I don't know if I want to use someone, potentially stab them in the back but then I think back to my family, the need me, not just financially but emotionally, My father is ill, my mother works all day and cosmos home but still has a smile on my face then he fighter I can't let her live without her parents

That thought in mind will make me break my moral views to get back home even if that means stealing a life

* * *

 **Ciaran Brander 18, District 2 Male**

 **Reapings**

* * *

I look at the body then the piece of glass in my hands which are coated in blood

I don't know what to do, I don't know how it happen, something in me snapped, 12 years of hatred finally snapped

He got my father murdered got over it, Sent Serenity away to be Rowan's toy didn't effect me she was a spoilt brat and got her wake up call, but he controlled my life forced me to train forced me to do something I don't like

Fuck training

Fuck the Capitol

I have real problems with my temper and with what I want in life and that bastard forced me to train, got in gold class, after Sebastian and Taryn got reaped become the best in the center, while disconnecting me even more to the world and people where now I don't know how to fit in or be myself because I don't know who I am anymore

Today I saw of got angry in the morning and punched the window, which shattered he came in screaming at me telling me to grow up telling me to get over my fear since He was pissed I wasn't chosen as tribute and has locked me up in my room telling me his done with me

When he said I am worse then my sister and that I was the reason our father was killed was when I flipped, threw my self at him and stabbed the glass in his face

Now I don't know what to do

I don't feel guilt, I feel nothing but murder in District two is a big no no and I don't now how to get rid of the body without people seeing and the stupid Reapings are today

I put my hand through my hair realizing being covered in blood paints me as guilty, I know one person who knows how to handle a tough situation

Serenity is a medic but also got Sebastian out of trouble before he was reaped many times, got a lot of boy out of trouble by telling them ideas to hide their crime or to seem innocent

That Coward owes me for not killing her since my brother locked me up because I would not murder the pipsqueak because what's the point of getting punished for murdering her, I just hope some crazed male will kill her in the games and she will be out of my life for good but she can help me and will

She had hope for our relationship I don't see one but why not let her think that, I quickly wash the blood off me and get changed, putting a sheet over my brothers body just in case someone walks in, not that it's obvious

I can't lie and say I hate the new her less since it's good to see she got a wake up call and isn't that bitchy sister that was daddy's little girl while I was on the bottom like always now she is weak and spineless and everyone loves her not that I'm jealous and it's just annoying when people compare me to her

The academy boarding house isn't that far and I feel relieved when I see Sebastian and Callen already at the square speaking with Gunner, Reaping's are in under an hour at least

I walking in quickly look at the room board, Callen did offer me a room but I knew my brother would of done something to ruin my life, apparently he did offer me to Rowan as well but Rowan only wanted a girl and specifically he can break, sometimes I am jealous that Serenity had that

I doubt he would of abused her everyday and believe she is being melodramatic about it, my brother hit me everyday and I don't jump at every little noice

I go to her room number knocking on it and after a few seconds it opens "Ciaran" She mumbles staring at me surprised

We cross paths a lot and most of the times I insulted her or ignored her, this is the first time in 7 years that I have genially wanted to speak to her, after she was rescued from Rowan she tried to speak me but I push her away insulting her as my brother wanted that

He brainwashed me and I would sadly admit that "You busy" I say

She shakes her head and I grab her wrist "Good I need your help" I say

She stares at me but doesn't argue, she has turned from disobedient to submissive, any little thing sometime tells her to do she does unless Callen tells her otherwise, she is bound by law to follow a command of someone higher up then her unless her owner tells her otherwise

We keep walking until we make it back to my house or what use to be our house "I'm not speaking to him I'm not allowed" She says

"Don't worry, he can't talk" I say pushing the door open and walking over to the sheet pulling it off

"What did you do" She says

"Don't worry about it bastard Deserved is Serenity" I say

She looks at me going closer "I uh, didn't think you were capable of this" She says

I slam a hand in her chest which instantly gets her to step back, now I have to be careful where I touch her too, she had to fucking grow a spine, clearly when she goes into the games, a lot of males will have their hands on her, probably to murder her so she needs to get out of her head that they want to assault her

Fuck she makes me want to do the same I did to my brother "Well I fucking did it, can you help me" I say

She hestistaes "It's a order" I snarl

"You have two options, dig the body in your backyard atleast until Reapings are over, it's getting dark out which means more peacekeepers will be patrolling the areas to make sure everyone attends or you can burn his body which meanings sneaking into the forest hoping no one will come" She says

"No one goes into the forest I would prefer not to him in my backyard plus you will be dead soon, so I can't get your help"I say

She nods not even strong enough to get angry at me for calling her weak, I grab a bag stuffing his body in it throwing a box of matches to serenity "There is coal out there right" I ask

"Fires for a camp fire put him in there and no one will notice the fire will burn out quickly anyways" She says

I easily carry the bag and we walk out, we don't speak or even look at each other until we make it to the forest which is more snowy mountains but there are trees and people go out here to camp, I empty bag throwing his body at the wood, snatching the matches from Serenity's hand "You Don't seem upset his dead" I say

"I don't know him, I don't know you so why keep the emotional connection when there was none to begin with" She mumbles

I throw the match at his body pushing her forward "Agree" I say

"Shouldn't you two be getting ready for Reapings"

Serenity jumps and I ignore her looking up at Rowan casually leaving against a tree "How long were you there no actually how do you know we are here" I say

"I always come out here I have a cabin not far by where I do extra curricular activities so whenever the peacekeeprs come to my place they think I have mentally improved since all they see is nothing out of the ordinary, I have a reputation to go just when Reapings begin and no I did not know you were here,Sebastian made it clear what will happen if I stalked Serenity and tried to kidnap her again, I just heard you to" He says

"Well that's nice" I say

"So you killed your brother went to serenity so she can help you hide his body a little extreme isn't it, she owes you nothing" He says

"How do you know that happen" I say

"I had her for four years and have almost seen her everyday I know her more the you and she isn't a killer, just a lost and broken little girl who will get ripped apart in the games unless you help her" He says

"Rowan" Serenity mumbles

I raise an eyebrow "Oh didn't he know, that is but harsh isn't it, Sebastian found out the tribute list last year and didn't have the decency to let the male know" He says

"What" I say

"No his lying, he is lying" Serenity mumbles

Even 7 years without contact I know when she is lying, I grab her arm "What does he mean" I snarl

She tries to get out of my grip but I firmly hold her with one arm "Fine okay, your the male tribute, Sebastian didn't want you to know because he thought it would be a good surprise for you" She says quickly and I know that's a lie to

"He didn't want you to know because he doesn't want you to gain a advantage he thinks you have no filter and are like the boys at the center which Clearly you are not because you didn't ask to volunteer, but don't blame her, Callen ordered her to keep her mouth shut, I guess you broke that promise his going to have to punish you now" Rowan says smirking at her

"Why didn't you tell me" I ask I realize I am twisting her arm and Rowan shoves me away, Serenity sprints out i\of the forest and back in the District and Rowan screams out goodbye to her looking back at me

"I literally found out a hour ago, when I was told I was mentoring and Sebastian and Raiden were speaking about your sister which I was eavesdropping but don't worry about that" he says

I don't know what to feel at the moment, happy, angry, I don't want to go in the fucking games "I thought you would be happy that is what you wanted right, you acted like it" He says

"It was a bloody act, to keep my brother from selling or killing me" I say

"Clearly killing isn't a problem with you" He says signalling to my now burnt brother

"I don't care about killing, I care about loosing my life, like everyone should, fuck" I say

"Atleast your mentally stable" He says

"Thanks Rowan that really helps, I don't care, You know how confused I am at the moment, in the games I may turn into a mess, I don't want to play the game at all and do you really think the Capitol will let another district 2 tribute to win" I say

"They wanted Taryn to win, Sebastian won, they don't always get what they want, but they know rigging the games will loose the support from the Capitol people who always attract to a certain groups of tributes and at the beginning it's oreety simple, The heroes, Villains or good looking career boys, which do you choose" He says

"I'm not a villain why does everyone think that" I say

"Because Sebastian's gone and you are the easiest one because you are loud mouthed I know a villain, you won't be one orchestrated death, I see you getting more then 5 kills but that's just a observation, what you need is to clear your mind" He days

"Why are you helping I thought you would want my sister back" I ask

"She is already way to broken to break more, the last year she did what ever I wanted, let me do what ever and didn't say anything or even cry in pain, it would be good if she dies and Because the mentor list has been given in and me and Callen are your mentors, Callen doesn't want to be disloyal to Serenity so he said your all mine and his just going to go to make sure I don't kill her, Sebastian doesn't kill you or me and Raiden doesn't kill his self" He says

The Fire has stopped "Should I give him a funeral" I say

He raises an eyebrow "You will be in the games" He says

"Good I'm trying this be nice thing" I say beginning to walk out

"Do you actually want to kill Serenity" He asks Following me we are almost late but the forest is close to the Reapings

"Want and have to is a different thing, I wasted my life for these stupid games, I'm not going to loose it for anyone" I say

He nods quickly walking to the stage and I sign in, I am still angry she lied but Rowan is right we owe each other nothing, we may be siblings by blood but nothing else, I can't even remember her birthday or how old she is, but I get my anger to the last question when I see her in the 17 year old section, since the 18 and 17 are next to each other in the back since we are the bigger age group and wine there are about 80% males in this District they mix the sections up

Gunner walks on stage, I hear some of the boys quietly complain about both the tributes already being chosen saying we have no chance, I wonder how they will react when I go up, I'm skilled but not arrogant to believe I am skilled enough to win

"Once again the tributes will be chosen so well done to all you 18 year olds who wasted your life for nothing" He says

His right, a lot of us did waste our lives for this, atleatd I didn't, still doesn't make me excited "Before I say the name there will be no volunteers" He says

He picks up the pink envelope "Serenity Brander"

Everyone screams out how it is unfair and a catastrophe she is chosen, I guess when you think about it why would the Capitol schools someone who won't give entertainment, unless she is going to be the survivor of this year, she slowly walks up quickly walking past Rowan, she is holding it in well. Guess she had one year to prepare

"Ciaran Brander"

Mason doesn't react so he knew too, I walk uo in stage "Your tributes"

No one really applauds, the hated boy and the loved girl, it's clear who they will be supporting

* * *

 **Author note: Here is the first set of tributes, the way this will work is that there will be three Reapings/pre Reapings chapters showing 4 tributes each**

 **Anyone new to my stories would know that since I have come up every single character myself not everyone would have a point of view or would be heavily featured wouldn't instantly make them a bloodbath, just means they don't have any deVelopment, also doesn't mean the tribute with the most time will win**

 **Everyone feature in the Reapings will get other point of views a few not in the Reapings will appear in the train rides and so on**

 **Blog: Middle of war hg . Blogspot . Com**


	3. Outcast

**Reaping's/Pre-reaping's part 2**

* * *

 **Sawyer Macibay 17, District 4 Male**

* * *

"What is this" My mother screeches rudely opening my door, talk about invasion of privacy, unfortunately I pulled off my door handle a few weeks ago so I can't put on a pad lock

I smirk at the newspaper article she has in her hand about the crazed boy who tried to bomb one of the loading docks I forgot to get rid of the cameras, so they got a clear photo of me before the peacekeepers stopped it

See my father is the mayor and my mother the lady of District 4 both elite morons that I am having fun destroying their credibility by acting out

I have obedience issues if it's random outburst in public, vandalism, theft, assault, attempted dock bombings, I'm the guy and since my father is the only one willing to be the mayor, I can't be arrested

"I was experimenting with creating bombs, I sadly didn't think that when the peacekeepers throw it in the water no damage would be done, hey at least there wasn't materials on the boat" I say

"No but Capitol citizens were on there don't tell me you're a murderer sawyer" She says

"Calm down, I may beat a few kids up, but unnecessary murder is weak, murder of Capitol citizens is necessary" I say

"You're a disgrace" She screams walking out

My parent's disappointment of me honestly makes me feel better, they don't get me, understand me, they want me to be this image, sadly I always had issues with authority, I was always slightly violent as a child and I seek the thrill, being some rich snob is not that

I prefer destroying yards then being in fancy dinners, burning expensive suits then wearing them, I decorated my room a few years ago and my parents lock it when someone comes in they think I'm a gothic freak that needs help, I'm not I just don't really like the sun and I'm into comics and replicas, I just love annoying them which is why I did try to bomb the docks

I wouldn't go out of my way to murder someone though, what's the point, if I do I will get executed mayors son or not, they can deal with teenage tantrums but not murder, they are also annoyed I actually take training seriously, it's a anger reliever where I can take my mace and smash all the anger growing inside me

Sadly I have actually shown skill to get attention but I made it clear I will not be volunteer even I cut the electricity off and burnt half the weapons the other week, Jayden wanted me kicked out but Lukas and Archer loved me so much I have my personal training room they said I was being creative, I honestly was curious to see what would happen if I cut electric wires with a knife or what happens when metal burns, it was totally worth it

My parents neglected me and wanted me to be something else I didn't know anything wrong, so I got curious about it that's all I see now, I don't like the elite so why should I listen to my elite parents, I hate the district so why should I be a loyal citizen

Now they hate being seen or associated with me, so I act worse the peacekeepers are getting a bit fed up with me

I'm not like everyone else, I don't want to follow the crowd, I live for the thrill of the moment, A need for adventure and to do something dangerous like, jumping from a large boat onto a building or jumping 5 metres into water, the peacekeepers let me do it because they say it's my choice, it's when I do something that's puts others in danger or annoy the elite they care

I'm not a criminal though, criminals want to cause harm, I just want to cause chaos and panic within the elite, like when I sent death notes to the parents of the elite, there reaction was funny and since there are a few murderous boys here, no one looked at me but if it's vandalism or robbery I'm the guy

I hear footsteps once more "What now" I say I have been busy reading novels all day because believe it all nor I'm not really a sociable guy, I'm going to training later but apart from my clear hatred of authority I'm a tough one to read not that I purposely hide my emotions

This time it's my father "Your behaviour if getting out of control" He says

"I call myself ambitious" I say

"First petty crimes, then clear disobedience of orders, public outburst, not taking the medication you were given now attempted bombing, your becoming too much" He says

I look at him "Like you care what I do, all you care about is running this District" I say

"I am mayor which may be taken away due to your behaviour" He says

"Or did you think it could be because everyone hates how you run the District, people want to be cared for and given basic needs you give the rich more money making them snobs have you seen this fucking District it's like the dark and bright side, the poor is where all our workers are the people that make money and you don't give a shit about them, which is why crime and murder rates are growing and the willingness to represent this district has decreased, I fucking wish I had other parents and was born in the outskirts at least I would be understood, I hate the both of you" I scream

"We have people coming over tonight, either behave like a human or leave" He says walking out

If I didn't behave like a human half this district would be dead, I hate my parents, but I also hate the Capitol and district my hate won't stop

I realise that the people coming over tonight is for their annual party, great, last year some bitch thought I was touching her in the wrong place and I got grounded, clearly that didn't end well for my parents but all I did was walk to the bathroom and she bumped into me, they remind of Capitol citizens to be honest, as much as I hated Theon at least he got rid of the teenage ones

So, I take a hammer walk into my parent's room smashing the window and jumping out running before they can say something, they will probably have some avox clean that up, like we live in District 4 not the Capitol, but they still act like them, I don't like Avox's I gave one concussion when he was touching my stuff

Haven't seen him again and now no avox's go in my room, not that I need them

I walk to the training centre, I am annoyed now, because my grand plan to bomb the loading docks which would stop food supply going into the rich areas and that in that current boat there were Capitol people didn't work

In the outskirts the fishermen get their own food, that's really one of the only jobs you can get here, unless you work in the shops in the city or by the bays, the fishermen's have to give three quarters to our district who make the prices way to high but I have also had my say in that

I tell them to only give a quarter to the District and I put a little bit of medicine to make people sick, the only people that can afford fish are the elite, the victors Catch it themselves there, now a lot of people catch fish at night illegally but do the peacekeepers care no

I know everything here if it's reading documents, spying on my parents, I may be a selfish person, but I do help the outskirts mostly Because it annoyed my parents and the elite population is growing and they need to be extinct

That's why I get great satisfaction by harassing them, I walk inside, they had to get two centres pretty much one for the rich and poor, the rich one use to have all the good weapons and stations because that's who my parents believe will become tributes then the poor get the crappy ones but once Archer won him and all the other victors changed it to skilled and recreational, with all the elite being in the second option since a lot of us males here are short tempered and attempted murder almost happened everyday

That's until they separated us, some actually want to train whether it is for the games, to let our anger out or for a job, being a fishermen here is very competitive and physical which is why they give priority to trainees, once I turn 18 I'm leaving to become a fishermen so I can finally have freedom and not have to turn to crime to get my point across

"Your father believed I am a bad influence on you" Archer says when I sign in

"Aren't you meant to be in the Capitol" I ask

"That dump, I would rather slit my throat, I do all my work here, preparation and stuff" He days

"My father just has a hard time believing him and my mother raised such an animal" I say

"I know your feeling believe me, I have one question for you Sawyer why not volunteer, you clearly don't care if you die, you love the thrill, you hate people and you want to send a message across what is pulling you away from the games" He says

"Being a puppet" I snarl

"I control mostly everything now, especially for my plan to get rid of Mr you know who, I thought Sebastian would be my guy but since I rigged his friend in this year and Raiden has gone from Psycho murderer to cry baby suicide freak I need another victor to join me" He says

"You said rigged, the Reaping's are rigged this year aren't they" I say

"I want entertainment and a victor I believe will benefit me, volunteering is totally two years ago, the districts are starting to realise how pointless the games are which is why no career tribute with an actual chance wants to volunteer only the delusional ones, and that means in the outers a lot of poor pulseless ones will be reaped, I defied the capitol last year and I'm going to keep doing it until I get power" He says

I really want to bash his head now "Don't give me that sadistic look Sawyer, you aren't unstable, yes I get it your angry because you know what I'm speaking about" He says

"I don't want to go into the fucking hunger games" I scream

Some people turn to look at us, and he sighs pushing me forward signalling to his office, I follow just because I know how influential he is "District four were made out to look like jokes last year, I chose the wrong tributes, your different, a career criminal and thrill seeker hasn't appeared yet plus you're not unstable but clearly you won't mind getting blood on your hands" He says

"That is not the point, I enjoy being a serial pest, not a serial killer, I do not want to be a victor because I would be the elite and my parents would just suck up to me" I say

"I have a lot of power as long as I don't start a rebellion, kill people from the Capitol, disobey the president I can do what I want, that means killing District mayors with a snap of my finger, your parents would be in a grave" He says

"Don't patronise me, Cleary I'm not the victor you want to win" I say

"The Capitol want an outer to win apart from District 8, I couldn't care less if it's a career or a 8 tribute, I'm being nice and telling you plus, Mr president did want a few criminals or murderers to be chosen to clean the districts of dirt, if you win then what a slap in the face that would be" He says

I am still pissed off and really want to punch him "I can snap you neck in a second don't think about attacking me" He says

I put my hands up "I do like the idea of the thrill and adventure the games give, but I do not want to act like some career follower or leader, fuck careers" I say

"I at first thought there would be a big career alliance, but I don't think so, don't join, I can't be your mentor and clearly you don't listen to authority so do what you want, I put faith in Theon last year and he absolutely blew it" He says

"Let me guess District two are the power houses this year" I say

"Boy yes, girl not physically but they have family issues that will confront them, plus there will be only four girls this year, only a few tributes have found out early" He says

"The ones you want to win" I say

"The ones that will give me a good show" He says

"I do have a temper" I say

"Which makes you a worthy fighter your mentally stable, Immature but stable which already helps you, just act like nothing had happened live the last day of your old life creating chaos" He says

"Don't worry I will leave my mark, plus I know you not to be trusted so I won't put all my faith in you" I say standing

"Smart boy I don't like fakers" He says

I nod my head, I don't even feel like training today because I know I will do something stupid, I guess I need to try and win, but I don't want to play by their game by being this loyal career that does anything to win, I want to get blood on my hands to get down and dirty and to fight where my life is hanging on the line

And I will, I never cared about public opinion, it made me be worse, I wanted to give a message, people will be relived to get rid of me, the criminal out of their way like my parents wished but I want to see their face when I come back, more mature, more vengeful that will get me to pay this game

* * *

 **Clayton Bagley 18, District 10 Male**

* * *

"Gregory Bagley was a great man, one that lead the butchers in this district and was a representation of hope and hard work, his skills were flawless, his commitment to this district has been respected, he would work day and night slaughtering animals and sending them off, to the cities, now a dark cloud has arrived in this district and the unfortunate fact of him getting attacked by an animal outside the safety of this district while hunting for us"

My father was a butcher, one could name him the best others believe it was his sadistic nature and lack of care for any living being, human or animal, he would spend all the day and nights in his workshop cutting up, pulling apart animals, whether it was for their skin or meat, hundreds of animals that were living on this communal butcher farm have been done by his handy work

He was not a great man, cruel would be a better definition to define a man that just wanted wealth and reignition for a job he called sport, he made my mother flee loving me to be raised as a butcher, not a young boy

Just a butcher

However, he may be hard and cruel, I was curious of the works of the living and dead bodies the organs, the bones, the blood, I enjoyed it, just like my father, however I didn't enjoy slaughtering animals

They can't speak, or tell monstrous man with cleavers to not hurt them and their children, they are just like us however they have feelings

I realised what I wanted when I was 15, when I finally grew our if my shell and the far If abuse from my father, I saw a boy torture a baby animal on our farm, I felt this feeling I couldn't describe and I slaughtered him, pulled him apart and skinned him alive just like his an animal

That is what I enjoyed, human kind is growing evil, I knew my purpose, I also knew killing children or adults in the farm for butchers would not be safe, even killing in the farms that look after animals, I had to deliver the meat to the cities anyways

We have an area that we call the hell of District 10, an area that was burnt a many year ago, now is home to hundreds of people living in poverty, they can't get jobs, they must scour the cities for food, they are empty space, I need it, crave it

Not the feeling of killing

The bones or organs

I need the blood, I didn't mean to get it in my mouth but after that day I couldn't stop, I needed to drink blood, human blood

Mr Hamick a close friend of my father's step down, I had to attend this funeral I was his son after all the successor of his business, not that I want to be a butcher, I butcher humans and burn their bodies keeping jars of blood

Everyone softly claps his words were fake everyone knew how horrid this man was, he would beat and starved me when I Disobey lock me out with the cattle like I was some animal

They say he was killed by an animal

I guess he was, I didn't mean it, deep down I wanted to love him, but I just couldn't, and I had enough of the treatment, not just me but everyone else, he forced me to build an invisible shell for myself, an emotionless wordless shell

People hardly notice or see me anymore, I just hide from the public eye, and when I am in public I saw little, what's the point

If I express myself I will look insane, but I'm not I just have an uncontrollable desire for blood and murder that is too strong to stop

I had to make it look like a bear attack, we have them in the forest, and I am brutal the way I kill, I acted upset and the peacekeepers dropped it

Now I'm free

I could have burnt his body, but he deserves a funeral he has done good for this district, now we don't have any talented butchers apart from myself, but I don't want to be a slave for all my life

We may live in a nice area with enough money to survive but it comes with hard work, hours and hours, I can't do that though, I feel my hands shake slightly, the pain in my head getting worse, it's like an Illness, I told my father before he died thought he would help me instead he called me a beast, he screamed at me

They say I don't have emotions I do and what he did was like a stab to my heart that I attacked, in that split second I did not know what was happening until I saw his body, the peacekeepers came and I was a mess kept blubbering that I tried to help him, I isn't once say it wasn't me

It was true I was trying to help all the People I kill in the slums I try to help knowing there life for would be misery, or they will die of poverty or murder, the farms are safe, but the slums aren't, people are desperate to survive, only teenagers and children live in the slums due to no adult living past 25, there are pile of bodies there

You can't blame them we live in a district that encourages hunting and slaughtering of animals, they ahem shows that a people killing animals, all this District represents is death which is why the nice people living on the breeding farms the rest are scattered around

I need blood at least a few times a day and normally I kill weekly juts because I'm afraid what will happen to my mind state if 8 kill more, I'm not In Control I'm not going to lie and say I am "You alright Clayton" Mr Hamick asks

I didn't even realise this was over and people are slowly moving towards the food, a benefit of living in this area is we keep a quarter of the meat but whatever we hunt we keep, I don't eat meat, only Bread and rice, I don't find it right, 8 tried human flesh but I vomited our, I can only drink blood

"Just shocked" I say

That is not a lie, normally I am, good at disappearing places without being noticed, but I knew I couldn't leave today it is my father's funeral I have to at least be here, I am not changing my act because normally people can't read or get much out of me "You lost your father it is a tragedy isn't it" He says

The men are upset, my father was a great hunter and butcher and that's what the man of the butcher's farm like killing animals for fun an d money everyone else saw how nasty he was

"yeah" I mumble

"Don't worry you avenged him by killing that horrid beast" He says

I bite my lip to stop from biting back "my father told you don't eat me, how are you so well built, meat is our food and helps us grow stronger" He says

He is a meat packager and the way he treats the cattle is the way he treats humans, the men here disgust me sadly all the females are pretty much housewives and the men are butchers, it's different in the cities and the breeding farms "I should be going" I mumble beginning to walk off

He doesn't say anything they are used to me being absent to events like this, it's not that I don't like people it's just I don't like speaking, I quickly walk to my cabin behind my father's house he kicked me out of home but still forced me to work it was fine by me, I prefer to be alone unless there is a person that understand what I am going through

Or is a secret serial killer but doesn't enjoy killing and is only dong it out of necessity and has an addiction to it and people like that are very rare

I walk inside and to the Empty room when people come in they see tidiness and nothing out of the ordinary but I have a Empty room where I store all my weapons different type of cleavers I have collected from the black market and jars of blood, my heart lightly sinks when I see only one more jar and I quickly swallow it feeling no satisfaction

I know drinking from the neck vein would fulfil my thirst it's just I haven't found the right person or blood, I don't believe I am some delusional creature, I also didn't want to drink my father's blood as I don't drink anyone older than me because I'm worried I may get blood poisoning

I quickly fun to my bathroom panicking even more that I ran out of blood tablets, I must go to the doctor otherwise I will hurt someone, and it won't be a person I know won't be missed or did something bad, I don't feel anything when I kill but my emotions aren't stable

Then I realise doctor that use to give me those tablets were executed due to them being illegal, I need blood, or I will lose it and I don't want to

Not that I care if I hurt people, the more I kill the more distant I feel to humanity, when people cry and beg for mercy I barely give them a word, no apology, no reason, you can't have an emotional attachment to a stranger even speaking to a person makes them that more connected

I'm not immune to connection or emotions, I just shy away from them

My childhood shaped who I am today all I was shown was slaughter and abuse, I had to withdraw myself emotionally, I couldn't go to school and although I'm Street smart numbers and words confuse me which means once I turn 18 I will be either stuck in this hell hole of a butchery farm that acts nice and pleasant when really it isn't or sent to the slums as a meat packager

However with my height and build I will probably be the one of the people that catch and hold the animal while they are slowly getting ripped apart, none of those things sound pleasant to me but I need to stay under the radar, our district is one of the smallest population wise especially since only a fifth of the population live in the farmlands

I look out my window to see everyone talking and eating, occasions we get tighter and act like a community but really it isn't, My hands shake more and I know I have to, I can't control it, I quickly out a cleaver and some small jars of blood in my pockets walking out going the long way to avoid everyone

I quickly walk through the farm lands, all you see here is death, but people hide it by acting neighbourly, I get a better vibe from the city

"Clayton" I jump slightly but calm a little when I see Renly, one of my father's friend's cousins, I'm not friends with him never ask him and he would say we are best friend, he does annoy me but sometimes the company is night

"Were you following me" I ask

I was walking about ten minutes with no one insight and happens to see me, there are acres of Empty land surrounding the butchery farm from the city

"I saw you quickly walk away ever alright" He days

He should know I don't speak much, he is my age, but no one really takes him seriously he clings onto you and I don't want that, I nod my head beginning to walk away but he keeps following me "Where are you going" he asks

"Alone" I say not even turning around, I have barely spoken to him but just let him talk my ear off until I just walk away, and he didn't notice untold I hear him screaming my name, I don't want friends or people to care for me

I don't hide myself from people to protect them, I don't care if I kill people but the more blood I drink the less control I have, the more vulnerable I am "Let me come with you" he says

I look at him, my hand shaking, maybe the reason why the blood is lasting as long is because all the people I kill aren't nutritious they go through poverty, but this boy is one of the wealthier ones on the farm like me, maybe I have my targets all wrong

"Woods" I say

"Woods oh are you taking me hunting no one takes me hunting" He says following me

I ignore his blabbering when we make it far enough that I know no peacekeepers would hear, I can kill during the day but it's hard to get someone to the forest without making it look obvious or suspicious

"Now what am I going to do" He says

"Walk over there" I say pointing to some trees he nods turning his back on me that's when I quickly wrap an arm around his neck using my other hand to slit his throat, stabbing him in the mouth when he tries to scream, he drops to the ground and I slit his chest open

That was a quick kill mostly because I didn't have the reassurance that I wouldn't get caught hunter roam these areas and I don't know when plus I didn't bring anything to bound or gag him, I didn't think this through but at least his dead, I put my fingers to the wound on his neck then bringing my fingers to my mouth letting the blood drip down my throat

I feel relieved already like a weight has escaped my shoulders but my control slowly leaves me to the point where I grab his arm cutting it and sucking the blood, I image how good it would of been if he was alive maybe I should change the way I kill, that's unless I get reaped then I may need to show the world what I really am not that I want to but it's still late to stop

* * *

 **Evan Janson 17, District 7 Male**

 **Reaping's**

* * *

"He broke the code, he deserves death" Nathaniel says looking at me

"He swore to an oath, but he did not swear to the death oath" I say looking at Trantan

We are a group, we are a brotherhood, a bunch of outcasts and nobodies that found each other, me and Nathaniel created the brotherhood 5 years ago, we use to live in the orphanage tighter us and 6 other boys until it was burnt down and we were forced to live in the streets and it is hard especially since peacekeepers like to pester the homeless children and there are gangs that roam around causing trouble

They leaves us along we are more dangerous to the gang as we are a team, we dint abandoned each other, lie to each then, Nathaniel wrote the oath each member have to take however we give them a choice if they get to swear to the death oath most do, since it makes you more trusted bit fi you do and Break the code death so your path is you didn't take the death oath, you get vanished

Tran tan was a new more who just took the oath a few weeks ago it is difficult to get an invitation, we put them through tests, because at the end of the day we still are criminals we break the rules, cause trouble but we do it to survive we also do it because we get nurtured and a feeling of belonging with each other

My parents left me when I was younger, a few days later I found their body they say trauma scars a person changes them, but it made me stronger, more afraid of death and willing to fight and stay loyal

I am unforgiving, but I do not condone death if someone does not swear to death, we don't make our status obvious we don't go by recruiting members, boys come to us which is why we test them, we thought Tran tan was loyal however he left a brother behind causing him to die by the hands of a peacekeeper

That's a main take never leave a brother behind, we fight for each other and die for each other, we dint force anyone to sign and take the oath, to get the Tattoo that signifies who you are

"He got a member killed" Nathaniel says

"I know but Tran tan do you remember rule 5" I say

I dint like killing members Because it shows our weakness, Nathaniel is only annoyed because one of his closer brothers were killed "Never leave a member behind" He says

"This is not a club or gang; do you know what you signed up core" Nathaniel says

Boys come to us sometimes Because they are desperate they get turned back but Tran tan showed something we may have chosen wrongly "I was desperate, but I didn't know how strict the rules were" He says

"There are ten fucking rules didn't you read them, listen to us this is not a gang don't you understand" I growl

He shakes his head, we are currently a group of 16 which will now drop to 15 "Your choice" I say to Nathaniel walking out of the room

We are able to afford a home and basic needs now due to most of us working, however we need to be careful on who we Let in, but in a sense I can't blame him people care about their lives and when they are threatened they try to protect if, I am afraid to die alone and would sacrifice myself for a brother but not for anything else, like crime, starvation or the hunger games

I want to die honourably that means in a battle or sacrificing myself "What happened" Adrian asks

"He wanted the benefits of being in the brotherhood not the true meaning, a gang is better off than us but I knew he was not loyal, it's fine He was afraid, but we dint force our members" I say

"He deserves death, we need each other, we need loyalty, He was a run away as well not like us we were forced on the streets" He says

I don't murder but it is a necessity, that's what the Capitol Believe, they believe taking away children, parents, people are right, the hunger games, public execution even pointless murder, they agree with it even encourage it, in a sense I sort of understand but I don't like what they do

The hunger games encourage the murderous nature that occurs in the districts, like all District there is one area which is ridden with crime we have two, this area we live in is the worse bit it's also one of the cheapest areas to live in we may becoming wealthier, but our population is growing which means the peacekeepers are understaffed

Plus, all the money that use to go to the workers and orphanages are being put into building a training centre, unless both our tributes due in the bloodbath we become a career district replacing one, I don't agree with that either

"we may need stop recruiting all at least name the process harder, we have ever had to kill a member that had been here for more than three years but what we have to kill 5 newer ones, if we make violence our thing we would be just as bad as the big gangs that try and recruit to seem tough, we aren't like that and if we were I would leave" I say

I have clear values and morals I do everything to protect them even if that means breaking common morals other people have "I think we all would, the gangs wanted you, you know still do" he says

"That's because if my appearance and build" I say

"And you beat Ellis in a fight at the fight club" He says

"We we're friends and that was a fluke, I think he let me win" I mumble

"Still, I'm not questioning your loyalty at all, I know you would commit suicide before betraying a brother" He says

His right, I would, it's not easy living this life, every day you need to fight for survival and if I would lose all my friends, I probably would volunteer for the hunger games, not that I would otherwise, I hate the games they are a pathetic reminder of how the Capitol believe we are nothing but entertainment and slaves for their livelihood

I'm not a rebel but I am not a fan of them either, they don't have to work all they do is spend money on crap Nd force every district to work for them, we build their buildings, produce their food, give them clothes and wood, give them power and technology but that isn't enough for them

"That's part of the oath isn't it, you confess to your crimes by ending your life or you are murdered in cold blood, I would prefer to take my own life knowing I admitting to the horrid crime I have committed against the brotherhood, it does not matter if it was civil laws, rules in panel are created to be broken" I say

I trust Adrian, he is my best friend even close then me and Nathaniel due to the fact that we lived in the same orphanage tighter even shared a room, which is why he is the first person we recruited, I trust everyone in this group but me and Adrian have this extra bond "with all this drama with Trantan I completely forgot about Reaping's" He says

So, have I but I did see the District newspaper this morning, I just hope the Capitol Don't know the identity of the brotherhood, I know the mayor is looking for us they see us as a threat however the peacekeepers have been quiet "The tributes are hand chosen again and district 7 will give 2 boys" I say

"How did you know this" He asks

I throw him the newspaper "Don't you walk in the shop city areas posters are everywhere" I say

"I have a peacekeeper wanted to whip me since I'm not as subtle as you" He says

"Trying to kill some with an axe is not subtle" I say

"She broke up with Lyle after he put all his trust in her, don't her about the brotherhood then she cheated in him" he says

"Why do you think we kidnap and kill people that have wronged the brotherhood here then we bury the body up on the graveyard and no one knows what happened" I say

"oh my god what if she told the peacekeepers" He says

"Don't worry man, she won't be telling anyone" I say, I wouldn't hurt someone innocent, I don't like killing either but wrong me or the brotherhood and I do have an aggressive streak

"What did you do?" He asks

"I dealt with her don't worry she won't be able to tell anyone since she is buried under dirt" I say shrugging

"You haven't killed a girl before haven't you and it affects you" He says

I try and hide my emotions but sometimes there are cracks, I'm not heartless and even though I kill without thought at first, I do feel guilt afterwards no matter the crime they committed towards my group "Emotions hold me back you know that" I say

"Yet when you slit a throat you have no emotions, I don't judge you, if it wasn't for you and Nathaniel being level headed but also slightly merciless who knows what would have happened" He says

The door opens, and Nathaniel walks out dragging a body "That was slow" I say

"He played a game with fate he lost" He says

"Remember Reaping's are in fuck the minutes fuck" Adrian says looking at his watch then jumping of his seat and running to his room

"is he planning to volunteer or something" Nathaniel asks

"I don't know half the time don't worry no volunteer the tributes are chosen" I mumble

"I shouldn't worry because I'm 19 your 17 Evan the peacekeepers know we are the ring leaders how are we sure the Capitol Don't know and they haven't killed us because they think throwing you in the games would be a good idea" He says

"I know" I mumble

"You know if it was a normal year I would volunteer in a second, just don't ignore the chance" He says

I just nod my head and we wait for the others slowly walking to the city square, I'm hoping the newspaper is a lie and they will bring back to chance, at least with chance it is a gamble not a death sentence

I know someone like Nathaniel or Gabriel will want revenge if I were to get chosen and die, they aren't as calm as me and I believe they get themselves killed, I would volunteer if a brother was reaped, but to get forced I don't like it

I'm not a bad person I'm just forced to be like this because it's the only way to survive for teenage orphans

They pay you less in the lumber yards if you come from the outskirts like myself, I walk to my section barely saying a word to someone I get this sick feeling in my stomach when I know something bad will happen and this is one of the times our escort walks to stage, I barely Remember her name or her in general must be a new one

"Welcome, Welcome, Welcome"

Kill me now

Maybe I will be fine, I need to think positively and not worry about this escort blabbering shit that's when she utters the first tribute "Evan Janson"

Now I want to vomit, or lash out of the person closest to me but I keep cool like I always do, I lock Way my fears and emotions to look like a courageous boy, I walk up one stage, Eris looks at me impressed and I realise I need to hold my sleeve to hide the brotherhood tattoo I have in my wrist just in case

Everyone might think I'm from a gang and other tributes may target me "Landon Danel"

The kid that believes his cursed, news travels quick in District 7 a peacekeeper must drag him up as he screams about his curse and I agree with him this is a curse and the only way to live is to kill it


	4. Anger or confusion

**Warning: I won't put many warnings since, I did mention what this story would feature in my last story and it was quite obvious in the two first Reapings that a few don't have easy pasts or stable mind sets however Sawyer does say some homophobic things to Gabriel, only because it fits in wiht Sawyer's personality to insult people he doesn't like and is not a direct insult to bisexuality**

* * *

 **Train Rides**

* * *

 **Alistair Farrel 17, District 9 Male**

* * *

I still haven't gotten over what happend, I was happy with my life, now they had to snatch it away

Fuck the Capitol and Fuck Archer

I had a reputation in 9 I wasn't like some wannabe be tough gang boy, I was the Lone Ranger That was nicknamed orphan boy from hell, I wasn't the nicest person, let's say all the kids in the orphanage would avoid me, I didn't want fear, I am naturally not a nice person

Someone bumps into me I have a go at them, they try to speak to me I tell the god damn truth about what I think about them, it's not my fault my parents gave me away because they were too poor to have children, it was there fault anyways, I always use to hope they were dead

Luckily for me they were killed by a virus

Again not heartless just find it hard to have attachments to people even if you have absolutely nothing in common with them, all my life I have felt out of place, I didn't fit in with the orphans, didn't want to fit in with the gangs, literally didn't fit in with society in general

It's hard to fit into a district known for their positivity, I don't get the point of finding a white cloud in a grey sky, District 9 is a pretty crap District to live in, especially for a orphan, I just wanted solicitude now I'm in the fucking hunger games where everyone will see me

Our stupid escort throught it would be a good idea to lock the doors so we can all talk, she has gone and Myren is just looking through papers in a seperate booth, I am sitting in the corner near the door trying to get it to open thankfully my District partner is being way over melodramatic crying to her mentor how she will die, while Serna gives her a shoulder to cry on, I never crossed pathd with her

And I don't actually know if your name is Kiara or Chiara, her fault for brushing me aside at Reapings like I'm a virus, I guess when you get compared to a devil, people don't like you but I have never killed someone, Yes I have hurt a lot of people even put them in hospital but really it was to get them away from me or if they found my hiding place, I would just scare them with my sledge hammer and some either fell over or got in it's way

It isn't a bladed weapon so no damage would be done, I wouldn't kill someone for stupid purpose like for money or fear, I don't want to be feared I just wanted to be alone, at the orphanage it was hard, I did have a friend once

He was like me didn't fit in with society, wanted isolation, you can bond with people like that, actually speak to them then he was reaped a few years ago and got killed, a part of me wants to avenge him but what's the point, his killer is dead brutally killed by Isaac, I got satisfaction watching her suffer

And I'm not a merciless person, maybe it is my hate for districts better off, Districts that if you are a orphan you actually get taken cared off instead of having to fend for your self or maybe I actually liked the guy

"There are a lot of rumours about you" I look up to see Myren sit down opposite me

"The murder ones are incorrect I have never ended a life, I am more just a bully I want my own space if someone comes to close I go defensive plus they don't hire orphans where I was from, so I stole a lot, people fell for my trick it was simple, unfortunately I got the title from the orphanage" I say

"But you would kill if you had to" He says

"Yes but you see what happens to outers who go out of their way to kill, Im not trained, I also don't have great self control" I say

"You and tanner are similar but different, you don't act tough and aggressive you naturally are, you never lost a fight as well I heard" He says

"Unlike most of the people I fought on the streets I have a brain" I say

"So I guess you undertsand what needs to be done, I can help you, issues I have had with my tributes is that they dont know what needs to be done, they dont want to kill or if they are like Tanne, think this can be a walk in the park, clearly you aren't going to Allie with your District partner" He says

"Do I look like a guy that makes friends" I mumble

"You are friends with Riley weren't you, you two seem really similar" He says

"Were, it is hard to be friends with someone who is in a coffin, after his death I just detached myself more" I say

I am only confining in Myren because he is my mentor he can help me win plus, he is respectful not like some kid that won and now cries over what he or she did

"You angry or upsets about that" He says

"Angry I don't get upset his death forced me to have to fend for myself, I did not have anyone that understood or trusted me, I only trusted two people and one of them backstabbed me but he didn't, so yes I did enjoy his killer getting brutally killed by Isaac and I would happily watch her death again to bring out my anger side but I sometimes get to aggressive where even if I am in control I look like the bad guy, so what is the point of me going out my way to target the district 2 girl if 2 are one of the District to reap a female when I know getting revenge on someone that wasn't even involved in his death will surely backfire for me" I say

"Smart, obviously killing is a thing you need to do but wiht 20 males this year and about a quarter who I know would not be citizen of the year, killing may not be necessary for you, unless you get in danger" He says

"I have ideas, I do have a bit of trouble controlling my emotions but it doesn't weaken me they make me more violent, I just knew what would happen if I killed someone, the security is more strict near the orphanage due to the murder rates that happen" I say

"I have been analysing the files, competition is stiff, the careers this year are strong, 3 of the Boys are physical and their districts best male, also seem to be on the hard hearted and emotional side which makes them that much more dangerous, the other boy from 4 is the most stable career boy, also strong and has good weaponary technique and the girl from 2 May be the underdog this year, physically not a threat, emotionally timid, but by far the most mentally prepared tribute with a skill that may save a life and is probably the only female that has a chance to make final 8, the boys are juts to strong this year" he says

"Doesn't seem like their will be a career alliance this year then" I say

"Smart you just worked that out by a few words" He says

"I read alot of books back home, the library was really the only place I felt normal" I say, I am not hunger games intelligent though, I am from 9 not 2 or 4, we don't analyse the hunger games we hate watching them

"Good, at the moment your calm" He says

"I'm calm because I know there is a chance I will die and I am okay with that, I will fight but at the end if the day only one win, what about the outer" I say

"Your not the only misunderstood outsider, the boy from 5 is openly a rebel hates the Capitol hates careers but his a bit too careless to be Lets say be a threat plus physically not the best against the others, one of the boys from 6 however is morphing addict isn't allowed any here but on his file he is filled with hates anger and wants solicitude, would recommend looking at him if you wanted an Allie, the boy from 7 is technically a orphan but a part of this brotherhood with strict morals and does kill members and others that betray them, the boy from 8 is noted as the strongest outer threat, a box carrying, physically stromp, emotionally strong but it's his determination that beats all the other tributes he has a daughter back home that is a spark to light his killer Inscint and then the boys from 10 one a gang member and another blank history but I am a bit concerned about him there is just something wrong about him" Myren says

I take into acount everything he says finding a clear pattern with a majority of the males this year rule breakers, or ones that don't follow the crowd, it is also difficult to tell who the hero and villain would be this year unless they want a different approach "Do they want a hero V villain or something different" I ask

"I'm not sure because as you may have notice there aren't really any clear heroes or villains, there will be ones once the games starts but last year it was pretty obvious, this year not so much" He says

"Did you guys know about the tributes already being hand chosen and the twenty four rule" I ask

"No, I spoke to Isaac though, he knew as did 2,7 and 4 so clearly the Capitol chose their favourites, it's a little odd that District 8 was told due to their performance last year but I guess the boy is a threat" He says

"The game I want to play is one where I can go under the radar, play to my strengths in a stealth and cunning way, sadly little things can make me flip, I still haven't gotten over Riley's death I'm worried the second I see the district 2 female I will attack even if I don't want to cause harm to her" I say

"That is what we need to work on however losing it in training may not be a bad thing this year is more like the strong and the weak, the careers or what ever strong boy alliances there are will target the weak before the strong, why target the strong and get injured where you can target the weak get kills which means sponsors and be healthy by the time you meet your biggest threat, you aren't a career, don't act like one but putting yourself in the strong category in the spotlight may give you a few more days to find a way to win if your afraid to kill" He says

"I'm not afaraid to kill" I snarl

Maybe I bit louder since my partner and her mentor look over but look back after a few second "your a sensitive one aren't out" he says

"Call me asshole to demon and I don't care I just don't like being called weak no one apart from an orphan understands what it is like, we don't have proper shelters there are holes in the walls, broken windows, no heating or air condition, not warm water, 20 of us crammed in a small room that only fits 5 bunk beds, we only get supplied water and stale bread once a day so if we want more food we must work or steal for it, and since the grain yards dont hire orphans in my area, I had to get money and food my own way, I was lucky the man at the scythe shop needed someone to smash the metal for him, that's how I'm strong but that only gave me enough for bether and warmer clothes since the food in my area was almost un eatable, I lived in the slums of the outriders the worst and poorest area of nine, the orpanages in the better areas were full by the time I needed help, no one in my area works apart from the shop owners, we only have a weapon store, clothing store and bakery, the bakery we are only given the most stale bread, the bread the district can't give to the workers or Capitol so they give it to us, I never eaten meat in my life, the rice sometimes give me food poisning and the city folks treat us and look at us like trash, the price for food is high, so don't you damn call me weak because I should be dead, I use manipulation and stealth to get food and money, I fight kids in the streets if they attack me for desperation" I say standing

"Alistair wait I just wanted to get a emotion out of You" He says

"You want me to get angry because you hate seeing District 9 look like a weak district, well I'm sorry but I don't want to win for you I want a better life and I don't appreciate you playing with my emotions because I work so hard to keep them at bay so why not you help mentor miss my life is over and leave me the fuck alone" I sneer walking over to the door smashing onto it the flicking escort

"It's still locked" Myren says

"Fucking leave me alone and you two stop fucking looking at me like I'm a freak and you fucking escort where ever the fuck You are open the damn door before I cause harm to your precious train and victors" I shout

I almost shout when the door opens and the escort is no where to be seen "Your room is on the other side" Myren says

I glare at him walking across the room and to the other now open door and to the corridor to find a sign with my name on it on a door

I know my emotions may kill me especially since they are all over the place and so what if they do, all I want is to be stopped being looked at like this demon, like this lowlife and if I have to get blood on my hand to get that freedom so fucking be it

* * *

 **Gabriel Tallier 18, District 4 Male**

* * *

They found out, they had to, why else would I be reaped in a district that is a Capitol favourite that has Archer

He would choose the best two males that can bring victory or two that have a dirty past, I was one of the best but not top 3 plus I'm not mentally unstable I won't give them entertainment, I will be close to a typical career and the Capitol Don't like that, he must of found out and please the Capitol but sending a boy that has committed a crime to death

In my district they frown upon busexuality

It wasn't my fault but I love him and he loved me they say love at first sight is real for me it is, He was a fishermen I was a boy that operated the boats both of us trained, and due to all the drama in the centre, all the groups, all the boys who should be locked in mental ward we found eachother

Now I was stolen away from him just for being different, we had to keep our relationship a secret, my parents were elite which is maybe why sawyer is sitting as far away as me as he can and just looking out the window, since our mentors locked us in the small room to talk while they sort things out

Clearly our alliance won't work

I was born in the elite side but I was one of the nicer ones which is why Theon didn't target me, He was the mayors son but everyone knows Sawyer, he made it clear how much he hates us, threatens kids heaps in the centre, always gave me and Brent dirty looks

I doubt he knows what I am, but I wouldn't give it pass him, I fiddle with the ring in my hand

I was going to propose, after the Reapings I am finally an adult, I could of ran away and lived with him in area, in the District where the mayor doesn't visit, where we can finally not have to walk on nails

His parents understood, they liked me but my parents would get me killed if I left them, they wanted a victor, I was too in love to take things seriously

"So your a faggot"

I get shocked well his nice isn't he, he has a small smirk on his face "And your a criminal" I say

"That is me but come on man, atleast I didn't break a clear rule of the district don't fuck another man, you two aren't that subtle you know I heard you in the bathrooms once, could of gotten you killed but your man wasn't an elite" he says

I bite my lip "I'm reaped though" I say

"Because again dickhead you weren't so subtle, I bet you Archer saw you guys since his 19, He was safe plus your an elite, a enemy to almost every teenage boy that gets looked down by them, like myself actually more then my self" He says

"I'm not like the elite, I never judged you" I say

"You called me criminal, I'm a free man aren't I Or was" He says

I never really let bullies push me around, even at the centre the boys kept teasing me because I wouldn't go out to parties or dates, I actually worked which they didn't like, but I lived driving boats

"Well you called me something that was something I was afraid of, I'm sick of being judged because I love someone and maybe your just annoyed because you were never loved" I say

He stands up clenching his fist and I'm concerned I Provoked him but he sits down swearing under his breath "I'm sorry" I say

"I don't fucking care, I'm not joining the careers and I don't want you as a Allie so maybe we can try and actually get along otherwise I will do something that I don't really want to do" He growls

"doesn't seem like there will be a career alliance then because I'm not joining" I say

"Your definition a typical career, somewhat good looking, strong, weapon skills, realistic and not insane although never seen a gay career maybe you may cheat on your future husband" He says

His mouth is going to get him killed, his lucky I don't really care what he says "I'm not a killer though, I hated them, hated the elite" I say

"You always attended the dinner parties, spoke to the adult, acted like a good young man, if you hated the elite you would be like yours truley" He says

"I had to hide my sexuality because I was afraid to get killed, you were always going to be safe due to your parents" I say

"See man if you ran away from home you and your boyfriend could of been together and the peacekeepers in the slums are laid back that way, one even gave me his gun, sadly it was unloaded but it was fun to threaten elite with" He says

"I know I was there when you screamed out you will start a training centre shooting, but I knew the gun was unloaded" I say

"Observing, can our damn mentors just get in here since clearly you hate my company and I hate even being in the same room as an elite" He says

Like his wish was heard our mentors walk in, I actually don't know So is mentoring but seeing that all of them notice that we are in the opposite ends of the room as eachother it gives a clear image what will happen, it's hard to find the District partner bond where there is two males "I'm guessing one of you isn't joining the careers" Lukas says

I'm guessing Archer isn't mentoring which is good "Neither" Sawyer says

"Smart, so I guess you don't want to be trained together" He sayd

"I don't even want to be in the same room as this fag" Sawyer says

Kelsey looks disgusted by his word "Chill, he technically is one, should be happy you got the more normal tributes" Lukas says

"Normal" She says

"Is she my fucking mentor" Sawyer snaps

"Archer chose, since you don't want her and Daylen doesn't want Gabriel why not we just swap and not tell the Capitol year, Sawyer needs hard minds to mentor him and Gabriel well I don't give a shit" Lukas says

"Fine by us, come on Gabriel" Jayden says, I follow him and Kelsey giving Sawyer one more glance, I do want to know what the boy is really thinking to be honest, he just smirks to me and I don't know if the look he gives me is one where he will murder me or a stay out of his way probably both

"We want to test you, so here are all the files of the 6 tributes from career districts" Jayden says placing down six files, I didn't realise that there would be only one female from a career district, I guess the captiol really want a male to win

"See the way we won is Because we studied our rivals knew what would happen what might happen, Kelsey used it to avoid, I used it to try and fit in with the nicer crowd" He says

"So knowing the career dynamic may help me" I say

"If you know if there is a pack or not will be useful information, guessing alliances will help to" Kelsey says

I look at the files "Sawyer has found a match made in heaven hasnt he, the only thing that is a clear differences between the two is that the boy from 2 isn't a criminal and has a sister in the games which is more estranged" I say

"I guessed it two, the scary thing is Sawyer does click with someone like him, The boy from 2 is smart enough to work wiyh him" He says

"Clealry the girl from 2 won't join, too nice, not even close to a career mindset may be forced into a alliance for her medical skills" I say

"Would you consider her as a allie?" Kelsey's asks

"I don't really get along with females my age, I argue with them more, and I know she seems like one that would back out a fight but I don't want too ruin her chances" I say

"You dont have to be ashamed you know, it was only the elite that hated bisexuality not us" Jayden says

"But it's almost unknown in other districts, what if they see me as a easy target or a criminal" I say

"Look at Sawyer" Kelsey says

That does make me slightly better, I look back at the files "What is one of the boys from one file almost blank" I ask

"I don't kmow, Last year Payton's was almost blank, normally the tributes that hide very well are almost blank however knowing Archer he would purposely make it, same with boy from 10 but looking at their photos and Reapings they may be the insane tributes this year or maybe just hid very well" Jayden says

I just nod "Clealry there won't be a career alliance, Sawyer and Ciaran would most certainly got together, Serenity may find a allie she can fully trust and work with, Rhett is a unknown and Kian seems like a bloodbath" I say

"Going alone wouldn't be smart, Sawyer seems like the guy that would backstab his partner, or just cut down anyone he sees, plus some outer tributes are willing to kill for sponsor money, or supplies, a career alone will be the best bet, your strong we both know that but you don't have a heart as a killer and a desperate outer will indentify that and use that to their advantage" Jayden says

"I prefer to only trust myself but I get where your coming from" I say

"We won't tell you who to allie with, we did the same with Braelyn last year and she made a friend, I know you wouldn't look at allies for that purpose but go with your gut and someone you would work with" he says

"Obviousy would have to be a outer, unless the boy from 1 is actually compentant" I say

"He thinks his the best bit but unless you have high tolerance for pests go ahead, go with District 7 is you really want the boy seems like a good choice" He says

I just nod "What about sponsorship surely if Sawyer knows everyone will know, the Capitol Kill people like me" I say

"Sawyer only knows because Archer knows the only thing you should worry about is him mouthing off, the Capitol won't know, we will try and get you money but with the tributes this year you need to stand out yeah" He says

"How?" I ask

"Be yourself" Kelsey says

I raise an eyerbwow "Why die a fake person where you can die yourself aNd win yourself" Jayden says

They are right, all my life I had to be carful with the way I acted, what I said, how I look a males, how I am way more comfortable around them, how am somewhat moody like a female, now in the games I act like who I am because if I do win I will be safe from strunity and if Sebastian who was a lot worse then me last year won, so can I, I broke a petty rule made by 4 and the Capitol to make their districts and place perfect, other districts allow differences

The games should be no different

* * *

 **Brodie Wahner 16, District 6 Male**

* * *

I have been banging on this god damn door for hours

I will literally kill the fucking person that had the good idea of locking me in here and I'm not a murderous person but want to see blood spill

It is not my fault, I need it, I crave it, when we first got on this stupid train I had a little bit of a hissy fit, punched my District partner because he gave me a stupid look and tried to cut the window open

I need morphing, no one understands what it's like to be addicted, honestly I hardly remember what I did with it, but I need a shot every 2 hours after that I start to withdraw I haven't had a shot for 2 days since the peacekeepers locked me in the justice building at the day of the Reapings after they caught me on the street and that I almost overdosed

I didn't mean to look suicidal that stuff is addictive and is important and I need it, it takes me away from the reality of the real world, of the person I became, I didn't want to be this way but when you live in the outskirts with drug addict parents you don't end up as let's aay a good person, especially if you see your parents overdose when your 10

I don't care what they did, or that I ended up in the streets, the morphling saved me, I dont actually know what I did with it, but I'm still alive, I'm not overly malnourished, I seemed to be strong enough to make a large dent in this door, although now blood is running down my arms, pain errupting in them

Without it I feel lost, I admit I can think straight and I know where I am but that is not the point, I feel sick, my head hurts, I hear this ringing if I am like this in the games I will die

Atleast now I'm less violent, apperantly I did kill quite a few people back home, again without my morphling I remember nothing but clearly I didn't get caught, the District does care if you kill other people it's killing yourself, our District is way overpopulated and with Payton gone no one is getting rid of loose ends

I was in the category, I don't think I saw him, I only know who he is because when I didn't have morphling I heard the news, I have survived times without it but I wasn't happy plus I had my friends with me not locked in a room like some rapid animal, I pull back, Holden is a morphling Addict and I don't see him locked in a room, they actually dont stop him either

I would survive better if I had some with me, if I'm clear headed all I feel is anger and hatred, I know people say that is a weapon but how would I find the determination to win, all I want is more morphling, I don't care if I have to die to do it, I give up sitting on the chair

There is no point breaking my hands, they won't give in, this isn't 6, this is the hunger games, and if I want to live I need to be clear headed, that's if I want to win

What is the point anymore?

The door opens and Corin walks in, I look up not saying anything, when I am clearminded I hardly speak, mostly because I'm not use to be like this, I am use to morphling, I need and crave it

I Feel my hands shake "Shit are you okay" Corin says running over to me, I feel a bit of wetness on my face, oh yeah I suffer from nose bleeds the morphling hide those

Or it could be withdrawal honestly I don't know anymore

I try and rub it wiht my sleeve but Corin gives me some tissues "I need morphling" I state

"you need medical care in your file it sees you suffer from headaches and nose bleeds, that's why you were addicted, you used it to hide from the physical pain" He says

"Mental pain" I say wiping my nose

He gives me a vile with some syrup aNd I drink it thinkings it's morphling but I dont feel the adreline rush, or the colourful world, my nose stops and my head clears, I still see Corin, I still see pain, I throw my tissue in the bin chucking the vile at him

"Morohling" I growl

He doesn't react or seem intimidated, who am I kidding this boy killed a few careers without blinking a eye, he killled his sister without blinking a eye "You feel better don't you" Corin says

I nod, he gives me a bottle of pills "These are sugar pills whenever you want morphling have one of these, it will help" Corin says

I grab it "Why can't I just have morphling" I ask

"Because you will be dead before you hear the sound of a cannon, you may have survived 6 but in the game tributes would see the weakness and will kill you, you don't have control of your mind, you will say or do something that will get you killed" He says

I sigh, he has a point, but without I feel lost, like I don't know who I am, what I am "I don't remember anything about my life" I say

"Then start over, this is your chance you go in the clear minded, you fight and win, you make a life, one where you don't need to turn to drugs, where you can make friends, feel happy for once, that's all you wanted right, you turned to morpling because you were afraid broken, you wanted that to hide it but why not try fixing it instead of hiding from it, believe me you experience the lowest points of your life before you can experiment the greatest" He says

"Will these pills help" I say

"Yes, it will make sure you don't even feel the urge, it worked for Holden a few years back but after his mother died we just couldn't help him anymore, the medicine helps your headaches and nose bleeds, take the sugar pills in wiht you but you need spnoses to get you the other stuff" He says

"So am I physically sick" I ask

"You look more pale then you should be, thankfully your still well built, but the headaches and nose bleeds aren't withdrawal, it's side effects of drugs your 16 and already dependant on them, when did you start" He asks

"When my parents died and I became a orphan, I don't remember 6 maybe 8 years ago" I say

"Let me guess your parents were both drug addicts you grew up in the outskirts they overdosed, you were alone and vane part of a gang that took morphling all day and because you took so much you don't remember anything" He says

"Sounds right" I mumble

I guess it does feel nice to be in reality, to be in control on my emotions and to remember the last hour "Your not violent either was that tantrum just withdrawal" He says

"I am violent but your not a threat or a annoyance to me" I say

He raises an eyebrow "But I'm not insane" I say

"Well without morphling, just forget that side of yourself okay, that boy is dead and now Is a new one trust your self, you don't need morphling, it will kill you, the games aren't easy, you will feel mentally broken but hiding from it, trying to relieve it will make you a coward" He sasy

I feel a bit of anger and he almost goes to grab my wrists but I just calm sinking into my chair and he pulls back "Thats a good start you pulled back" He says

"I don't get too angry" I mumble

At the moment all I feel is like violence is my only way to win that's what I turn too without thinking but the only way for me to win this is to stay rationale, to think for my self I can't change and be a good person because I know I don't work well wiht others, I feel distant, I missed so much of my life that I hardly remember what is use to be like to be a child

To actually live "That's good, just don't get too emotional, Alright" He says softly

I feel like telling him I don't get emotional, I almost bark it out bit I just keep y mouth shut, knowing he knows how to speak to someone like me "Will you help Tristan, as I'm not the one anyone in 6 would want to win" I say

"Believe it or not bit I actually helped Payton last year as well even if he wasn't my tribute, I was the only one that spoke to him, he was pure evil, Your just a boy that doesn't know wrong from right, or has a proper childhood, the games live to throw those kids in the game to show how savage the districts are but I know go on a physcotic killing soree" He says

When I was going through withdrawal back home I did hear the hunger games news, about Payton, even know they keep mentioning him, like although his dead, his a tribute that would me remember for ages "What was so memorable about him, I didn't aftualky remember last years game, who won" I ask

"Sebastian boy from 2, Payton was a assassin one that also didn't have a proper upbringing, you can't help but feel bad for him, bit he was just too far gone, he was more of a puppet master he did get a few kills, but he created rivalries, broke alliance, caused a mentally stable tribute to go insane but it was his actions in the final three which caused conservasery and made him a even bigger villain to Payton, revealed to Payton that his District partner was actually his sister before he was forced to kill her as Payton fatally wound her to the point even the Capitol wouldn't fit, I would watch last years game, this year had the theme of dominant male theme so if you keno's how to play against that you should be fine" He says

"Cause there are twenty males, right" I ask

"Yeah, the females come from 2,3,5 and 9, but none are a physical threat or ones that would kill to win, the onkynfemale I see making the final 8 is the girl from 2, for intelligence alone but the boys are certainly the ones to watch out for, your not the only one rough around the edges, maybe the only morpling Addict but there are quite a few orphans criminals, those sort somyou won't be the odd one out, just don't join a large alliance" He says

"I won't, I don't like interacting much, Your lucky I'm speaking this much" I say

I am hoping if I get close to him, he will give me more morphling but even if I have those sugar pills and that syrup would be fine

"I know what your doing, I'm not giving you morphling" Hs says

I don't say anything "But I appreciate your effort, if you win you can get morphling if you really want you would of wasted your life but you wouldn't be a kid anymore" He says

His right "I'm going outside you can say in here or try and make friends wiht your partner" He says

"I want an allie but not him" I say

"Well it's your choice if you need me you know where I am" He says

When he leaves I shove a pill in my mouth, it doesn't give me that pleasure like morphling but it does sort of help me and I know if I want to live through this, I need to go in like I am no and not some drug addict


	5. Hard Choices

**Training Day 1**

* * *

 **Ciaran Brander 18, District 2 Male**

* * *

I am still pissed off about this and I still haven't really opened my eyes up to where I am

Still don't know what I want to do, do I really want to win and play the game the Capitol wanted me too, or do I want to die

Neither really but I wasted my whole life training to be in this shit hole, you only live once and I wasted it to follow my brothers stupid delusion

Im also annoyed that my door is locked, I don't know who did it but fuck them

If I really wanted to kill my stupid sister, I would of done it years go, I couldn't sleep all night due to the noise the Capitol citizens have been making, we are on level 3 and I can still hear them, they were having some festival celebrating the start of the games, it sickens me more that I was actually willing to fight for them

Not anymore

I don't have a issue with killing, I killed my brother in a split moment angry brain fade, I can clearly do it again, that isn't the issue I know the issue

Serenity is my weakness, I don't know why but she still is, I want to hate her, however I know I need her in these games Rowan did tell me the clue they left is that survival and being able to heal your self is more important then fighting, she is the only one this year with those valuable skills, plus if she is with me then I will know the right time to get rid of her, if she isn't then I will worry that she is somehow plotting my death

She is a innocent girl I know that but surely she wants some revenge, doesn't everyone plus I am her biggest weakness no doubt Sebastian would of told her me dying would help her win

I don't know if I can kill her, I want to but I know I will be the most hated person in district two and maybe the captiol, I will make my self a villain and I don't want to play that game, yes I want to kill but I don't want to be seen as the bad guy, killing Serenity or that older boy from 8 will make me hated and that will clearly cause my death

Sebastian was likeble last year believe it or not, our district sympathised with him, some even related to him, that isn't me, I am not a likeable person so if I were to kill her there is no way Archer would allow me to win, killing a younger sibling has happened before but that was district 6 and that was the captiol's say

I notice a avox coming from a door putting my training clothes on the bed "Let me out" I say

He stares at me quickly grabbing a piece of paper from his pocket _'I can't your mentor has to let you out'_

I sneer at him and he bolts off and when I try and get through the door he left in, it is locked, I get changed maybe I am conflicted about my self, I don't want to look like a career but I can't seem weak either

I was told to eliminate the weak first, Rowan also said by weakening Serenity it will make tributes that are willing, to kill or target her especially the rough edged outers who know they can gain sponsor money, it is different for them they have no relations to her, so they wouldn't of killed their little sister with choice

After what seems like ages my door finally opens and Rowan comes in "Before you loose your cool, every door is locked from the inside, apart from Gunner and Callen, it is just for safety and has been occurring for quite a few years, it is just about the fourth or third year in the row that one tribute is in danger whether it is by a mentor or tribute, so blame me since they are nervous I would attack your sister during the night" He says

"And if you have the chance you would" I say tiliting my head

"and you would too if you weren't worried about what people thought" He says

"I'm not fucking worried about what people think, I just don't want to be a target" I growl

He seems surpised I didn't loose my temper or attempt to attack him, I think after I killed my brother due to a one second anger meltdown I am trying to leave that rage to the games, the last thing i want is to attack a victor that can easily kill me without blinking or get killed because I accientally killed district 2's residental lunatic who also has a likeable factor believe it or not

"your so stupid, that is what Archer wants, you somehow believe I told you not to kill her if anything you should, it helps your game better, yeah you will be hated but if you play the distraught act like Sebastian actually is feeling you may end up like him, plus after a while the captiol won't need to care about whether you act anymore" he says

I bite my lip, so maybe I did misinterpret what he said or maybe I just didn't listen to what he was saying and I guess the one advice Callen gave me was to listen to everything Rowan says that he actually has advice that can be the reason why a tribute wins or dies

"So you want me to kill her" I say

"For you to win she needs to die, whether it is by you or a allie, if she does not allie with you she needs to be dead by the bloodbath" He says

I nod my head and he leads me out, I already know how to play my individal game, make one allie, stay loyal and get as much kills as possible, play the games as a killer not a career

Serenity is speaking to both of her mentors and Callen at the table with them becoming silent the second I walk in, Rowan tilts his head at Serenity who looks down, people think she is strong but I really don't see it, but I guess without me or Rowan she can find that hope and courage down, he scares the life out of her, I conflict her

"I am not going to hijack her game why do you all treat me like a child" Rowan says

"It isn't that way, she needs extra help and advice that he doesn't need, no favourtism" Sebastian says patting her shoulder while she gets up walking over to the elevator, I swear that is the first time she has let a male touch her with shaking

"Paint a target" Rowan mumbles to me and I know what he means

The elevator ride is silent "I am willing to fix things" I say

She looks a me slightly shocked and I push her out when we make it to the centre a few tributes coming in

She is about to say something but the head trainer walks in, how ever my eyes look at the predicted placings and tribute profiles, for me it's more knowing the names of the tributes I may potentially need to kill and it also gives me a chance to know who are the weak ones and who are the strong

However I am not impressed, I am predicted first and I can see a few tributes glance at me, while the head trainer speaks about the importance of survival skills, the lighter haired boy from 1 speaks "Why am I not number one clearly I am the best and will be the career leader" he says

For fuck sake his one of those

I glance back at his District partner who I didn't even realise came in who just walks off when I look at him without even being dismissed, I think that's Rhett

The one too look out for, Cleary he is either playing the mysterious act or a few screws loose

I clench my fist keeping calm as the head trainer goes through the predicted system "Fuck this" The boy from 9 screams walking off to a isolated station

"Fine your dismissed Rhett if you want to speak we can" The head trainee says

"I am Kian and no I want to put my career alliance together" He says

I literally have to wrap both my arms around Serenity to stop her from bolting as a majority of the other tributes leave "Let me go I'm not joining the careers" She says

"I don't want to either but I want to give this moron a piece of my mind" I whisper in her ear

She stops moving and I let her go when Kian walks up to us, the boys from four stands their with one just walking off, the other snickering then walking over to us, I think his the one Rowan wants me to allie with

"Didn't your mentor tell you there is no career alliance" Sawyer I think says

I look up Yeah it's sawyer, the other one just went off to one of the survival stations actually no tributes are actually at the weapon stations, or ones that I can actually see since a few stations are blocked off by others, and it is clear a few of the boys don't want to be seen, I wouldn't be surprised if that boy from 9 actually left he didn't look happy about being here

"No he told me I would be leader" He says

"There is no career alliance don't you get it" Sawyer says

His loosing his temper Maybe we are the perfect match, if he agrees that Serenity is the best for his game he may help me keep her with us or kill her that saves me from getting her blood on my hand, I just prefer not to be reminded for the rest of my life I willingly killed my sister

Sebastian got forgiveness because he didn't know, I know and I openly said I don't care why should I, Kian us crosses his arms "Then leave I don't want you" He says

"What he means is that we don't actually train like District one does and compared to you we are nothing, why should we hold back someone that clearly has Victor written all over them, you don't then need us holding you back" I say

"Your right, thanks" He says walking off well I didn't think that would work so easily says a lot about him

I grab serenity's hand when she tries to walk away, I think she knows this mean I'm going to force her into a alliance, however clearly she knows what I'm thinking because her knee hits mine and I let go "Fuck you" I sneer, she quickly walks off accidentally crashing into the boy from 8 then when she gets up quickly sprinting into a hidden area

"I'm guessing you don't have control over her" Sawyer says

"She would of been ordered to not get controlled by me and make her own choices, did you have the same thought as me" I ask

"Have her as a allie for suvrival and medical skills yes, my mentor actually wanted me to allie with both tributes from two one to be loyal to and one to use before she is not useful anymore" He says

I smirk at him slightly "She is timid somewhat afraid of conflict, if we try and use agression to join us, she will either join or look weak which will make her a target for a few wild cards who I know can turn out to be killers" I say

"Clayton and Rhett I can see it in both their eyes plus the way they are no where to be see or if they are, they just look natural" He says

"Exactly, she is a threat, they don't want a boys club the entire games and have all four girls die in the in the bloodbath my sister is the only one that may stand a chance" I say

"But weak enough to be seen as a easy target, let me know how I can help if you swear a final two deal to me" He says sticking his hand out

I trust him, his seen as a criminal back home but both of us share a very short temper "Will you kill my sister if she doesn't join us" I say

"I was planning to anyways" He says

I grab his hand shaking it and I lead him to where I think she is, My whole game will be compared to hers and I insantly become a centre of attention which I don't like, she is in one of the corners at one of the survival stations however I do notice that the boy from 8 is close by at one the weapon stations how ever he actually isn't grabbing one just keeps glancing at my sister like she is doing to him

Then Rhett who also is at a weapon station but just seems to be staring at the photo's that shows how a tribute can kill another

She gets up about to leave but I grab her arm "This is not a career alliance, it is just a alliance, you want allies right" I say

"You just want me for my medical skills" She says softly

"I did a first aid course back home, I don't think we need you for that" Sawyer says stepping forward

"For what survival then learn your self" She says almost whispering the last part but I heard it all

"Maybe I do somewhat care, I can't have you dying in the back of my head that means more pressure for me to win for two if you die in the bloodbath which you will if you say no" I say

She looks up at Sawyer "Sebastian told me your plan, I can't join if that's what you plan to do" She says

His temper does shock me because he shoves my arm away grabbing her by the end of her top "Go on say my plan then" He snarls

I stare at him, did he plan to backstab both of us but then I see her staring at Rhett as he watches intently, he has a plan to kill one of the two wild cards and she was involved "I uh, don't worry about it please I don't want join" she says

If his quick temper shocks me his next action does even more as he uses the hand holding her top to swing up his fist meeting nicely with her nose as I push him out the way when a knife flies in his direction

I glance at Rhett who tilts his head and when I see the blood almost pouring from her nose I push him away "Have fun enjoying the last few day alive because your mine in the bloodbath" He sneers

A smirk once again appears on my lips when I see that Clayton and Alistair are in the proximity and heard the hold thing, however Rhett's actions did scare me a little bit but he seemed that he was also doing to stop Hudson from intervening

We make it back out "If she tells the trainer I will torture her" He sneers

"you do that" I shrug

It's easier to say it the actually see it hopefully I won't need too

* * *

 **Serenity Brander 17, District 2 Female**

* * *

I just stand in shock holding my nose, I don't know what I did or say

I was just standing up for my self like I was ordered, I was told to make my own choices and that what Sawyer planned is to use me as a pawn to kill the boy from one, he does plan to stay loyal to my brother but I was still cautious, I want the best chance of staying alive although I doubt I have a slight chance but if I try then at least I wouldn't be a lost cause

Rhett just stares at me intently "You should fix that" He says

I wipe my nose feeling the blood coming from both sides "Why did you help" I ask quietly

He shrugs "I don't like criminals"

"Plus I didn't want him to get involved" He says signalling to Hudson who is still glancing, I know he wants to approach me but I just ran, I guess I am nervous, Sebastian told me he will be a good allie but warned me to analyse him before I say yes

His nervous to approach which means he must be genuine plus he did look like he was going to help "They didn't approach you" I ask

"I'm not a pawn, go get help" He says stepping closer to me

I know there is something up with him, something to fear and to be suspicious about and I know why "your not just a wild card" I say softly

"I don't want to hurt you keep what you know about me to yourself" He says

I am confused on why he wouldn't threaten me maybe he wouldn't kill a weakling, that is what my brother tried to do, I realise that the blood is still forming and the last thing I want is for Sawyer to get in trouble, its my fault

I quickly walk off and to the first aid room almost turning back when I see a trainer sitting from the front, and by his youth and the fact that he is reading a comic book that he is that trainer Sebastian told me about "Hold up" he says

I turn around firmly holding my nose hoping he won't notice "A district 2 girl coming to the first aid room, not the first time I have seen it you don't need to cover it love, I did do first aid" He says

"I can fix it my self it is just I don't want to go to the main area" I say

He opens the door leading me in and getting me to sit on the bed moving my hand "You don't seem like the type that would get into fights" he says

"I'm not really good with my words" I say when he gives me something to wipe my face with and a tablet to stop the bleeding

"Sebastian told me your background, his going to kill me for not looking out for you but I was put on first aid duty since quite a few males are on the concern list for causing bodily harm against another tribute, last year it was obvious this year the big dogs are cryptic so who punched you clearly a male" He says

"I walked into a wall" I say throwing the tissue in the bin relieved the bleeding has stopped

"Come on Serenity not even I will fall for that, it was a clear hook to the nose lucky he didn't break it, I'm not going to tell the head trainer I just need to put it in a incident report they will check after the games why do you think a lot of areas are closed off and this place is like a maze they want to make it safer, there aren't any clear maniacs this year but there has to be one ever year so his doing very well to hide it" He says

And once again I was stupid and alarmed Rhett, I don't know what he is but years with Rowan I know a killer if I see one "Maybe this year is different" I say

"It wouldn't be if anything there may be two, I have been watching a few of the tributes, the boy from 10 has set alarm bells and the less whiny one from one" He says

I stay quiet, I haven't actually seen the boy from 10, the blonde one anyways "Why does it matter" I mumble

The last thing I need is Rhett to target me too, I don't know his past but I know he may be hiding something, but does it really matter "You know something don't you, spill we are from the same team here I am from 2 after all" he says

I almost say that loyalty wise the district factor doesn't matter but he has helped me and is talking to gently and not like force "Fine who punched you then, was it your brother because Sebastian will gut me if he found out and I haven't told him" He says

I guess I don't want to get him in trouble and although it may be fully healed Sebastian may realize something is wrong "It wasn't Ciaran" I say

"Then who" he says

"Boy from 4" I mumble

"Sawyer does not suprise me let me guess his the crazy one to" He says

"No-" He cuts me off

"Don't worry I won't say your name, I don't want anyone to take credit for my gossip, just don't worry, it will put a target on his back which is good for you isn't it" He says

"the weak would be targeted first" I mumble

Sawyer made me look weak in front of Rhett, Clayton and Alistair, three boys that would become killers, I know that was his stargegy to make me a target, in case I do survive the bloodbath, not that I will if he promised to kill me, his a threat and unlike with Ciaran I know he won't hestiate

And I can't fight someone like him, I'm not sure if I want to

"Maybe, or maybe not, there are a few wild cards this year, they don't care about the weak first strong last philosophy, especially the outer districts, there is no career alliance this year so anyone can be a threat, shouldn't you be looking for a Allie" He says

Sebastian encouraged me to Allie with the older boy from 8, Raiden warned me against it, I think he did want to ask me but I ran and when sawyer and Ciaran were speaking to me he did want to intervene, but his predicted 5th and his only a boy from 8, he seems to kind and genuine His a father as well and I doubt he would just be a easy kill maybe it isn't a act but his willingness to win scares me

"I don't know if I should" I mumble

"Let me guess the boy from 8 is on the mind of you and your mentors, clearly he wants you to so what if he kills you what other harm would he do" He says

I stare at him, that makes me feel even more confused, I am scared of dying and scared of getting hurt which is why I chose not to go with my brother since I knew I would be treated like a prisoner instead of a allie and for once in 5 years I finally have my freedom, even when Callen took ownership I knew by law I was still his

In the documents on the child slavery system the only way for freedom is death or to become victor and whilst in the games I am no longer owned, I can finally be my own person and to be honest that scares me, I am to scared to go against one of my mentors and to scared to make my own decision which is why Callen didn't tell me whose side he was on since he knew that I would choose his side

"What do you think?" I ask

"His the strongest outer threat who is mentally stable or does not have emotional issues, that should give you the answer" he says stepping back and allowing me to get down as he lets me out

"If you need any advice come find me, I have a soft spot for vulnerable district 2 girls" He says

I just nod, although I am nothing like Taryn at least she actually had a chance but I guess she had killing morals as well, I need to get over my past because I know the more I be afraid the less deserving and cabale of victory I am

When I walk out only Rhett and Hudson are at their same spot, Rhett tilts his head at me which just gets me to step back and look away, it isn't to scare me but almost to warn me away from him, back home I always looked at people the same even if they were seen as bad or different, I just walk off passing Hudson "Are you alright" He asks

I stop, he sounded like he actually cared and wasn't just asking because he felt he had too "I'm fine it was just a bit of blood" I say

He raises an eyebrow knowing I am lying, it was badly broken "He broke your nose, if Rhett didn't throw that knife I would of helped" he says

"He did that to keep you out of it, no reason for you to get a target on your back, you have to much to loose" I say

"Doesn't mean I am going to go on a murderous rampage and kill every tribute in my sight, if I can win with minimal blood on my hands I will" he says

Minimal, not zero, I know he will kill to get home and I can't blame or judge him for it, I blame myself for not having the guts to do the same, I won't start a fight against anyone and the people who would start a fight with me I have no chance at all "You have a right to fight, everyone does" I mumble

"as do you, I know your past Serenity, we have something in common that we both hate about ourselves" He says

I stare at him confused but then I remember learning in school that in district 8 males and females turn to prostitution if they needed money, Hudson is well built maybe better for his age but that is due to hard labour plus he is quite attractive so maybe we do have that dark side of us in common and it makes me trust him a little more

"If I win I get freedom but is that really true" I say

"No but you won't know till you find out won't you" He says

I just nod "I can help you though, I am not a career or anything but I can give you loyalty, you have skills I don't have and I have skills you don't have" He says

He has a point, he has the physical strength, I have the survival skills "So a alliance" I ask

"Yes, I'm not using you as a pawn, I know how to fix up wounds your first aid skills don't matter, but you are still one of the stronger tributes this year if you believe it or not, plus I want someone I can trust, there is no other tribute that is capable and trustworthy" he says

That does build more confidence with me, he doesn't seem to be lying but I also know to be careful, Raiden said Isaac told Sebastian that his tribute will kill his, Hudson is Isaacs tribute, I am Sebastian's but I guess if he wanted to kill me why alie with me just kill me in the bloodbath

"Alright" I say

He slightly smiles patting my shoulder as I sit next to him, but I do see Rhett watching in the corner of my eye "What's up with Him" he asks me quietly

"I don't know, my brother didn't look at him alliance wise so clealry not a threat" I say

I realised I already lied to my new Allie but if Rhett found out Hudson knows to he may kill him, but if he doesn't want to kill me would he kill a father

"Hope so, it's more about surviving them killing anyway and don't worry I won't expect you to kill" He says

I just nod, he throws that word around quite alot but he came to me he seems genuine, I wouldn't distrust his loyalty, just his determination, if he feels that cutting me loose will let him live he will and maybe that should happen why should I steal his victory away "I don't want to be a liabitly" I say

"You aren't, my plan is to try and stay away form the fights, yeah you have a target on your back but would Sawyer really spend hours hunting you" He says

"Your right" I mumble

"His just trying to make you a target because his concerned but you wouldn't attack him a few others will, boy from 10, boy from 9, even that guy from 6 who I don't know what is up with him" He says

"Morplhing Addict" I say

"Figures But really don't worry, you will be fine for now" He says

I see him slightly bite his lip when he says those last words like he didn't mean it and that makes me a little more concerned

What does he mean by for now?

* * *

 **Rhett Halen 18, District 1 Male, 1**

* * *

No one else seems scared of me

Or knows what I am

Aftef moving into the more crowded area no one is looking at me oddly or the way some of the punters that aren't in the strong category give a concerned look around Sawyer or Ciaran but not me which means only one worked me out

I should of known any way clearly she is the most intelligent and should be a good reader of unstable people, I just wish it was a tribute that I would of been okay killing because now I am in a dilemma

I kill criminals and I have never ruined that pattern, I want to see blood spill and as much as it ruins the vigilante code, in a life and death situation everyone is targets to be shot or cut

How ever I do draw a line in the sand, someone like serenity or Hudson are the only ones who I may actually struggle to kill the others, I can find a reason, the voices in my head will guide me but those two they are different

My secret is the only thing that can help m, the second news swirls around that I was a serial killer at home. that I don't have control of my mind or my emotions, that I am weak and strong at the same time, I can be a target, last year the biggest wild card almost destroyed the competition the smart thing to do is make sure that won't happen because he didn't win

I will be targeted if the others find out, only maybe a quarter of tributes would be willing to but that means I am hunted, I am hunter, I have a killing routine, different mind set, I can become frazzled and do something that will kill me

Do I care if I die no but I want to experience the brink of life and death in a game of life and death

In the games I want my identity to be revealed because then I may already be one step ahead but Sawyer and Ciaran they aren't idiots, they are smart and if they seek me as a true threat they would start a plan, plus I don't want to be feared because then it's harder to find a target if people are running from you

I play games because I don't like fear, I don't try to calm my targets either it's better to mess with their head it's just easier that way

I don't know if I necessarily made the message clear either but Serenity may not be my main problem it may be Clayton, I know he knows, and he knows I know about him

They did a smart thing putting in two serial killers this year, however his more extreme then me, he kills anyone really and maybe that is a good thing by making a duo then if I kill someone like the boys from 12 or girl from 3 it wouldn't all be on me and he could maybe fix the issue of one of the tributes knowing the dark side of me

If it's killing her then at least that weight wouldn't be on my shoulders

I haven't really given much to my mentor, he can't know my secret so his trying to pull back and let me make my own Choices but it isn't that simple, Clayton is a criminal probably the worse behind sawyer, but reading the files that were left under my door he also has a selected target of people

The poor and unworthy, plus clearly he speaks little words, we have too much in common to turn away from a alliance that could become a power duo, it's not smart being alone especially in a game where survival and first aid would be number one, I'm not the best at that

He comes from a less fortunate background "So we haven't spoke about an alliance"

I jump swinging my claymore in defence, Kian ducks a flood of swear words leaving his mouth as a few tributes look over thankfully they look away realising it's probaly not the smartest idea to sneak up on something with a sword in his hands, the only reason why I started weaponary is suddenly everyone moved to a weapon station well mostly everyone

"Fuck man what's your issue" He says

"Don't sneak up on someone with a sword" I mumble

"What ever just don't do that in the games alright" He says

I stare at him, honestly I wouldn't mind doing that for real in the games, his someone who I would like to decipitate to shut up and I don't condone that killing style literally his the only one I would consider doing that to, for some reason I leave the chin up completely unscathed why ruin a persons facial identity

"Go to careers" I say

I know there are no careers, sawyer and Ciaran are from 4 and 2 but clearly they aren't trying to recruit instead angrily trying to work out the first aid station not that I was watching them I can just hear sawyer scream about something in the bbackground

Clearly Serenity didn't spill about him breaking her nose so maybe my secret is safe "Are you a idiot there are no careers, you were A-wall for half the day, Gabriel has stayed a the same station all day and Serenity ran like a little girl plus the other two are dead meat" he says

I just stare at him, I had to lock my self in my room to stop myself from loosing it, he clealry doesn't understand it's not the best idea to annoy somone who has voices screaming to skin him alive, I can even see him burning to ash, maybe my mental stability has decreased even more

"Find a alliance then" I mumble, unlike with Serenity I'm not trying to help him instead help my self since if he doesn't leave me alone I may gut him and I wouldn't even realise

No one has really shown they are a threat, apart from the three other people that witness Sawyer's outburst, but Hudson hasn't been seen since I left that blocked off section, Alistair has been screaming at the trainer for a hour to leave him alone at that station since he had to move from his other one and Clayton had just been glancing at me and then the others

"I am come on, I'm the strongest here and your unpredictable" He says

"How do you know that" I say

"Well Sawyer went past me a few minutes ago, said he heard Serenity tell that young trainer that she believes your one pf the unstable tributes" He says

I just stare at him once more, I put my sword away quickly, she doesn't seem that stupid to put a bigger target on her back but on the other side she is afraid out of her young mind, and any aggression will get her to speak "Go away" I say to him

He steps back and I bite my lip realising that come out way to viciously "What ever" He says walking off

"You have control"

This time I don't jump but I stare to my right noticing Clayton, his just as sneaky as me, which makes it even more important to allie with him

"My confusion isn't towards him" I say

"A few of our files have been leaked" He says

Figures that much but who else knows "Yours and mine" I say

He nods, unless it's part of Sawyers ploy to make Serenity a bigger target but why would he try with the games, she is killable, maybe more so then some other tributes this year how ever killing her would make you a villain instantly plus the capitol wanted the girl from 2 to win last year this year may be similar

"I don't see her as a threat" I say

I don't like naming names just in case someone is listening although seeing the other three girls, It's obvious why Serenity is seen as the strongest "Intelligence, innocent factor" He says

He has a point "We both have hidden demons, and don't want to show them off the bat" He says

"Your right, plus we both follow seperate killing codes" I say

Never have a felt similar to someone and a understanding "But if we join then we make a new code, our legacies will stay in the districts but we have a different one here" He says

I stick my hand out and he takes shaking it, we let go, I know not to trust him fully, like he can't trust me but at the moment I know this alliance this paring will help "Does anyone know your secret" He asks me

"Kian, Sawyer, Serenity to some extent" I say

"Tributes are giving me weary looks, I want to seem strong but not insane straight off the back" he says

"We are both in the predicted top 8 should help" I say

I also feel comfortable saying a few more words to him, I think I can trust this guy to not stab in his back for the main reason I can be myself around him "All the top 8 are threats" he shrugs

"We leave or target them" I say

At home I use to target the strong, he targeted the weak, we need some target and I always have a killing routine "Leave we just hunt anyone we come across we kill, we can try double kill, I know you may have a more issue to kill some them myself" He says

His also more cold and sadistic then me off the bat "I can kill any tribute apart from 2" I say

"Hudson and Serenity, I'm fine with taking Serenity if needed her background doesn't settle well with me, Hudson may be a little harder" He says

"Would any one kill Hudson" I ask

He glances around, that's the thing that can get that kid to win there may be a lot more colder tributes but some have lost parents Ciaran, Alistair, Clayton, myself it just won't sit well, they say trauma causes anger or mental instability there are some cement to those cracks "Sawyer" He says

Does not surprise me "Let him take Serenity too" He says

That means the biggest criminal in these games must stay alive, that doesn't settle well with me but what else can I do, I nod

"Do we seperate or stay together in training" He say

"Do you care of public perception" I say

He shakes his head "Together then" I say

I think if I am alone I may loose control or let my guard down which I already did which is why Sawyer especially has been keeping a eye on me but if he knows my secret, oh this is a mess

"So what if they know" Clayton says

Now he can read my mind or at least read me, now I want to crawl under that wall again "Can you read me" I blurt out

"No but I witnessed mostly all the drama today and your subtle but non subtle threat and by the way Serenity didn't tell sawyer he already knew" He says

Clearly he wants to stir the pot without being the actually one stirring it, can't blame him his a criminal after all and if I had no self control I would of done something

But self control is part of my technique, the reason why so many died by my hands and no one knew, how I use a very precise hunting and killing technique which would hardly change, why I say so little to people I don't trust which means I do trust Rhett

"There is a reason why this arena would be based around a tributes greatest strengths" I say

"They chose there winner or they want to trick us" He says

Maybe it is a trick instantly Sawyer and Ciaran would believe Serenity is the tribute the captiol wants to win but maybe she isn't, this year it could be ho to the luck of the draw or the last survivor, how ever I can't ignore that this is a game, people compare the hunger games to chess almost but really it's more like a jigsaw puzzle

The games are half fighting half stargegy especially in the past few years "The second option" I say

They want a outer tribute to win this year it's obvious with our they want it to be based on survival and medical knowledge clearly it won't be the pairs from 3,5,11 and 12 or the girl 9 or the younger boys from 6,7 and 8

So who do they want?

"I think I know who" He says

I do as well the same tribute we were debating on who will kill him, him and Serenity are now out in the open, it seems like a friendly alliance yet one filled with distrust

He is just playing her it's obvious and she will get stabbed in the back how ever it isn't because his a bad person it's because it's necessary for his survival

People do bad things for survival and it doesn't make you a bad person

We have a choice to be a bad person and in my own delusional ways I see myself as a good guy, but I know to others my true self that I am for now hiding his a bad person, my own self opinion does not matter anymore why should it

If I wanted to be a good person I wouldn't of let my desires of blood over take me, I would of known I ad a issue and gotten help instead I just let the darkness take over without it making me a contending villain

"Me too" I say

He nods, I don't know how long my alliance will last with Clayton, if it will be a together till the end or we have a fight close to the dying hours of the games and end up killing each other

Maybe he will stab me in the aback while I sleep

Or butcher me, not that I will be alarmed, I would jus hope it won't end up that way, for some reason I am loyal not that I have had anyone to actually be loyal to and for once in m6 life I do

And I don't know how to react to that

* * *

 **Evan Janson 17, District 7 Male, 1**

* * *

"Following me around won't help you find a Allie"

I finally snaped at Landon, not that I dislike him well not that I necessarily like him either it's that sense of District loyalty that is the reason why I let him stay with me until he finds a Allie at first I thought it would be a hour or so but it's been almost all die and his still by my side

Not that I had much choose, by second nature I still folllow the brotherhood philosophy to help a brother out or someone that needs help out as Landon will never fit the brthpod criteria, sadly that good nature has put me in a position where I am get frustrated with his questions or paranoia that he will be cursed if he touched a weapon

And that there is a axe wielding monster hiding under the bed, the last thing I need is to have a meltdown because I am not a vicious guy who has anger issues but when a kid Cleary downer understand your trying to help your game it is annoying, I'm trying to find a Allie myself and clealry my image is being ruined since it could be obvious we are aligning I made it clear we are norm

Im a team player not a protector, I want a team nothing more nothing less, this isn't a team just a baby and his babysitter and I want to live, I don't want to be another forgotten tribute who was victim of the games "Why can't we just allie" He says

"I am dangerous" I say

That isn't a lie to be honest, I follow a strict code and anyone that breaks my code is in my eyes a enemy, I won't attack anyone in sight or hunt someone but if he alligns with me and angers or betrays me I may end up killing me or if he just keeps annoying me I may react

"No your not you aren't cursed like me" He says

How can someone be so damn stupid "Look it is nothing person but I want to live district 7 may have a target on our backs since last year and I am predicted in the top 8 the last thing I want is you to be killed because of me" I say

"did you anger the careers" He says

This kid doesn't even realize there are no careers this year that is how oblivious this kid is "yeah" I lie

He literally sprints away from me alright then at least that issue is solved "There are no careers this year"

I look at the station next to me to see the dark haired boy from 10 Alton I believe, I didn't even realize he was there or listening "I know but he was driving me insane" I say

"I am guessing his on the weak list" He says

"Not my concern I don't want to carry empty weight" I say

I believe he can be a little bit of a dark horse to be honest, first of he clearly is more taller and better built then he stats say plus he comes from a rough upbringing of being involved with street crime but if you were to look at the predicted placings of 15th and the fact two females are ranked ahead of him will wipe him off but I don't maybe it is his strategy, he could of been there the whole time and I just didn't realize

He just nods "What about your partner" I say

Landon did call them the freaky 10 for the sole purpose either of them have been sighted or noticed, his partner of have seen a few times but gave me this off feeling straight away especially the way he stared at me, tributes who are more shelterd may not notice but I do and clearly his either stupid or not there mentally and I am leaning towards the second option but not looking around I see him and Rhett in the corner just looking around then speaking to each other

"There are rumours about him raised by a cruel father who was a butcher some people believe he murdered him, I lived on the other side of the district on near the factories had to be on alert everyday never saw him though" He says

"Alone or family" I say

"Orphange when I turned 16 we were kicked out lived with a few friends an turned to illegal activity" He says

He doesn't mention a gang though and that is a good thing "Similar wiht me part of a group although we lived in a sort of brotherhood wiht codes and everything" I say

"That sounds cool actually, we were more just the reckless boys and I do some what have a few emotion issues but anyways the attention was nice" He mumbles

He has issues I can tell but I also see something in this kid, in sense we are similar "Don't be embarrassed, I did stupid things as well" I say

"Would you in the games" He says

"I would probably use common sense but you never know right, I wouldn't you know back stab someone or attack a stronger group of tributes" I say

"You seem the sort of guy that would play the protector role" He says

"I was a leader of a group of boys capable to fight and that followed a strict code, I wouldn't risk my life protecting someone unless I see benefits from it" I say

Eris did recommend Serenity, she isn't the type that would need protecting but allying with her would of brought me benefits sadly Hudson beat me to it, but a 18 year old that has a young daughter back home deserves everything chance he gets "There is a clear line between weak and strong this year only myself and Serenity may float in the middle" He says

I see that too, I read his file his a bit careless with his life but I know he should easily be predicted in front of Paige the rest are accurate including Serenity if anything she should be in top 8

Eris said they wanted this years arena to be war based, strength wins war but also strategy and intelligence 'Your both in the strong category there is also division in that category, I am only willing to allie with someone I see capable but also trustworthy" I say

He stares at me "So am I" He say

"Allies then?" I ask

"Allies" He says

It is a interesting group of tirbutes this year, no one is really at the weapon station, the weak are afraid to look weaker, strong afraid to get targets in their backs, the ones who don't want to be seen hide in the hidden areas

Clearly Sawyer and Ciaran are the obvious killers, I don't know if they are in the career alliance or just a alliance

How wver Clayton and Rhett may be to at the moment they seem harmless, a little off mentally or intelligence wise but they seem harmless

The other boy from 4 also poses s a threat and he seems more disciplined then the other two, he also is alone but I don't know if it's safe to make a group, plus I don't know if Alton wants another Allie, it's obvious he trusts me because of my background and that we are practically similar in that sense

Reading the files Gabriel came from a rich background and was forced to hide his true self afraid of what will happen do I really want that, I honestly don't know

He Can gives us the weapon knowledge but there are downsides, I see Alton glancing his way "We see what he does" He says

"If he approaches us what would you do" I ask

"He could be useful what about you" He says

"Same thoughts" I say

If He does approach us then maybe it would b easier to trust him, his still from four and District 7 May take the Creer status away from them, I heard Sawyer openly slam the careers but what if that angers Gabriel enough to target me

Paranoia will only get me killed, the bell rings dimssmising us and everyone quickly walks out, at the moment only pairs have formed, maybe unlike last year there may not be big groups or trios, So forming one may also be a risk, Gabriel looks at me when walking out

He needs to come to me, maybe he won't even want to allie with us, that other big from one is alone "See you tomorrow" Alton says when we make it out unlike a majority of the tributes he walks up the stairs, I wait for the elevator

"It's nice to know I mean nothing to you" I look up and see Landon there are three ste sod elevatirs ones for districts 1-4, 5-8, 9-12 and quite a few are waiting especially for the 1-4 but when Serenity notices she goes up the stairs, Rhett following her, like he wants to talk to her instead at least the group I am with doesn't have any wild cards apart from Brodie who must also of gone up the stairs, so as Clayton and Alton

So everyone else is here and looking at when Landon said that quite loudly "It's better to be separated I told you that" I mumble

The stairs are looking very good now "You just want to be a career don't you"

I almost punch him literally but thankfully I have self control, Ciaran tilts his head at me "Fuck the careers" I say, barging past home and towards the stairs

"Stop creating drama kid will just get you into the sight of others" Sawyer says

Ciaran nods his head to me when I walk past them quickly climbing up the several flights of steps, maybe this wasn't a good idea, but I don't want to be known

I finally make it back opening the door "You okay look like you ran up 20 files of stairs" Eris says from the lounge

"I did" I mumble

"Be careful" Liysa says

"Tell Landon to keep his mouth shut then" I mumble

Speak of the devil the door opens and he walks in "You made me a target" He screeches running to his room, Liysa follows him

"I did nothing" I say

"Hid a target because his weak not to be rude" Eris says

Brodie stays quiet most likely agreeing "His angry because I didn't want to allie wiht him and isntead made another one" I say

"Who" Eris asks

"Alton the boy from ten" I say

"Please don't rell me the blonde one" Brodie says

"No the other" I say

"That is a relief, just a lot of rumours surrounding him" He says

"We were also considering another allie or wouldn't that be a good option there are already four other notable pairings" I say

"who?" Eris asks

"Ciaran and Sawyer, Serenity and Hudson, Clayton and Rhett, the pair from 3" I say

"Three is stronger then two" Brodie says

That may be true

* * *

 **Alliances-**

 **Alliance 1**

Ciaran Brander, District 2 Male

Sawyer Macibay, District 4 Male, 2

 **Alliance 2**

Serenity Brander, District 2 Female

Hudson Labelle, District 8 Male, 1

 **Alliance 3**

Rhett Halen, District 1 Male, 1

Clayton Bagley, District 10 Male, 2

 **Alliance 4**

Evan Janson, District 7 Male, 1

Alton Casle, District 10 Male, 1

 **Alliance 5**

Calvin Addens, District 3 Male

Aurelia Nacar, District 3 Female


	6. Reassurance

**Training day 2**

* * *

 **Hudson Labelle 18, District 8 Male, 1**

* * *

I don't know if I can follow this plan anymore

Isaac wanted me to gain Serenity's trust, to allie with her, protect her in the games using her medical knowledge then stabbing her in the back by final 8, he didn't actually want me to stab her back but to brutally kill her to show the captiol I am not someone to mess with

How ever even betraying someone I cant do

Plus I already grew a attachment, we share something so deep that I don't know if I can actually kill her especially when it isn't necessary there is a line between what needs to be done and what can be done

I may need to cross that line but I don't plan to, all I plan to do is live as long as I can so I can get back home to my daughter and family that is all that means to me right now

Allainces in these games are necessary especially for someone that may have a target on their back, they not only keep you company and help you from loosing sanity but it's the factor of having someone else watching out for you that can help you and Serenity does seem loyal

I doubt her want to win, if she really wants to live and I can as harsh as is it to twist that to my advantage maybe I won't need to kill her, maybe she may sacrifice her self for me, I feel horrible thinking this way of a girl that went through way more then I did but yesterday she didn't mention her past, just put on a fake smile to make it seem like she was alright

I need to think like that too because it is okay until I make it not okay, my life is in my hands no one else's

I get changed walking out, Preston accidentally walks into me quickly wiping his eyes then walking off I gently grab his arm "Whats wrong" I say

This kid was a pest back home but not now, his trying to keep is emotions down trying to help himself win, Isaac made sure we didn't speak one to one because he knew I may crack and offer him a alliance and his right, I don't need that, Serenity is use to me and she is stronger then he thinks, I don't see that in Preston, but I won't let the kid suffer alone

"I found out my family were executed because of me" He sys

I stare at him somewhat shocked, I didn't expect that to be honest now I feel bad for not offering him a alliance

And that feeling may get me killed "It wouldn't be because of you" I say

"I was a trouble maker thats why im reaped and that's why I'm going to die and no one can help" He says walking off

Im about to say something "Leave him" Isaac says coming from his room

I swear this guy can here everything but I guess in the games he heard a tribute come from feet away and acted swiftly almost without blinking a eye "His parents got killed and he thinks his dead, what do I do" I say

"Don't let that faze you, look I know your a paternal person naturally but he doesn't help your gain, you don't have to kill him but don't think you owe him anything because you don't" He says

"Did his parents actually get murdered" I say, I'm worried that my family may have been killed

"Yes, it was just because everyone found out he was the messager He brought it upon himself, the more you worry about other people Hudson the less you worry about yourself and the reason why you want to go home, most tirbutes have families and friends who want them but your the only father, keep playing the determined innocent card that just wants to get home because some tributes will hesitate to fight you" He days

I don't like having to act especially to use my background to my advantage, Isaac puts his hand on my shoulder "Your not a bad person okay, but you have to go home and this is the only way for you, I don't trust you being alone the games do things to people even the most stable minded especially someone that is emotional" he says

"I know, I just hold loyalty really closely and wouldn't want to be backstabbed my self if I let someone else kill her would that be fine" I say

"You don't need to please me do what you need, me putting this amount of effort in you is a compliment, normally I don't bother, because the way I played not many do especially from this District" He says

His right, his putting time and effort in me, has barely left my sight and his one of the better mentors to have because he won the hard way, the cruel way and he doesn't seem to have mental issue per say "Does Ciaran know your allying with his sister" Isaac asks when we walk out

"Him and Sawyer went one of the hidden sections and stayed there the whole day, I'm probably going to cop it today" I say

"Let Serenity take the heat" He says

I bite my lip "They don't want to you me believe me don't make them want to" He says

"Fine, I think she is on to me though, I did slip" I say

"You want her to, get mentioning killing, subtly hint to her that you would kill her, she isn't one that would stand up for herself she will be too scared" He says

I look at the hallway "He went" Isaac says

"I will stick to the plan" I say

He nods and I walk to the elevator I really don't want to follow this plan but he is right, if I play with my heart I will get killed and he told me that Archer wants to recindle things with Sebastian meaning he wants Serenity to win and if I stay close to her maybe he will take me to final two as well

That isthe best case scenarios, I stay loyal to her until the final 2 while analysing her weakness where I can hopefully beat her in a final 2 fight

Like Isaac said I need to slowly inflict fear in her because if she runs from me and gets killed that means I'm not her killer and I would prefer that, I make it down to the basement where the training centre is waiting by the lobby for it to open, I walk over to Serenity who is by the corner "Does your brother know" I say

"Sebastian didn't let me speak to him, he spent the whole night trying to find out who punched me in training since he was told but not by who" She says

Hopefully that means sawyer will get in trouble, his one of the bigger threats and one of the only tributes I see to be willing to kill me

"Does it matter if he knows, stop protecting him" I say

She steps back a little due to my voice raising, and I realise that she is quite timid and fragile, I can't play her due to her background but I still need to be weary on just how much of it is actually a act "He wants to kill me enough I don't want to make it worse" She mumbs quickly

"I know sorry, not use to being away from home for so long" I say

"Your holding up well" She says

We get let in and I follow Serenity to the corner which is hidden, we both agreed not to practise weaponary, she has the long distance skills, I have the short distance and hopefully that will be enough "How did you handle it, everything you know" I say

"I tried to find hope I guess, it was the only thing to really cling onto, when I was a child I thought I had everything that I was everything, I got that taken away and for the first few months I never thought I would get it back, Rowan crushed everything I stood for all the bad sides of me and I wanted so much to start a new life, and hoped that one day I will be freed and I got that wish and from then on I never took that for granted, even here I am still alive and wasn't just shot" she says

I stare at her, people call this girl weak, emotional, Isaac said she is just a little girl who is naive to this world but she has experienced the darker side and yet a philosophical view to this world and the fact that she spoke so honestly must mean she trusts me "Keep holding onto it because May it will light a fire" I say

"I don't have anything like you though, something that is pulling me to fight tooth and nail" She says

"You Do Just Find it" I say

She just nods, we do connect on a personal level and that grows a attachment, it may be easy to follow with the plan but in actual fact it will kill me inside if I need to hurt her, unless she does something drastic to break that

"I know" She says

At the moment we are at the survival station with just a bunch of books "Odd that there is a history of world war books" Serenity says

"The one that started panem" I say

"before then when there were countries and no hunger games, this could be a clue, the arena is survival place and injuries will happen no where happens as much as in war" she says

"maybe there will be guns easier to shoot someone then stab I guess" I say

"You have a point that could explain the lack of weapon stations and the fact they are trying to tell us how important survival stations are" She says

I hear footsteps when I'm about to reply but it's just Preston "Where is the first aid room" He asks

I stand up walking over to him "Why do you need to go there" I ask

"Because all I want to do is Burst into tears I can't be here" He says

I don't know what to say or do "Everyone else is in the same position I understand your going through trauma but your life is number one at the moment, you can hide and cry but the weak will be picked off first" I say

"I don't know what to do, it's easy for you, you have weapon experience and a Allie" he says

Serenity looks some what suspicious from the corner, I know she will walk if I get him in our a alliance which won't happen since no offence to him I don't really want him "I have experience poking sticks it's a lot different but we have training for a reason, there are 21 other tributes out there, some stay away from but if you feel like you can work with someone, work with them" I say

"I'm sorry for annoying you" He says

"it's fine your still my District partner, I understand loosing your family is hard but winning is harder" I say

The hunger games in the past few years haven't just been about killing there is a lot more to it right now, more survival, more stargegy, especially in games where there are lack of careers

"I know, some of the boys scare me" He says

"Same but you can't let them know that, just don't try not to stare at them too much" I say

He looks a little less stress now, I can't help this paternal instinct with people younger then me, I guess being a single father you want to help younger children but at the end of the day I only have one daughter and if I die she will have no one because my family won't survive and I can't have her being a orphan

Isaac promise to support them, to support her but financially he isn't a loving type that would adopt a child, or having children, or marry someone "Who should I Allie with" he asks

"Find a lone tribute, try not to join a small group, maybe one of the other girls, one of the younger boys don't go to them though" I say

"You went to your Allie" He says

I look back and Serenity doesn't seem to be listening "I have a plan with mine, a bad one but your a good person even if you don't think you are" I say

"Thanks, I will try and find a Allie" He says walking off

I walk back to Serenity "What's you plan" She asks

Fuck, I didn't think she was listening and the look in her eyes now is filled with doubt "It doesn't involved you I promise, I plan to play the sympathy card during training and in the games to hopefully get me far, I know it sounds bad but I want to get home" I say

"What if someone gets in your way" She says

"I will kill them" I say

"Even me" She says

I nod my head and she bites her lip, Isaac wanted me to some what threaten her "Your a threat to a lot of people Serenity believe it or not and for someone like me that isn't trained getting rid of a intelligent threat is much easier then a physical threat if I see them and they aren't with me well I don't need to break loyalty" I say

"So your saying I stay with you and you keep your loyalty I leave and I am your target" She says

"Not my target just a easy one, I don't want to kill but I don't like people that break loyalty or walk away you leave me now and I see that as disloyalty" I say

She does look like she is about to run "I won't hurt you I promise if your with me, I will protect you, I want this alliance to benefit us both but I also want company" I say

She is more timid and fragile then I thought and I'm almost sickened with myself that I was willing to play games with a girl that was practically a sex toy for a insane young man "I trust you" She says

I know she doesn't and with what Isaac is manipulating me to do she really shouldn't

* * *

 **Sawyer Macibay 17, District 4 Male, 1**

* * *

"Why have you been scanning this centre for the past half an hour"

Ciarans question cuts me from looking all over this place "All yesterday and the start of today I haven't seen a certain four tributes, I know we hid most of yesterday but today we are in the main section haven't seen them" I say

He looks around "Serenity, Rhett, Clayton and Hudson" He says

The fact he knows all their names means they are all in our minds, me as well, Serenity obviously because I mucked up her nose yesterday which she was smart not to tell on me about but the other three are in my sights as well, for different reason all are on my not to cross paths with list "They could be a alliance I mean not all four but Rhett and Clayton seem to be the match from heaven" I say

Ciaran shrugs like his trying to look now "Serenity and Hudson as well" I say

Now I have his attention "She wouldn't do that, I was told Isaac promised Sebastian that his tribute will kill his" he says

Got to love mentor power trips maybe I am overly attracted by trouble, the games honestly are becoming more about drama then anything and I like causing trouble and getting away with it

I'm not some puppet master or anything but for example punching a girl in the nose and getting away with it or making your District partner hate your guts is what I do, I guess I'm just a all round hated person "And She is the scared little girl that can easily be preyed Upon, if I could act I could of done that, I don't believe he will kill her" I say

"But why would he risk allying with someone that he will become attached too, that needs to be protected, his a father clearly his going to risk his life for her" He says

"you know your sister more then me what will she do" I say

"I knew the old her which was the spoilt little brat that would cry when ever we touched her, she is the opposite now, a shadow of her former self, that is what scares me" He says

For someone so broken she seems hard to read, she holds her emotions very well but you see the cracks when she speaks "Unless he some how threatend her or manipulated her, or Sebastian told her to allie with him, she does listen to orders, plus her and sebastian are close" He says

"But we threaten her and she stands firm, unless she doesn't care about you" I say

"She forgives me for treating her like shit" he says

I keep scanning the room getting a wierd look from Rhett "I still think they are a problem they seem off" I say who I didn't realise was there

"My sister knows something I just don't wont any conflict" He says

"20 tributes are in here, those two would be somewhere else, no one else will see if we just have a calm chat and maybe form a deal" I say

"Hudson would kill us if we think his a threat, so your right, I mean look at his build for a poor boy from 8 clearly he has built enough muscle by hard work those are the hardest to beat" He says

I stand up and he follows me "Sawyer" I turn around to see the head trainer approach me

"This is your first and final warning slip get another one and you will get a automatic score and won't particpate in private training" He says

I grab it "What for" I say

"Don't lie and tell me you didn't punch the girl from 2 you are lucky there were no cameras in the room but I trust her word more then yours" He says

"She told you" I say angrily

"No but the first aid attendant and her mentor did, plus when you walked into this centre yesterday the camera did catch blood on your hand" He says walking off

"I'm going to murder your sister" I growl at him storming off, he quickly runs after me

"Don't do anything stupid" He says

So maybe he does have better control, I see Hudson walk past speaking to a trainer about a manditory medical test when thinking about it quite a few tributes have walked off with one and came back after about twenty minutes, thankfully Serenity is alone but the second we enter she jumps up trying to walk away but Ciaran just stops her

"Haven't you ran your mouth enough" he says softly

"No I haven't said anything" She mumbles

I show her the slip "That was an accident" She says

I step closer brushing Ciarans hand away when he tries to stop me "So will it be accident when I ram your head into the wall" I say stepping closer

She steps back the calm denamour instantly changed to frightened "We aren't here to fight but as your older brother I'm just concerned about your alliance choice it's a bit of a betrayal allying with District 8 isn't it" Ciaran says

"I'm not a career, so why does it really matter" She says

"The fact that he shouldn't be trusted" he says

"he threatened you didn't he" I say

She shakes her head and Ciaran slowly walks behind me probably to make sure I don't do anything stupid, honestly I don't care if I kill her here and now, it's not like they can kill me and she is the exact opposite to me, almost perfect in the behaviour

"if you backstab him for us we will take you to final three" Ciaran says

She stares at him and by the look on her face she isn't buying it "Don't lie, you just want to use me a pawn" she mumbles trying to walk past me but I just step in her way again

"Does it matter" I say

She is getting more frightened and by looking at Ciaran he almost wants to stop me but doesn't "I'm afraid to die I won't let my life be in your hands" she says

"You already did that you made a enemy out of me" I say

"That was because you couldn't control your emotions" she says quietly but I heard every single word and maybe I am not as stable as I should and I bring my arms out shoving her fall force to the ground, I didn't notice the sharp ledgenear where she is standing and I bite my lip when her head crashes on it

Luckily for me she slowly pulls her self up bu I can see the blood come from her head and the way she is dazed "I will take her to first aid just pretend nothing happens I will say she trip" Ciaran mumbles roughly helping her up

"Just leave her" I say

"I can't" He mumbles walking off

I see Rhett walk from the corner and I jump I was watching him before and he was in the other centre, is he superhuman or something "Were you watching the whole thing" I say

He steps to the side pointing to a hatch and what looks to be a tunnel "easy to not be seen" he says

"how many are there" I say

He shrugs clearly not wanting to talk to me "You should be nice to me you did throw a knife at me and I could target you for that" I say

"Go for it" He says beginning to walk away

"Wait don't tell anyone" I say

"Why target the weak" He mumbles

Clealry He underestimates her "She isn't weak did you read the score board they put in today there is about 7 rankings for different sections She is ranked number one for survival, intelligence and strategy" I say

"Your ranked number for physical strength" he says

"I know but clearly She is a threat" I say, I don't mention the fact that him and his Allie are ranked last and second last for mental strength mainly because I am down there as well

"I don't caterorise weak as weak" He says

"Then what" I say

"Broken and I don't target broken people" he says looking me

I'm about to say something but I see the head trainer walk in and Rhett just goes through his tunnels "Did he just go through the wall" He says

I nod "I will deal with that later I gave you a warning twenty minutes ago Sawyer and you already broken it" He says

"I did nothing" I say

"Don't act dumb, do you really think we wouldn't of put cameras in this room, we have four tributes that were high risk of attacking another tribute and you weren't one" he says

"Who are the four" I say

"None of your business, I'm sorry but we don't condone touching another tribute in a aggressive way before the games so you will be getting a automatic score" he says

"I honestly didn't mean too" I say

She is just so different to me that it does make me angry and does make me want to attack her, I'm not normally a violent person but I guess this whole thing is making me lash out on the person I see the easiest target, that's what lowlife criminals do, even if I don't like that title "Rules are rules and because we are now concerned that you won't control your temper you won't be able to participate in training during hours how ever I will allow you to come after hours with your mentor, I gave you a warning but you disobeyed it, so sorry" He says walking off

I quickly walk out and into the elevator to be honest it's for the better, that's what I do cause trouble for once I actually got punished for it, when I make it in I am almost shocked that no one is here apart from Archer

Even though he isn't mentoring, He still stays in here but always is doing work, I guess it's good to see him take this gamemaker role seriously "Good boy being bad and getting kicked out" he says signalling me to the seat next to him

I do get a little confused on how he knew so quickly "They told you" I say

"Mate I am head game maker don't forget of course I was told, I didn't come up with the punishment though, they just don't want the issue if a tribute were to be killed" he says

"has it happened before" I ask

"No actually if anything I thought it would be last year, so don't be the first one not that you can now" he says

"what happens if a tribute gets killed" I say

"Again their rules not mine, instead of 24 tributes it becomes 20" he says

"how?" I ask

"The killer and his District partner gets executed in the town square of panem, while the district partner of the deceased gets to go home, so don't be a idiot Sawyer, I don't want District two getting way a ahead of us it's already 7-5" he says

"you handed the victory to Sebastian last year" I say

"That's because Theon shot him self in the foot and it was either him, Taryn, crazy from 6 or mopey from 10 I did the best I could" he says

"So your saying I will die if I don't follow your orders" I say

"I will be honest with you kid, I want you to win because although I hate District four I have a soft spot for criminals, how ever I want boy who won't be named to Win because the Capitol hates that district and I sort of promised Sebastian, Serenity will win so I'm stuck, Im leaving it to a chance between you three" he says

"Thas why I want to kill the fucking girl" I say angrily

"Do, easier for me, do you think I want her to win, I wouldn't mind getting her in bed but she isn't what I want in a Victor plus that means Rowan can go back too crazy satanist rather then trying to steal back the young girl he fell in love with, Oh the head of a screwed up 27 year old who was practically a teenager when he had her" He says

"Is it hero's and villains this year" I say

"There are no heroes and villains in war, no guns either, There is a clue, Wide, mud, trenches, minimal weapons I'm here to help you buddy, you know what I need" He says

"If I kill her, make me win" I say

"I don't make deals how ever I do create them, attempt to kill her in the bloodbath but don't, try to kill her later in the games, do it slowly, real slowly and I may consider it" He says

"I still don't know why they gave you the power your fucked in the head" I say

He smirks "and your mentally stable, one step up between the two mentally unstable threats" he says

"Who are they" I say

"You should know quite obvious ones a creepy blonde like we didn't have one last year but this ones more let's say controlled and ones a very good actor doesn't speak much though" he says

"Rhett and Clayton let me guess serial killers back home" I say

"Stay away from them Rhett kills people like you, but he won't attack you straight off the back, his smart and controlled opposite to you" He says

I glare at him "You punched a girl that you could get to ground in a second, you can't control your emotions and your aren't insane like me to use it dangerously" He says

"So I act insane" I say

"Pertend your in four don't change, don't disappoint me either Theon fucked me up, don't do the same either" he says

He has a point but I'm going to win for him, I'm going to win for myself wiht his help or not

* * *

 **Alistair Farell 17, District 9 Male**

* * *

I finally got out of the fucking hell hole, I know I will have to go back otherwise I would have a peacekeeper follow me, but I needed time away from people, so I some how which was pretty easy walked out of the centre to the lobby and out the door, although the the guards were knocked out

So I'm not the only run away

I was going to kill someone, or hurt someone but knowing my emotions kill someone, they leave me alone when we are in the apartment, my food gets delivered to my room and no one speaks to me which is good, the centre is different because every fucking corner I went to there were people

I walk into the alley way to see more people for fuck sake "Hey you got morphling" A boy who I swear is a tribute says to a man who is Clealry homeless

So even panem has issues, the rich sicken me

"for fuck sake" He growls walking to the next man who says no

I get ready to walk the other way when I see peacekeepers patrol the streets, so I can either stay out here when thankfully the men leave after getting harrasswd by a boy younger then me for what ever the morhpling is, get caught or walk back in

"Hey you got morphling" he says walking up to me

He stops "Wait, your look familiar" He says

"Alistair District 9" I say

"Brodie District 6, Guess I'm not the only one sick of that joint" he says

"I don't like people too many" I say

"We have something in common" he says

"So desperate for drugs" I say

"Understatement I tried but this sugar pills aren't working and I want to stab someone I'm not violent when on morphling without it I'm a mess and no one seems to care" he says

"you seem fine" I say

"That's because you Don't anger me" He says neither does he, I don't mind this guy

"So what does this drug do anyways" I ask

"I don't know that's why I like it, in actually fact it hid the dark me, the violent me that now is escaping or just that I hate the world and angry all the time" he say

Story of my life, I swear this guy could be my brother, didn't think I would meet someone like me, that hates everything yet tries to hide as well "I'm like that but we didn't have drugs in 9" I say

"Ouch" he says

I just nod "Do you think we should go in, The trainer was busy with Sawyer when I left and Rhett found some tunnels that he may be concerned" he says

"Sawyer got kicked out from training after punching that little bitch from 2" I say

"She is the only girl I can tolerate" he says

"Assocations to a mentor that killed my only friend and similar to a girl that betrayed me back home, you know when you see someone and you just get this anger" I say

"Any time I see rich kids" he says

"Mutiply that by 100" I say

I swear this is the longest conversation I have with someone in over a year "Oh I get you, I didn't really pay attention to her to be honest or any tribute, no one them seemed to have morhpling" he says

"You seem fine now" I say

"it's good to speak to someone who understands me" He says

"Same my mentor tried to anger me, I just want to be understood" I say

"I wouldn't mind having company" he says

"Me either and if we annoy eachother we just walk away" I say

"Agree, should we go back before they notice we are gone we both weren't the quietest" He says

"I wasn't even in the centre most of yesterday and they didn't notice but I guess they may have more security in there" I say

We walk back in "What did you do to them" I ask signalling to the guards

"My mentor has given me this sleeping liquid since due to my withdrawal I cant sleep, I must of given them a overdose" he says

"Will they die" I ask

"Who knows" he says we sneak back in but get noticed by the head dick, I mean head trainer straight away

"Where were you too" He asks

"Went back to my apartment to get these and brought him with me since he needed anger relief as well, since none of you mongerals are given me morphling" Brodie says pointing to his sugar pills

"It's againts the rules believe me I would give you some if I had it, to shut you up" He says

"Plus there are to many people in here" I say

"Just go train" he says

We walk over to the corner, adults in general look at me like some criminal and it does piss me off, this guy can't even give us the time of the day and it makes me I don't know what it means me, at least know I feel a little calmer because I have some one with me even if his number one concern at the moment is drugs, maybe if I help him find them he may be easier to control, at the moment I don't fully trust him why should I We are to alike and our personalities will soon clash

We hate people and don't speak to others yet we speak like brothers, maybe it's dangerous or maybe it is genuine either way if he gets hooked back onto morphling then withdraws during the games he will be more focused to win "Can morphling be made" I say

"What do you mean" He asks

"Back home we had to use grain and herbs for medicine Clealry your drug has been made somehow, it isnt a capital medicine" I say

"Only two districts have them" He says

I raise an eyebrow "And only ones had the best medical care out of the districts" he says

His eyes fall on the boy from 2 but I know it's more about The District then him "Do we really want to make our selves known to him it's worse enough I have had a few temper tantrums and witness one of sawyers Anger break downs, they are targeting the weak, they may see you as that" I say

"I don't give a fuck about him" He growls

I tilt my head "No way man, it is taking me all my strength to not break her neck right here" I say

"You are a guy that needs it, come on, unless you want to walk away from me now I don't mind, but I'm bored and I know you are too" He says

"If I try to kill her stop me I already have to control my self from necking everyone other tribute in this room apart from you" I say

"I will try" He smirks

She must still be in the first aid room and so we walk over knocking on the door, ignoring the questioning look Hudson gives us from the closest station "Let me guess you need morhpling" The comic boy trainer says to Brodie

"Yes do you have any" He asks

"No but if you can find anything in here to overdose on go ahead" he says leaving

This first aid room is larger then we thought and Serenity is sitting in the corner but clearly gotten over what ever she was injured for because she stands "I just need a favour" Brodie says

I can see her ally staring from outside and I signal him that I will go to him "We aren't going to hurt her, well he isn't" I say to Hudson

I have some what a non hatred for him, I mean he was a prostitute, I was almost that desperate a few times in my life, in a sense I was lucky I had the orphanage "He wants that drug right" He asks

"Yeah, I needed a Allie though, I was going to kill someone I guess speaking to people makes me more not angry" I say

"You just don't want to hurt me either, look I don't want her getting hurt again, I have somewhat grown a attachment" he says

"Just keep her away from me okay, I don't control myself too well" I say

He nods his head walking in as I stay outside, maybe I have opened myself up for betrayal and hurt by allying with Brodie, I have lost one friend before, betrayed by another but this is the hunger games it isn't safe to form personal connections, betrayal is likely to happen but it will hurt less if you don't care about that person

We aren't like Hudson and Serenity or even Rhett and Clayton, we may be alike but I know it isn't a friendship, it's like a gang in a sense

Brodie walks out showing me a bag of white powder "How?" I ask

"I don't know she told me to watch the door" he says we walk to the corner, as he shove a hand full down his throat as I look at the bag

"Can I try some" I ask

He hands me the bag and I take a bit, and all I taste is pain relief this isn't morphling "It doesn't taste like morphling" He says

"it's not morphling she would of smashed pain relief that's what our district gives to drug addicts to keep them in bay it almost makes your addiction for morphling less strong, she was doing you a favour" Ciaran says from the sword station

Didnt even realise he was there "It does help to be honest, but why would she helped me being a drug addict will make me a easy kill" He says

I stare at Ciaran "Because she is little miss I want to save the world, plus she thinks by helping you, your Allie who Clealry has a grudge against my District won't target her, you do know Callen is my mentor right" Ciaran says

"I know not to poke a bear" I say

He shrugs seeing it as a compliment "Smart, I know you have more bite then bark, so you two weren't even on our current radar, crazy morphling Addict or not, I'm surprised you two didn't want to join with us" He says

"So you are careers" I ask

He holds his sword tighter a flash of anger in his eyes but steadies himself "It looks like we are, right, but you were there during Sawyer's slight out burst, if we were careers we would of formed a pack, you two just seem like the type that would want to join up" he says

"I'm good, meet you in the main training centre" Brodie mumbles walking off

"Less allies, less betrayal, less people dying" I say

"Betrayal will happen either way, even someone you talk to may betray you, a kid your age may betray you, your District partner may betray you, little things like tripping you in the games, stealing your supplies, leaving you out in the open or the bigger things, you can't just keep loosing your shit because someone stabs you in the back" he says

"It seems alright for your" I say

"I understand why your so helpful and believe me I considered you as a Allie but now you have one, I wouldn't trust him for one second he cares more about drugs then actually winning but at least that means if we were to some how stumble across you two I may let you slide by, I want the strong tributes to be accounted for" he says

I stare at him "You want something back don't you" I say

Typical District 2 pretty boys manipulative and sly but he does seem one that is honest with his word "Just one thing" he says

"Let me guess if Sawyer doesn't kill your sister, you want me to" I ask

He raises an eyebrow "I heard your conversation the first day of training you two don't talk quietly" I say

"Look I am conflicted on if I can kill her or not and she is my weakness, I'm not telling you to hunt her but if you run into her" He says

"Don't try to kill me until final four and you have yourself a deal" I say

He nods "Don't tell anyone either, it makes me look weak and desperate that I am making deals with outliers so they will kill my sister" He says

"It makes me look weak that I am willing to kill for a District 2 boy so he will keep me safe" I say

"We are on the same page then, I don't want to be painted as a villain" he says

"You know my past that's why you asked me" I say

"My sister has a impact on people, whether it is that they like her and want to be her friend or see her as a easy target to break" he says

"Just don't betray me" I say

"I don't like betrayal either" he says

I walk off, maybe I should of allied with him but with Brodie I don't need to be so formal or so distrusting, I need a distraction and he is "What was that about" Brodie asks

"Nothing just told him to stop being a insecure career, ran before he lost his temper lucky it wasn't Sawyer" I say

"I hate careers" He mumbles under his breath

I'm already lying but I can't tell him that I made a deal with Ciaran, it will cause tension and tension in the hunger games leads to death and I'm not ready to die

"They say they aren't a pack" I say

"A pack can't be two, so they are right, it is sort of weird though, 2 and 4 are allying like last year, a career girl and a outlier boy, seems a bit similar don't you reckon" he says

6 and 9 also allyed and that didn't end well, he has a point though apart from the obviously insane tributes there are similar dynamics and the fact there are only four girls this year, but Gabriel is that unwanted career, Kian is acting like his in his own delusional world

"Your right" I say

And the fact that I could be targeting Serenity makes me very similar to Tanner, I am already compared to him, already have to show I'm a dog with bite and not yapping bark, I just hope that history doesn't repeat its self because I am not getting killed by a girl that reminds me of that bitch back home, it will honestly be a stab to the heart and I would rather kill myself

* * *

 **Training Day 3**

* * *

 **Clayton Bagley 18, District 10 Male, 2**

* * *

I hear tributes say training is going quick, for me it's going slow, too slow

Slow enough that my bloodlust builds, they say you become addicted when you do something so much or you need something, that need for me is blood and yet four days are gone and I haven't been able to have a drop

I tried the excuse that I have no blood sugar and regularly need a transfusion like they give in ten, instead I was given tablets which don't help, I can't tell anyone why I need blood for, it's worse enough the Capitol ranked me last in mental strength, I honestly have given up acting

I don't act crazy in public, I just don't act normal either or what everyone else see's as normal, I walk out thankfully Alton went earlier the more I distance myself the better, with Rhett I can be myself we both hold the dark and nasty secrets of our past but no one else would understand

It is strange allowing someone so close, trusting them but it's this bond that I can't understand, all my life I have distance myself had this cryptic demeanour, because I knew what would happen if someone found out my past

I killed people for blood and meat, I would butcher them, kill them slowly that is the image that would make me a target for tributes like Ciaran and Sawyer, I am a butcher, I am strong enough to subdue people but I have never once had to fight for my life, never once fought someone who was trained

I don't care what the Capitol think, I am willing to show my true self in the games because only my victims will see, Does death scare me no, will I change myself to live, no

"What's that" I ask

Ruben seems to be watching some sort of hunger games show when they talk about each tribute, I just hope I haven't appeared "They talk about each tribute, their past, personality, strength and weaknesses, interviews friends and families the past few years they really made it more about entertainment, there is betting, the Capitol people can put in their predicted placing to win, they sell merchandise it is a big deal" he says

I just nod "They are going down in predicted placing order, yours and Rhett's were pretty brief, but I'm not going to ask since you may get a bit defensive" He says

I just haven't spoken to him much, I haven't shown a aggressive nature but he is right, I would probably hurt him if he pries, which is why I am already concerned that the girl from 2 knows Rhett secret, she is smart enough to put the pieces together

She is someone I would kill back home due to her past, but in the games I need to make a new name for myself, there are no vantrants in the games "I just have a lot to hide" I say beginning to walk to the elevator

"Just remember it's your last day, try to get some more training out of it" He says

I just nod even though I haven't trained at all me and Rhett just have been lurking, trying to analyse trying to hide, we are both serial killers we know how to survive, we know to kill

This is a killing game overall, fighting may occur but if you restrain your target first you have the upper hand, I know not to restrain someone enough they can't fight

I also know how to hide to not be hidden, me and Rhett we know how to kill and to Hoepfully not get found

I make it to the centre meeting Rhett in the corner "We can't go through the vents anymore" He says showing me a warning slip

"I think we analysed enough" I say

"Some tributes are easy to read others hold secrets" He says

Some hold dark pasts, some like us have experienced trouble whether it's loosing family, being orphaned, being sold by family, having a child or having to live on their own, I never really knew why I targeted people that were seen as homeless, I guess it just angered me that they just let their lives crumble up like that, all of them had family yet they took advantage of it and didn't fight for their family

Deep down I have a heart but it's shrunk and it will never re appear "We said we will target randomly but we do need to hunt" I say

Things have changed since when we first allied, we almost connected and for two people that are so distant seen as evil to society that is something I can't take for granted, we just want to fulfil our blood lust for me I don't really care if I were to die "I live off the hunt, we shouldn't step the wrong way" he says

I can also understand his wording which many people use to get confused to me about when I spoke that way "Leave top 10 safe until single digits" I say

Originally it was the final 8 but Brodie is stronger then he seems and Just the moral backlash and the fact that the only thing me and Rhett don't seem to agree on is Serenity, it is safer to not worry about her, if I had my choice she would be my first target, the innocent, selfless and independent ones are the easiest to prey upon because although they are strong it's easy to break their hope but if their hope builds they will become will dangerous

I trust Rhett it's the first time I trust someone and I don't want to loose that becaus we disagree on one person, he sees innocence in her but I don't "Agree, I would Perfer a tribute who needs it more to win" He mumbles

We won't win we both promised not to win, instead we are just going to fulfil our purposes "Agree" I say

Silence falls as we just stare around "Our indenitiy May be revealed tomorrow, the scores" He says

I completely forgot about that, there are several game makers on the balcony, see so much about us which is why we tried to hide but if it is like last year they will have a victim for us to kill and I won't be able to just stand there and let that person off and I know when I see blood I will show my true colours

"There just numbers" I say

"So you will not hold back" he says

"You know how hard it is to be in a room with 22 other children and not grab one of them and kill them for blood, my urges are growing stronger, this hunger is swallowing me, if I have a chance to give in to fulfil those urges for a few more days, so I won't show my true self in the bloodbath I will, the mental score is just by observation not evaluation" I say

"Fair point" He states

I know he can't hide it anymore either which is why we avoided the weapon stations, a lot of tirbutes are still scattered but I do see 7 pairings, what is up with the smaller alliances and pairings, no pack, no anti careers, not groups of four yet, just pairs

Also means less tributes alone, I like killing one person at a time not a group, not a pair "Do you kill loners or pairs" I ask

"Loners, I understand what your thinking, to many pairings which means we either kill both or try to seperate" He says

Most of tributes we would target are alone at the moment but a lot of them look like they want to join a alliance or pair and that's what we don't want "The main alliances they look strong, this years group is loyal" I mumble

"That is even more dangerous how could we split a loyal alliance" He says

"Stealth" I say

He nods but I do see his eyes staring at the weaponary and honestly I know how he feels, I just need that feeling again, my hand shakes slightly its getting worse and Rhett seems in too much of a daze to notice until a piece of paper hits me on the head I look ad see the comic book trainer or more so first aid officer who signals to the paper walking back in

Rhett just keeps staring at the sword as I uncrumble it ' _I have what you need, come to the first aid room alone'_

I put it in my pocket tapping Rhett in the shoulder who jumps "Sorry" He mumbles

"I will be back, just grab a knife and go to the corner" I say

"I might hurt someone" he mumbles

But then he just stares at it again nodding as I walk to the first aid room, he lock the door and I clench my fists "Calm down I will just get in trouble if someone sees" he says walking over to the shelf and handing me a cup, not any cup but a calm with red liquid and I know what it is

"Blood" I mumble

It's like my cold and calm exterior breaks to the vulnerable uncontrolled self he hands it to me standing back as I scull it down my speaking stop my head clearing "Where did you get this" I ask

"The captiol take blood samples of every tribute during the medical I just stole one of the bags, I sympathise the insane ones" he says

I tilt my head at him "No one knows my secret" I say

"I know not to spread true rumours plus the strong aren't being targeted anyways but I don't want to anger a tribute especially one that needs blood" he says

"Who's blood is this" I ask, I know my blood types but this one is rare and fulfils my blood lust much quicker to the point I am full, this should last me about a week or more

"Have no idea just don't tell anyone" He says walking out

I lick my licks getting the little bits of blood off as I walk out to Rhett in the corner who just keeps fingering a knife "What was that about" he asks

"He gave me some blood but unlike every person I Killed, it was the same blood type as me and know I don't have those cravings anymore" I say

"You were right maybe hiding won't help us" he says

It is weird how we can act so natural together that we can have conversations more then three words, that I actually feel like I have someone, normally I would be quiet, lucky, creepy but being able to show my true self I realised I am not entirely like that and it's a nice feeling

A feeling I haven't felt since birth, it seems that they have closed off the rooms so now everyone is in the same space yet every corner is occupied, the social dynamic it's soemthing and there is a huge gap

The ones that believe these games are serious and train

Then the ones that know what the games entails

I get some sort of anger and blood lust looking at the outer who are trying yet they really don't understand the darkness or how the tributes chosen are the true influence on how the games end up

I guess I'm curious to see how I act in the games, if I can keep this self control for much longer or if I will become a monster or better yet a butcher because that's what I was raised to be and that's what I will become

"There was a tributes blood found missing care to explain yourself"

The head trainer says coming up to me, I stare at him "What do you mean" I ask

Rhett stares at him "You know when they did your blood lusts we took a bag from each tribute well the girls from 2 bag is missing and your the only freak that seems to be looking for blood"

Ofcoruse it's Serenity and of course I will grow a addiction for her blood, which isn't good "When was it taken" I ask

"Well we checked at 9 was there went to collect each tributes at 11 wasn't" He says

"Exactly" I say

"So you took it" he says getting frustrated with my minimal words

"No" I say

"Training started at 9:30" Rhett says

"You two seem to lurk" He says

"Video footage will show we were here" I say

He grunts walking off "We May has issue wont we" Rhett says

"I will give her 9 days" I say

That is the longest I have survived without blood and that's how long I will try and suvruve before the hunger in me over takes its self

"Sorry Clayton you were right, it wasn't any tribute" he says

"Why the blood" Rhett asks

"Just for our testing, I would tell you too not to say anything but you barely speak a word" He says

We don't say anything and he walks off "What are they planning" I mumble

"Something but it's what us tributes do that matters" he says

Especially is there aren't any obvious killers, Sawyer and Ciaran yes but they won't hunt, the rest will either hide or only kill if nessecary so that means me and Rhett need to stay cutting the numbers down and I am completely fine with that

* * *

 **Paige Radic 16, District 5 Female**

* * *

Im not a fan of being alone, and the past two days I stuck to the survival stations hoping someone will come but every who isn't already allied seems to nervous

I sit pulling leaves of the plants when I hear a rattling noise above me and on the ledge I see one of the boys from 6 fiddling with the box up there, this area is someone blocked off which is why I don't think anyone noticed him

"Hey what are you doing" I ask

He almost falls but peeks down "Come up here" He says

I do see some handles and I pull myself up "Tristan" He says giving me his hand

I shake it "Paige" I say

"Well I found this silver box couldn't help myself, plus I was told that this is a good spot to climb up to" He says

I knew that but I just swallow that grief as he opens the box to see a red button "Should I push it" He says

I almost push it myself but I don't "Probably not, the trainer has been strict" I say

I hear rumours that Sawyer attacked Serenity twice and had been sent away from the centre and that the boys from 9 and 6 left the centre for a short moment, I guess no one has noticed my District partners absense, Mason told him to not go and got permission due to his loud mouth and open hatred for the Capitol and careers

"Well I don't care" He says

He pushes it and the lights switch off the entire room Picton "Fuck" Ciaran screams, I know it's him

After a few seconds the light switches back one and I see Ciaran holding his hand with a huge gash "Ready to jump" He says

"What" I say

He grabs onto me pushes the button again as the light switches back off and he pulls me to the ground, thankfully we land in dirt and we quickly wander some where else as the light turns on again "Alright who ever the fuck did that put your hand up and I will poke this knife through your eye" Ciaran screams

And I was told sawyer and Alistair had a temper, now he does to "Calm down Ciaran someone must of picked the red button, please don't do that again who ever did" The head trainer says from the balcony

"Fucktard I almost cut my hand off" Ciaran says

One of the boys from 12 starts laughing in the background but puts his hands up where Ciaran sneers at him "Goto the first aid room, now keep training everyone" He says

"You must have a death wish" I say laughing

Hinestky it was quite funny seeing him have a outburst like that especially since Ciaran is the biggest threat hopefully he paints a target in his back "I had no idea what that was as long as he doesn't know we are fine" He says

"We mate you pressed the button" I say

"Yeah but guilty by association" He says winking

I smirk at him "I was only up there with you for a second" I say

"Well if you want to go back to being bored and being a plant murderer go ahead" he says

"I do like company" I say

He smirks, I know it isn't a alliance yet but maybe it will built to that, we seem similar, curious, jovial, childish "So where to" He says

A lot of tributes now are going to the weapon stations, there is a sword and knife section three wiht only the boy from four Gabriel being beat by, but him and Serenity are the nice career ttributes, Tristan seems to read my mind "I have always wanted to play with a sword" he says

I have always wanted to throw stuff, not sharp stuff, but stuff so maybe throwing knifes we make our way there, Gabriel outing his trident down almost to leave but then changes his mind, his avoided tributes, Clealry doesn't want an alliance since he doesn't seem stand offish or filled with hated and anger

I look at the knives having no idea which ones are for throwing "Do you know anything about knives" I aks Tristan

"Nope, I know stuff about wheels, and trucks, and planes, and trains but not those, I wasn't allow to touch sharp objects back home, my parents thought I would stab someone by accident I'm not violent, but I am pretty clumsy" He says

"Maybe use a short sword" I say

He looks at it and I do see Gabriel looking from the side, I almost ask him, almost but Hollis told me to avoid districts 1,4, the boy from 9, Ciaran, Tristan's District partner, the older boy from 7 and the blonde from 10

Not that Gabriel looks dangerous but I know what he means, his trained, disciplined and distant, he Clealry will be the most career like tribute in the sense of willing to kill to win, but without playing games or having random outburst, Tristan starts to practise, it seems like with these ouster's that if one does something we all do, now all of the weak outer are practising whole the strong tirbites are either hiding or survival

Nor that I like being weak or calling over weeks but I just look at the the predictions and all of the top ten aren't using weaponary, but I am 11th which does make me somewhat nervous and our a target in my back

I try and read the instruction but they make no sense "It's the smaller knives the ones with the bigger handle"

I look over and I see Gabriel glance at me but not putting his full attention on me "Thanks" I say

He just nods going back to using his trident, I throw it as it barely even makes it to the dummie just clangs fo the floor, I look ivermectin to see Tristan trying to cut the dummy open, did I make a mistake but then I realise he must be wondering what's in there actually what are in dummies

I pick up the knife throwing it again it makes the distance but not the accuracy "Tristan the dummy is made of plastic" Gabriel says he seems to be getting annoyed by our precedes or the noise we are making

"What type" He asks

"Don't know" Gabriel says

He just go back to trying to swing the sword as Gabriel stares at me for a moment "What did you play with back at home when you were younger" He asks me

Odd question very odd question "Dolls I guess, I had brothers so they thre the ball around a lot" I say

"Your throwing it like a ball" He says

Oh now I get his questions "It was fun" I say

He raises an eyebrow as Tristan actually looks some what acaoble at sword "Knife and balls are completely different would you throw a knife at someone" He asks

"No I want to hide during the games but I need to look capable" I say

"I want to hide too" Tristan says

I smile at him and Gabriel scowls briefly which was a odd reaction "How do I throw it then" I ask

"Not like a ball" He shrugs walking back to his trident

I sigh "So are we allying or not" Tristan asks

"Allie if you want" I ask

"Yeah" He says

I think he fit bored of that and just watches me trying to throw "Put your left leg first then out your weight in it and throw" Gabriel says

I do that and it skims the dummy which is a improvement, I try again "Don't out to much strength in it aim for the head and it should hit the heart" He says

It hits the chest area "Nice allies you got their Gabriel" Ciaran smirks walking past, Tristan steps back when he sees the heavy bandaging on his hand

"I'm just giving them advice tou know like good people do" Gabriel says

"This isn't a game to help people it's to kill so teaching a girl to throw a knife isn't the best plan don't you think" Ciaran says

I want to leave but he is staring at me almost "I was helping them so they will leave but I don't threaten people or manipulate them like you" Gabriel says

So he want just trying to be nice, at least I think Tristan is genuine "I just avoid people all together but now I'm annoyed since some moron though it would be fun to play with the fucking lights was it either of you two" He says lookinnat us

I bite my lip "No" Tristan quickly says

I shake my head "So you almost cut your hand off and now you want to bully me I'm hse to it" Gabriel says

"I'm not bullying" He says

"No your bored and it's sad Sawyer isn't here and Hudson isn't leaving your sisters sight so tou thought you would just victimise me to get a bit of confidence back" Gabriel says

Well this is awkward, I am almost surprised by Ciaran control one with glimpse in his eyes I was worried he would attack but he stays composed "Your right I am bored just trying to see how career mould like you are Sawyer did tell me about you I just want to see if it's worse targeting you or not" Ciaran says

"After you axe all the weaklings, you going by predicted order or observation" Gabriel says

"Observation" He says glancing at us once more

"Well have fun with that" Gabriel says

Ciaran mumbles something then walks off "You two Cleary didn't know that the careers are targeting weak before strong so maybe try and know how to use weapons and forget bout childish wonders if you want them to spare you for later" He says beginning to walk off

"Wait what about you" I ask

"I don't specifically target weak nor strong I will kill people in my way" He mumbles walking off

Me and Tristan move away form thenweapon station like we read each other's mind "That was I don't know" Tristan says

Normally back home all the guys are laid back, everyone in 5 is laid back but those two,Clealry being in a career District isn't as good as people say "I guess it's not that great to be a career" I say

"I would hate it so much rules my District there are hardly any which explains why I never got in trouble for my button pushing or wire pulling" He says

"True" I say

Yet we were chosen not reaped, well that's what I was told, Hollis said that Archer wouldn't of picked every single tribute and that he would of left some for random draw, Cleary the districts he didn't care about winning was left to random draw mine being one, but it's just a coincidence, that 1,2,4,6,7,8,9 and 10 have either a strong tribute or one with issues

The rest are somewhat normal maybe apart from my District partner "What's wrong" He says

He does have two sides of him a playful side but also serious side "Just the games you know, plus the days keep getting quicker we have three days left, two and a half technically" I say

"I understand plus this gorup is cryptic every year there is a career pack, every year there are big alliances but it's day 2 and although there are 7 alliances all of them are pairs and only one of them is District partners, only one of them have two careers, and Serenity and Rhett who ever thought may not classify as careers they are from 1 and 2 yet are allying with a boy from 8 and 10" He says

He has a point and I realise he can be serious the bell goes "Hoepfully tomorrow we won't have to run in to another dog" He says

I smile at him quickly walking to my level "How did it go" Hollis asks when I walk in

"Well I finally made a allie" I say

"Who" He asks

I see miles sitting at the table searching through a whole lot of Papers "Tristan" I say

"Good choice who asked who"He ask

"Well I sort of caught him on a ledge playing with a box which had a red button and when he clicked the button the lights turned off twice, then we started training together and it sort of got out that way" I say

No way will I mention our interactions with Gabriel and Ciaran with Hollis around

But having a Allie now does built my confidence slight

* * *

 **Author note: I am one of those writers that try to rush into the games mostly because I came up with all these tributes which is why not every tribute had a training Pov or all alliances have been revealed some tributes will have third point of views some will have zero it just means those ones are more important for the storyline but doesn't mean who will win**

 **Alliances-**

 **Alliance 1**

Ciaran Brander, District 2 Male

Sawyer Macibay, District 4 Male

 **Alliance 2-**

Serenity Brander, District 2 Female

Hudson Labelle, District 8 Male

 **Alliance 3-**

Rhett Halen, District 1 Male

Clayton Bagley, District 10 Male

 **Alliance 4-**

Paige Radic, District 5 Female

Tristan Saller, District 6 Male

Preston Arigon, District 8 Male

 **Alliance 5-**

Landon Danel, District 7 Male

Chiara Nevin, District 9 Female

 **Alliance 6-**

Alton Casle, District 10 Male

Gabriel Tallier, District 4 Male

Evan Janson, District 7 Male

 **Alliance 7-**

Brodie Wahner, District 6 Male

Alistair Farrel, District 9 Male

 **District 3-**

Calvin Addens, District 3 Male

Aurelia Nacar, District 3 Female

 **Loners:**

Kian Abelen, District 1 Male

Miles Pander, District 5 Male


	7. Expectations

**Private Training sessions/Scores**

* * *

 **Rhett Halen 18, District 1 Male**

 **Private Training**

* * *

"You seems nervous" Jarryd says

I stare at him as I have been staring at the table for a few minutes "About What the scores show" I say

"The mental stability and willingness to kill" he says

"I have been hiding my true Identity" I say

"I know I found out a few days ago that you were the silent killer, shocked me to be honest thought he was a freak or physcotic" He says

I tilt my head does everyone know "Archer told me, I kept it secret because you haven't shown any violence towards me" he says

This year the mentors escort each tribute to their training and wait for them instead of having everyone in a waiting centre which I can understand, Sawyer attacked Serenity twice, Alistair and Brodie had several temper tantrums on the first day, the boy from 5 was a no show, there are a lot of people that I could kill that fit the criminal type but I have a partner and we must compormise and it's nice having someone

I have felt alone all my life, felt misunderstood "Me and Clayton are the insane tributes this year, yet I don't find that a suitable title" I say

He looks shocked by how many words I said with out being hostile but he showed me a good will, I may as well open up, he is the only one that can truely help me "They need a few mentally unhinged tributes to do the killing Archer was smart he chose four tributes that would pair up and do the killing, Sawyer and Ciaran are more disciplined but they need you, to cut the numbers down and you two have no close ties to the other tributes" He says

I just stare at the table again "Do you want to win" He asks

I shake my head "I have fulfilled my purpose no I must fulfill my destiny" I say

"And if you some how win" he says

"Wouldn't stop me from killing, I won't let myself die but I won't change to win, I know the captiol don't want tributes like me winning, I am a serial killer with a large body count they don't want that running around" I say

"Sebastian, Raiden, Rowan, Isaac, Archer they are all like you, yes they didn't kill many people back home but they showed a evil nature I don't see that in you" He says

"I judge people and I believe all of these tributes deserve death yet one will win and if I can do something to ensure someone that isn't a criminal or isn't hopeless wins I will" I say

"I got a note from Archer, knew what you were planning and he has given you the final four he wants you in it" He says giving me the paper

"Interesting choice of victor" I say

"If anything I'm happy with the choice" he says

I don't do dirty work but I may consider it, he looks to his phone "It's your go, do you need advice" He says leading me to the elevator

I shake my head "I will do what I do" I mumble

"Having a higher score is better then having a lower one so don't flunk it on purpose" He says

I nod my head, walking to the corridor as he sits by the mentor section and I walk in reading the Screen ' _Dear tributes you have five sections to complete in in five minutes, you must go in order thankyou'_

The buzzer goes and I walk over to the first station, I see 24 weapons lined up on the wall each with a tributes name underneath each our choice of weaponary, I grab my claymore, and instead of going for the kill I go slowly, I slash the arms, the legs, the fingers, then I stab each main bone, I stab the torso area several times, before I carve a word onto its head slitting it's throat, the next dummy I pretend I'm getting attacked and just slash and slash until I realise I am left with a pile of of cotton and plastic, not just one dummy but several until the buzzer goes and I run to the next session

Strength with two sestcions the first one asks to grab a cement brinks and throw it I do and it smashes against the far wall breaking, the next combat with a young trainer and I just slam into him getting him to the ground until the buzzer goes, he didn't even get ready that's my way

Next is intelligence and with several of questions, I just click onto buttons until a memory question comes up and since the questions are either weapons or body's I complete it quickly then the next question is what is your meaning of death

I don't express my self with words instead drawings so that's what I do until the buzzer goes for the survival station and I just build a fire walking away in case I like it, the buzzer goes off and now it's the final station the one station I don't want, I walk into the room, to see a array of knives and a little note ' _Dear Rhett this Avox was guilty of murdering a 5 year old girl'_

I look over to see a young man no more then 18, murder of a child is something I despise and when he lunges at me I easily back hand him as he drops to the ground, but I grip him by his short hair, kicking him in the stomach and wrapping my arm around his back slamming him to the ground, thankfully he can't speak but he doesn't give up

All the killing experience has helped me fight I used to sneak upon my victims but some fought back, I just crash my arm on his throat "Is there a Time limit" I ask easily holding the avox down

"Take your time" The head trainer says

I get off him kicking him down once more walking over to the table and grabbing a roll of wire and a claymore, as I tie his hands up putting my sword to the floor his eyes switched from determine to afraid in a few seconds and he tries to mumble but I just bring my boot to his stomach kicking him as I step on his knee

Rountine, no emotions, pain

Thats all I believe when I kill, I bring my fist to his body repeatedly and those voices in my head take over as my fist hits him over and over again, in the face the neck, the chest, his arms and although I see blood on my hands I feel nothing, he moves in pain as I pull him up by the collar smashes his back on the ground as a bang resounds, I literally rip the wire off cutting my hands but I just rub it on my pants grabbing a other piece of wire as I wrap it around my hand for now grabbing my claymore

As I stand over to him, he can't speak but he does try and all that happens is clots of blood choking from his mouth as I kneel down brining my claymore down his body on several small cuts enough to be painful but not enough to cause blood loss, I Don't know how long I take but blood pours on the ground and blood soaks though his clothes as I get to his neck unwrapping the wire from my hand

I pick up a smaller knife holding his face down by his neck and carving _'Child killer'_ on his forehead as I wrap the wire around his neck

The blood it's nice to see it drip from a body my hand being coated, the silver floor being stained red as I tighten the wire moving my wrist hearing a snap as I stand from the body walking through the back door, I jump slightly when I see Serenity and her mentors then I realise that there is two waiting rooms

The one by the front door for the tribute that goes next then the one in the back for the one after that, She stares at me slightly afraid "They had the killing section" Sebastian asks

I nod my head "He May fight you" I shrug walking away wiping my face to just realise it causes more blood but Serenity knows my secret which may not be a secret in a few days, I meet Jarryd outside and he raises an eyebrow

"Do you normally get this much blood on You" he says

I nod "I had this place where I killed and when I aducted someone I put them in a sports bag and I would have a change of clothes in there so no one would see" I say when we walk back up

"You were organised that's for sure" He says

I stare at him shrugging, we make it back, thankfully no one else is on this level so no one sees the blood covering me, Jarryd lets me go to my room as I change clothes and wash the blood off me even though I don't want to as I meet him back out, All tributes are on lock down until the reveal of scores, now I have to wait more then 24 hours till the games

I want to get in already I'm not like some of the others that are nervous I want to get in there I'm getting hungry for the hunt, for the feeling I experienced back home, I would Perfer to be back in one where I could do my own thing but now I have no escape if I win I will never be in peace again, the captiol will follow me everyone will know "So There were the five stations" He says

"Five stations five minutes for each apart from the last one" I say

"I was wondering what was taking you so long, Sebastian told me, he was told they go half an hour max but yours went almost a hour" he says

"That said to take my time" I say

Time isn't a part of my routine, I don't rush Kills because rushing kills don't serve the overall purpose, I kill with a purpose in the games killing will be to get closer to the end or to fulfil what I am meant to

"You kill the same every time will you change in the games" he says

"I need to" I say

"You seem really loyal to your allie and he does with you have you even had friends like that" he says

"People tried but I pushed them away knowing I was dangerous if I lost it" I say

"You can loose your temper" He says

"If threatened, I defend it ends up violently only ever happened once, I know in the games I may have to fight" I say

"Or not even if you don't try tributes are scared and aware of you" He says

Everyone really did stay to them selves apart from alliances, Ciaran wasn't like Sawyer and just kept to himself most of the time when he got bored of harassing his sister, so maybe it doesn't matter what the tributes really think

Back home I didn't care about the headlines that my work was getting attention if anything I would of preferred no one speak about it, I don't kill for a reputation for attention, I kill because I want to that's the only bad thing about the games everyone from the captiol will see which is why I want to kill differently and use a different signature because I don't want everyone to see the way I work

They see the body and my chosen victim but they don't know how I truely work and that's something I want to stay, I want to be this thousand piece puzzle that people struggle to put toghether, I want to be someone that no one can truely read "I don't kill for fear" I say

"What do you kill for" He asks

I tilt my head "To calm my bloodlust" I admit

That's why I trained in the first place, killing calms me but holding a weapon does help the emotions in side me, it's about control and I knew how to do that "That's why some boys train, Aedan didn't take that into account" he says

That's why we were lucky this floor had to apartments, Jarryd knew obviously and didn't want Aedan or Kian antagonising me further to the point of a break down not that would happen, I would of just silenced them

"He just wants a victor" I say

Clearly that won't happen since victory isn't my number one piority, I am only determined about killing and fulfilling my purpose in these games and at the moment I need to find that purpose, I do want to live in the moment in the games experience fighting, killing and what if feels like to have my life hanging by my thread I also want to experience pain

"His a dick" Jarryd says

I look at my hands not even realising they have blood, that my knuckles are broken that there is a deep cut in the palm "Do you want medicine" He says

"Doesn't hurt" I say staring at the blood almost like I am in a trance and he grabs my wrist

And I snap out of my trance "You should bandage those, I didn't like the look you were giving" he says

"Sorry" I mumble as he walks over to the first aid kit throwing me a pack as I wrap them in

"I'm not afraid it's just we are the only two in here" he says

"I understand" I say

He is technically a killer, but I grew up my whole life being a hypocrite but the difference between him and the ones that I killed is he felt remorse and some how I did too which is why I shoved a personal item in their mouth it showed their identity something I hold really closely

I kill people because who they are, who they stand for know other reason and in the games I need to change and I just don't know how that will go will I loose the controlled self and turn out to be this monster I look like or will I stay the same and find my destiny

* * *

 **Alistair Farrel 18, District 9 Male**

 **Private Training**

* * *

"Are you still going to ignore me" Myren says

I look up not even realising he was standing by my door "My door was locked" I say

He pulls out a key and I scowl at him "Fuck off you asshole" I growl

I still haven't forgiven him for making me feel vulnerable, making me angry to see a spark I don't need a fucking spark to bash someone and at the moment I want to smash his head with my lamp

So maybe I am turning violent, I am already having fantasies of choking Serenity

Guess the games make a guy sane to insane even though I haven't entered the games yet, haven't even spoken to the girl I want to kill "Look I know your angry and it was wrong of me to play with your emotions like that but I wanted to get that determined nature out of you" He says

"Determined you brought out a violent nature and I don't even know what the fuck is going on with my head but I'm angry all the time and I really want to bring my hands to a throat of a blonde girl from two who I don't even know so good job, the only reason why I am still alive and not killed for murder is I have a Allie that actually understands me" I shout

"It's not bad to be this way it will help you, you have better control over your anger don't you" He says

He has a point, I am in better control mostly because I have this bloodlust that I never had back home and it is bit terrifying but I have found my self speaking more even though I am allied with a ex drug addict once he realised that he won't be getting morphling I realised just how similar we both are

"You just want a victor" I say

"I want to stop seeing kids die because they don't understand the true evils of the games, I want them to live" he says

"Yet you killed people I don't judge I would of killed people too back home if my life wasn't that important" I say

"Killing people to live and killing people because you want to is two different things, tributes from 9 are always seen as weak, that's the stereotype except if they are well built or have clear issue like you" He says

"What do you mean clear issues" I growl

He looks to his phone "I need to take you down to the first waiting room" he says

"Cant I just want till my turn" I say

"No every tribute has too plus since you did leave training briefly they want to ensure you are there" he says

I stand up following him out "And what I meant by issues were your emotions" He says

"I will strangle you if you compare me to Tanner" I say, he doesn't scare me, I'm taller and stronger then him even though I'm much younger

"The difference between you and tanner is you have bite just not bark, I see it in your behaviour that you would genuinely hurt someone and you won't let your self get controlled by a physcopath" He says

"So is that why your putting up with me" I ask when make it to the first waiting room

"Yes because I know your willing to do everything you can to live, you don't want to die" He says

"Death scares me like it should with any people, thats why I was seen as a demon back home, hey that's funny I'm in hell now maybe that's where I belong" I scoff

"District 9 is a quiet District where people work for money and normally spend time with their families, you were seen that way because you were different not because you are bad" he says

"So now your treating me nicely" I say

"Look I didn't mean it that way you do need someone who shows care" he says

"Then when I die you will be hoping for a better kid next time" I say

The door opens and Hudson walks through and I tilt my head when I see him wipe his hands in his pants but when he walks past I do see the blood, Myren stands up and I follow him to the other waiting room "Great we have to kill someone now" I say

"It is for your advtange to do that, they give you five minutes if you don't kill your person you get a 0 but they do attack apperantly one of the boys tried to assult a tribute because the game makers wanted to see if they will kill" he says

"And let me guess you would agree in that sick bastards" I sneer

"Of course not but Archer wants the predicted top 10 to look stronger to be seen as threats even if they aren't all killers, the captiol look after the next set of predictions, the quicker the kill the higher your willingness to kill and that may get you into the top 8" he says

"How do they pick the top 8, 8 highest scores" I say

"The scores, actions in training, popularity, potential, that sort of stuff, they want tributes who will create a story line for themselves" he says

"I think I created one but I guess bashing some guys head in, May help my anger" I say

The buzzer goes "That was quick" he mumbles

The training door opens and I walk in reading the note on the wall then walking to the weapons station, I see the wall with the hooks and the names of each tributes the tributes who are gone their weapons are missing which is annoying since I could of seen what the bigger threats use and the only threat from 9-12 is Clayton who has some weird looking knife

I grab my hammer, swinging it at the dummy, getting annoyed when it doesn't do anything, so I just keep bashing it's head trying to smirk at how great it is to smash something "Will I loose points for smashing the wall" I say

"Yes" The head trainer says, I do it anyways smirking at the sound of the bang, I liked smashing buildings back home, it calmed me

Great now I'm thinking like a little boy, the buzzer goes and I run to the next section, seeing some weight to throw which I do once again it smashing into the wall, I then see the trainer at the combat section and I walk in as he lunges at me I duck down punching him, I'm a street fighter so I know the more dirtier fight techniques yet since this trainer really knows nothing about basic boxing I just grab his neck smashing it into the wall

I don't think his dead but I just step over him walking to the next area which is intelligence, I mean I'm not stupid but I'm more street smart thankfully they ask questions that I easily know

 _If you were attacked what would you do_

 _How do you break into to a padlocked door_

 _How do you cause anxpilation with your bare hands_

 _How do you orchestrate a armed robbery_

 _Who do you trust, gangs or loners_

I quickly fill that out until I see several pieces of paper with the question _How was panes formed?_

In large letters I write _Due to a fucking alien invasion_

Which is true since the captiol morons are like aliens literally, I walk over to the next station survival which is easy, and I take it seriously building shelter, throwing away all the poisonous plants, filtering water and creating a fire as the buzzer stops and I walk to the next station

A young avox walks through and I just grab my hammer waiting for him to run towards me and as he does I swing it and he falls down with a crack, I walk over smashing my hammer down another 6 Times for precaution even though I knew he was dead

I walk out meeting Myren outside "I'm guessing by the blood you did kill" He says

"Maybe two people, they aren't happy with me I smashed their walls" I say

"Archer chooses the scores he will like that" he says

"I don't act to please if I did I wouldn't be such a outspoken bastard thinking of that do you need to follow me around or can I leave this hell hole for a few hours or years" I stare

"Good luck with that" he says

"I will stay" I say following him back to the apartment, unfortunately my District partner and her mentor are out so I just walk straight to my room but it was locked

"Myren you are a fucking dog" I sneer

"I didn't do it, the trainers did, it's mandatory for each tribute to wait in the longer areas till after the scores then the levels will be open for alliances to meet, not my choice" he says

"Well I hate people so open the door or I will smash my way into it" I say

"You can try but don't make threats you can't keep it really sounds like a bark then a bite" he says

I step back following him to the longue as I know to shut my mouth, I don't like my District partner but tanner killed his last year so that's what I'm not going to do not that killing actually is my piority, Im street smart like that test was "The intelligence test is it the same for each tribute what questions were you asked" I ask Kiara or Chiara, still haven't actually remember her name and she seems shocked I asked

"Memory tests and a few questions about panem is that what you got" she says

I shake my head "Did you kill" I ask

She shakes hers and I scoff turning back to Myren "They do twist the stations differently for each tributes clearly they wanted you to get a higher score" he says

"or they want me to be a target, Ciaran is Clealry Archers pet this year, Sereniry or Hudson would be the captiol favourites so where do I fit" I say

"What the captiol want and what Archer wants is much different" he says

"Archer wouldn't want a good citizen to win but what about the captiol" I question

"I heard this year they don't want a career but don't want a tribute that will hide and give no entrainment, they want a story line like last year but it has to be different this year" he says

I was never into stories why would I, they are fantasy bullshit that will never happen but I guess the hunger games are for entertainment now, a show that's what the captiol want, the drama, the suspense, the death

We all just want to live, most of us anyways, some tributes see it as a survival game and hide, some see it as a killing game and hunt, some see it as both

Me well I'm leaning more towards the harsher side, I did so much to not die and I don't want that to be in vein, I practically gave up my innocence and became who I am to live

I became this person that hates life, that hates peoples becasue I wanted to protect my self from the danger, panem is dangerous and people who don't believe that are idiots

And I'm not willing to throw that away to be part of this game or show

* * *

 **Ciaran Brander 18, District 2 Male**

 **Scores**

* * *

I have been quite entertained watching Sebastian scream his head off at Rowan for the past hour or so, since I can't go in my room I have a show too watch

I don't know what his screaming about but since Serenity came in like she killed someone and absolutely startled "What actually happened" Callen finally says

"Well the boy that she was allocated tried to sexually assault her to the point she had to stab him and since you have tried to make her life miserable and Archer promised me she will be safe for now I'm pointing my finger" he says

So maybe I won't scoff at her, I mean killing and hurting people are justifiable but not sort of stuff, She was bought from Rowan sexual assault was a part of that role but using a young man to do that to get someone to kill him is a little wrong how ever I don't really care how she feels so I don't feel sorry for long

"I wouldn't do that fuck why does everyone judge me I am really getting sick of it" He growls standing up and walking out

"It was probably Archer, he wants her in the top 8 and by doing that he wants her score of willingness to kill to be at least more then 8, you know him he wants the most interesting tributes too last" Callen says

I killed, it was fun

No one seems to care that I enjoyed it and I'm not a mental maniac like three quarters of the District two mentors so I am not concerned but I just wanted the highest score possible

The lower the the more vulnerable I look, I know number one won't always win and they don't but I need the perfect place to succeed in these games "I would kill him but you know" Sebastian says

Callen just shrugs, I do feel like teasing her about it but Callen told me that my life is more important then harassing my sister and he does have a point, she is my weakness and the more I annoy her the closer I get, we aren't allies and if things go my way she will either be out of my way or dead

"He does control the games you know" Raiden mumbles quietly

"Yes I know and he chooses the victor, actually am I able to lock the door" Sebastian says

"No he will be back" Callen says

Serenity hasn't said a word just staring at the floor but doesn't look broken, maybe she is sick of being a drama queen not that she really was one after Rowan took her, Sebastian is about to say something but the screens turn on and I stay quiet

I don't really care about scores well not other tributes score there is a line drawn between weak and strong, and if we stick to plan we will try and eliminate the weak first, although if Sawyer is nice enough Hopefully he will kill my sister for me so I don't need to worry about her any longer

The new games spokesman comes on the screen _Welcome Panem to the score review of the 102nd hunger games, as you all know this year had several twists however like previous years we will be going with the new score system with one new addition_

He pauses dramatically and I almost say something but then he opens his mouth again _The tributes were tested in 7 different sections, weaponary which is weapon skills only, Strength which was how phycially strong a tribute is and how well their combat skills are, Intelligence how educationally smart a tribute is and how strategic they are, Survival how advance a tributes basic survival skills are, Mental stability and unlike previous years wont be based on observation only but by searching the tributes background and using their willingness to kill score as a guide, willingness to kill which is if and how quickly a tribute kills the higher the more creative and the newest loyalty_

"Loyalty what a stupid score to measure" Sebastian says

"It will stir trouble" Callen says

Hopefully this won't backfire on me, The screen switches to Rhett and I'm curious on his score for score ' _Rhett Halen, District 1. Weaponary 8. Strength 11. Intelligence 11. Survival 9. Loyalty 12. Mental Stability 2. Willingness to kill 12. **Overall Score 10.**_

"There is physco number one" Sebastian says

I knew he was off, I just didn't realise he was a threat as well, strength and intelligence are high and so is loyalty which means he and Clayton may be closer then I thought and I knew as much as I try to be this tough guy he needs to be avoided

 _Kian Abelen District 1. Weaponary 5. Strength 8. Intelligence 2. Survival 1. Loyalty 4. Mental Stability 8. Willingness to kill 9. **Overall score 5.**_

"Would it be a bad idea to kill someone from one if I were to get the chance" I ask

"I would hate too less if you did" Sebastian says

"District 1 isn't seen like a career District anyway, plus that kid is making a joke out of it, you two would beat him in a second but he may try to get one of you in the bloodbath due to the fact you rejected his fantasy of being career leader" Callen says

"It's worse enough I'm starting to enjoy killing, killing him will make it worse" I say

Serenity's facial expression looks a little more panicked when I say that but I just tilt my head at her until she looks away, her scared little girl act may cause her sympathy from Rhett and Clayton, But Sawyer and even Alistair are perfectly okay getting her blood on their hands

Serenity is next and has becomes fidgety as Sebastian just puts his hand on her shoulder, I am somewhat wary of their relationship, they are closer, they shared rooms after all but I'm just annoyed that it may pay to her favour, if the Capitol find out she is in some sort of romance with him, they will help her especially as Archer wants Sebastian on his good side

As long as she gets a lower score then me, it will be better, I'm sick of being seen as her brother, but i know if we get a similar score then the captiol might start wanting a battle of the siblings and I'm not sure if I can actually kill her, not because I care but because I know the consequences doing so

 _Serenity Brander District 2. Weaponary 7. Strength 2. Intelligence 12. Survival 12. Loyalty 12. Mental Stability 11. Willingness to Kill 4. **Overall 9**_

"The scores are rigged there is no way you can get a fucking 9" I say

She just stares at me Clealry not happy her score is so high either "What do you know" Raiden sneers at me

"When you total her score and divide it by 7, the average is nine, the physical and Killing part may low but loyalty and the mental part is high that's why they test tributes in several aspects because some are smart and some are strong, thought you couldn't care less" Callen says

"Well you know what would happen if we get similar scores it's obvious we don't like each other the captiol would want a fight" I say

"You don't like me, it's one way" Serenity says

"What ever, I just want you dead but not necessarily by my hands" I say

"You can kill her you just won't be welcomed with open arms back in two" Callen says

"Like that concerns me" I say

"It should" Raiden mumbles quietly

They would probably hate me as well so maybe I should be a little more cautious, I'm next and I don't feel as nervous as I was before

 _Ciaran Brander District 2. Weaponary 11. Strength 11. Intelligence 6. Survival 9. Loyalty 9. Mental Stability 8. Willingness to Kill 10. **Overall 10**_

"Happy now" Sebastian scoffs

"I don't want the highest score I just wanted more then her" I mumble

"The overall score doesn't matter, it's the physical V mental side" Sebastian says

She is high mentally, I'm high physically and his right if it's a arena that allows more deaths and fights I will have an advantage over most tributes but if it's a strategic arena, more survival based She will "I hate to say it but you have a point" I say

I also want to punch the smug look on his face but I know he will react "I do need to ask one thing why is loyalty so high when you will turn on your own blood" He says

I bite my lip "I'm loyal to people I see use for and I know has my back, she wil just bring me down" I say

She looks somewhat confused by my words but I just shut my mouth _Aurelia Nacar District 3._ _Weaponary- 3._ _Strength-1. Intelligence_ _\- 11._ _Survival- 7._ _Loyalty- 10._ _Mental Stability- 8._ _Willingness_ _to Kill- 0._ _ **Overall- 5**_

 _Calvin Addens District 3._ _Weaponary- 5._ _Strength- 5._ _Intelligence- 12._ _Survival- 9._ _Loyalty- 3._ _Mental Stability- 10._ _Willingness to Kill- 4._ _ **Overall- 6**_

"6 isn't bad for a lanky boy from 3" I say

"That's the new system shows talent of each tributes don't wipe anyone off, maybe the girl but District 3 have done well before" Callen says

"She walked into a trap his loyalty is 3 even mine is high" I say

"He could be manipulative maybe try and target him early because he is someone who it may be unsafe to leave there is always a tribute that looses sanity and become a threat last year was Elliot had a similar score" Callen says

I do note his name down in my head, District four is next and I give more focus _Gabriel Tallier District 4._ _Weaponary- 10._ _Strength- 9._ _Intelligence- 7._ _Survival- 9._ _Loyalty- 10._ _Mental Stability- 12._ _Willingness to Kill- 8._ ** _Overall-_ 9**

Well Sawyer painted him out to be a useless runt, Clearly he is stronger then that, unlike me or Sereniry his scores are more even across the board "Who are his allies" Callen asks

I shrug looking at Serenity "Boys from 7 and 9 I think formed late yesterday" She says

That it's self is a pretty strong alliance, he does have a secret and I don't understand the word Sawyer calls him but clearly he isn't a physcopath unless he is very good at faking it

 _Sawyer Macibay District 4._ _Weaponary- N/A._ _Strength- N/A._ _Intelligence- N/A._ _Survival- ._ _Loyalty- N/A._ _Mental Stability- N/A._ _Willingness to Kill- N/A._ _ **Overall- 12**_

Well the trainer wasn't kidding when he said he was going to get a automatic score and I do see Serenity shrink in her seat knowing she was the cause

 _Miles Pander_ _District 5._ _Weaponary- 6._ _Strength- 7._ _Intelligence- 5._ _Survival- 9._ _Loyalty- 4. M_ _ental Stability- 11._ _Willingness to Kill- 7._ _ **Overall- 7**_

 _Paige Radic District 5._ _Weaponary- 2._ _Strength- 3._ _Intelligence- 7._ _Survival- 10._ _Loyalty- 10._ _Mental Stability- 12._ _Willingness to Kill- 0._ ** _Overall- 6_**

"Has there ever actually been a bloodthirsty Female" I ask, Cleary there aren't this year, the girls from 3 and 5 both scored zero, the girl from 9 didn't even touch a weapon then there is my little sister and saying that she still looks like she got attacked by a ghost or something I don't see her going all bad ass

"The last one was in Isaacs year and well you might know what happened to her" Callen says

"The boy from 5 I didn't even see him" Serenity says

Actually I didn't either which is why I don't regonise the picture "Apperantly he strayed because he was concerned he was going to kill a career absolutely hates them so be careful Ciaran" Sebastian says

I just sneer at him when District 6 and 7 are next

 _Tristan Saller District 6._ _Weaponary- 5._ _Strength- 6._ _Intelligence- 7._ _Survival- 11._ _Loyalty- 9._ _Mental Stability- 8._ _Willingness to Kill- 6._ _ **Overall- 7**_

 _Brodie Wahner District 6._ _Weaponary- 6._ _Strength- 10._ _Intelligence- 3._ _Survival- 9._ _Loyalty- 7._ _Mental Stability- 3._ _Willingness to Kill- 10._ _ **Overall- 6**_

 _Evan Janson_ _District 7._ _Weaponary- 9._ _Strength- 9._ _Intelligence- 8._ _Survival- 11._ _Loyalty- 12._ _Mental Stability- 7._ _Willingness to Kill- 6._ _ **Overall- 8**_

 _Landon Danel District 7._ _Weaponary- 3._ _Strength- 4._ _Intelligence-3._ _Survival- 5._ _Loyalty- 12._ _Mental Stability- 6._ _Willingness to Kill- 1._ _ **Overall- 4**_

The loyalties are high all round but I instantly know that Evan is one of the outer threats even Brodie it may be because of his Allie who I sneakily did a side deal with but he is well built, aggressive, it is the drug addiction that weakens him and makes him seem like this lunatic

"Evan is probably the strongest out of those two Districts. Holds loyalty very high so if you were to attack his allies he would retaliate" Callen says

Hudson is next and his the one I'm very interested in, he has victor material all about him and he may slide to the end due to the fact I'm not okay to kill him and I know Sawyer isn't either

 _Hudson Labelle District 8. Weaponary_ _\- 9._ _Strength- 9._ _Intelligence- 11._ _Survival- 8._ _Loyalty- 12._ _Mental Stability- 12._ _Willingness to Kill- 9._ _ **Overall- 10**_

"You sure he isn't trained because not even Isaac got a score that high" Sebastian says

I stare at her he got the same score as me and Rhett and we are career trained and if you average it, it is ten

Maybe this kid will be a issue every one of his scores are over 8 "He said he use to play with sticks and carry boxes" She says

"What about the Killing willingness" I say

"Serenity He has a point, last year Ellis had a high willingness to kill you know what happened, I don't say leave him but be careful" Sebastian says

"He threaten me if I left" She mumbles quiet

"Oh this is great you didn't want to go with me and Sawyer because you were scared we will back stab you, look at his score his a poor boy from 8 well clearly not your a idiot" I say

"Cut it out Ciaran there are strong outer tributes out there" Callen says

I just shrug and Serenity shuts her mouth as Sebastian just pats her back

 _Preston Arigon District 8._ _Weaponary- 4._ _Strength- 4._ _Intelligence- 7._ _Survival- 4._ _Loyalty- 12._ _Mental Stability- 7._ _Willingness to Kill- 3._ _ **Overall- 5**_

 _Chiara Nevin District 9._ _Weaponary- 4._ _Strength- 5._ _Intelligence- 9._ _Survival- 6._ _Loyalty- 10._ _Mental Stability- 12._ _Willingness to Kill- 0._ _ **Overall- 6**_

 _Alistair Farrel District 9._ _Weaponary- 7._ _Strength- 11._ _Intelligence- 8._ _Survival- 12._ _Loyalty- 9._ _Mental Stability- 6._ _Willingness to Kill- 10._ _ **Overall- 9**_

Well Alistair scored higher then I thought especially for intelligence and survival but also his willingness to kill am I missing something about this grade A bad boy "He wasn't a killer back home right" I ask

"No well I don't think so got in a lot of fights maybe it's just a anger relief" Callen says

 _Clayton Bagley District 10._ _Weaponary- 9._ _Strength- 12._ _Intelligence- 10._ _Survival- 10._ _Loyalty- 12._ _Mental Stability- 2._ _Willingness to Kill- 12._ _ **Overall- 10**_

What the fuck, so the creepy blonde guy who I thought was just that is actually a threat "Should of spent more time analysing" Sebastian says

"He didn't seem like a threat, he isn't that muscular and looks like his on a different planet half the time, I thought he wasn't all there bit not some strong killer" I say

"Well you should of known that Archer doesn't like just one mentally unstable tribute I was one last year but unlike last year Rhett and Clayton hide their true colours so it makes them complete wild cards" he says

"Back home do you know who they targeted" I say

"Criminals and beggars" Serenity says quietly

Everyone looks shocked she knew "I got their files a few hours ago" she says

"Now I am calling Archer" Sebastian growls storming out

Maybe messing with Rhett earlier in training in day one wasn't the best thing especially since him and Clayton are completely loyalty to each other

 _Alton Casle District 10. Weaponary - 7._ _Strength- 9._ _Intelligence- 7._ _Survival- 11._ _Loyalty- 12._ _Mental Stability- 10._ _Willingness to Kill- 7._ _ **Overall- 9**_

 _Grayson Acker District 11._ _Weaponary- 5._ _Strength- 5._ _Intelligence- 5._ _Survival- 5._ _Loyalty- 12._ _Mental Stability- 12._ _Willingness to Kill- 0._ _ **Overall- 6**_

 _Maxwell Essex District 11._ _Weaponary- 2._ _Strength- 5._ _Intelligence- 5._ _Survival- 3._ _Loyalty- 6._ _Mental Stability- 12._ _Willingness to Kill- 2._ _ **Overall- 5**_

 _Darius Magner District 12._ _Weaponary- 5._ _Strength- 4._ _Intelligence- 7._ _Survival- 6._ _Loyalty- 8._ _Mental Stability-9._ _Willingness to Kill- 3._ _ **Overall- 6**_

 _Barret Povoden District 12._ _Weaponary- 3._ _Strength- 3._ _Intelligence- 9._ _Survival- 8._ _Loyalty- 7._ _Mental Stability- 10._ _Willingness to Kill-0._ _ **Overall- 6**_

Once again I'm suprised on how high Alton's is but I guess like I have been told several times I shouldn't overlook anyone apart from a few, we are targeting the weak first overall and by using scoring criteria we won't target anyone under 8 in the bloodbath

 _ **1st:** Ciaran Brander, District 2 Male_

 _ **2nd:** Hudson Labelle, District 8 Male_

 _ **3rd:** Sawyer Macibay, District 4 Male_

 _ **4th:** Serenity Brander, District 2 Female_

 _ **5th:** Rhett Halen, District 1 Male_

 _ **6th:** Alistair Farrel,District 9 Male_

 _ **7th:** Evan Janson, District 7 Male_

 _ **8th:** Clayton Bagley, District 10 Male_

I look at Serenity who actually looks like she is going to panic but Raiden just moves next to her "Rhett and Clayton are targeting the weak this is good for you" He says

She stares at me as I smirk "Don't be stupid" Raiden says

"I'm not I am impressed little sister maybe your not a useless burden after all" I say

"The list means nothing" She mumbles

She is right but I can't help but look at 2nd and realise who my biggest threat is in these games


	8. Uncertainty

**Hudson Labelle 18, District 8 Male**

 **Final Night**

* * *

"I don't get why your so upset over your score" Isaac says walking into my room

"I'm not upset" I say

Shocked, annoyed, afraid that I am scored so high and seen as the second strongest in these games, it will put a target on my back and will make the tributes who don't want to kill me reconsider it "You went straight to your room and haven't spoken" he says

"I know the weak gets targeted first but I'm a boy from 8, getting a 10, being predicted second it shines a brighter spotlight on me" I say

"That should be a good thing the Capitol will root for you and we already know some tributes are conflicted during the games to kill you, if you have a easy run you won't get hurt, then you may be able to beat some of the big threats who have been through a hard time" He says

I just nod "You didn't tell you me you killed someone so quickly" he says

I shrug "I was given a knife and I slit his throat" I say

I was shocked I didn't hesitate, I just lunged, knocked him down and killed him without blinking, and it did make me question myself but what could I do, I knew that he would of fought me eventually and I knew that if I were in the games and I didn't fight back I would die and I can't die

My daughter needs me, my family needs me

Serenity is becoming a issue not that because I distrust her, that's the issue I trust her, we are getting closer to the point I feel comfortable speaking to her, I nearly blurted out what Issac had forced me to do "How do you feel" he says

"Numb" I say

I didn't know him but it just doesn't feel right "I guess that's better then being broken or enjoying it" he says

"How did you feel" I ask

The time he has spent with me I have realised that he is a emotional guy and that he just became a shadow in his games "Exact same feeling, numb it is a powerful emotion and a good one to have" he says

It also hasn't set that I have less then 12 hours before I get sent into the arena, my palms are sweaty, my stomach feels empty, I have this throbbing in my head, the stress has taken a toll on my body yet in my private session, I felt fresh and energetic, I didn't worry, I almost didn't care

I don't say anything "I will be out for a little bit will you be alright" he says

I nod "You can leave though some tributes use it as a chance to meet up with their ally go speak strategy" He says

We have come up with a plan but I guess she may be a little upset about her score as well, I was shocked she was scored that high but Cleary she is more capable then she believes and lets on but I guess physically she isn't a threat it's mentally that could become a issue "I might" I say

He nods walking out, my head is spinning at the moment all these thoughts and fears of what will happen, what could happen, if I die I can't imagine what will happen to my family yet I know the darkness I will need to bring to do the things a victor will

Some games tributes can get away with no kills but this year it won't happen, it's a strong group, there are 20 males, maybe I could get away with one, but that is still a kill, still a life I will need to snatch

Maybe I can do that, I killed an avox but it felt wrong doing that, felt numb but I knew it was necessary, I can't seem weak, I already have so much to loose

There are two clear wild card this year, Rhett and Clayton both hard to read, both cryptic, both loyal to each other, we don't know who they will target what they do, but they are killers, Serenity and Rhett have this wierd understanding or bond going on that I don't think neither really understand and I just hope that is enough

Yet I know I can't go any deeper with her because I will get too attached and I will struggle to leave her or if I needed to kill her, emotions are a trap in these games and one of my weaknesses, I guess I need to switch those off, I walk out the lounge room, empty but I can see Preston's room open and I almost walk in but he has allies now, he doesn't need my support

I can't give that because once again it is going in too deep, I hear a knock on my door and I slowly walk over to it opening it and I'm quiet surprised but also not, to see Callen

I have tried to avoid going to Serenity's level, mainly because I didn't really want to speak to him but he made the effort to come and that's what forced me to step away from the door and let him in "I know you probably don't want to speak to me" He says

"you made the effort to come" I shrug

"You know I didn't want to kill her, especially if I knew she had a child" he says

She made sure no one knew, but after she died everyone found out especially Callen, she didn't want the captiol to use it against her yet her killer wasn't sadistic, wasn't heartless he would of hesitated and she could of killed him, that's my strategy, I don't care if the captiol use my family against me but if my story will melt the hearts of the captiol then I can win "What would of you done, you had no choice" I say

As much as I hate what he did, I can't blame him he has to do it to win, it's more anger towards captiol but Isaac said that killing someone closer to the killer will help, I don't know if it will or it may just end the pain and that makes it sound more appealing "I know but I still wanted to apologise I know it effected you a lot" he says

"Maybe it was blessing, I have my daughter now, I have that determination to win" I say

"You need to win more then anyone here, sadly it never happens that way" he says

"Do you know why I was chosen" I ask

"Archer likes ruining families, he also likes tributes with aggression, every year has and to be the heart throb, the good looking outer with a story to tell and a reason to win, your the one this year" he says

"Isaac wants me to play this sympathy card but I don't want to play games I just want to try and get out this alive" I say

I don't know why I'm trusting him so much but his rational unlike my mentor "Sometimes you need to play dirty and you may hate yourself for it" He says

"Isaac seems to make it sound so easy, that killing people and winning means nothing" I say

"For some people it is" He says

Im not one of those people but I'm also not one that will just stand by and let my life get stolen "Can I go back with you, just want to meet up one last time" I say

"Of course, she hasn't really spoken since scores and it is a good idea to get in before Sebastian, Raiden and Rowan come back later tonight" he says

"Is there a mentor meeting" I say following him out

"Every year before the games, the captiol hold a meeting for the more mentally unstable mentors just to make sure they are alright its a long meeting too, even better Ciaran is out too, but there is a back door to leave if he comes back" he says

"Thanks I don't think she trusts me that much" I say

We have connected but I do see the distrust and since Callen by law technically owns her he would know her "That's just her in general I don't think trusts me some times, when you get betrayed by family it's pretty hard to trust anyone she wouldn't kill you though so don't be concerned about that" he says

"I'm not I just don't want to be responsible for her death" I say

"I understand" he says walking back into the apartment then leading me to her room, their apartment is much bigger and nicer then ours so clearly they do give preference

He opens the door and I walk in as he walks out "Are you Alright" I ask

"I guess, I just don't want to be predicted that high but your higher" She says I sit on the seat next to her

"I was shocked but when You average out the scores the predicted placings are correct" I say

"Everyone is asking me, if your trained" She says

I can understand why, but I guess if your so determined for something like I was in that centre you can become much stronger then you make out to be "I did play with large sticks at home but Isaac forced me to watch about ten game replays where I analysed a spear user, I was lucky because there was one that was perfect for my weight and the way I hold the spear" I say

"I did okay I guess, it was the mental station I did well at the intelligence station was quite easy to be honest" she says

"Same was more just strategy questions, did you have to wait long" I ask

"Rhett took almost a hour, Kian took like ten, did you" she asks

"Apparently the younger boy from 7 ran out crying, although I had to go in a different room since they said Sawyer destroyed one of the stations and it took them a while to fix" I say

She becomes rigid when I say that and I forgot that Sawyer wants to target her or scare her, I didn't actually decide what I will do if she is getting attacked, would I fight that tribute or let him kill her, I guess it depends who it is all I know is that it will be a he

Someone like Rhett or Clayton are too unpredictable it would be a death wish to try and stop them but Sawyer or Alistair May be different "If something goes wrong do we leave each other or fight" She asks

That was the same question swirling in my head but now she asked I don't know "Depends I don't want to fight you but sometimes it's a necessity to turn against your Allie but I promise you I won't harm you until final 2, I promise you that" I say putting my hand on her shoulder

She looks slightly lesser stress, less confused "I won't make it that far, that means my brother needs to die, if you had to would you kill a family member to win" she asks

"I would die for them but you owe Ciaran nothing, look I don't know what you two were like at 2 but seeing the way he treats you it isn't how a older brother treats a younger siblings" I say

"They need you don't they" She asks

I nod my head now that confused look is back almost like she is willing to sacrifice her self and I secretly hope that wish will escape her mouth but it doesn't she just bites her lip I see the conflcition in her eyes like she doesn't know if she wants to win or die "Yeah but I know I have to fight for it, people don't choose to die" I say

"I'm confused is victory better then death, no one seems to be able to give me a answer they say you do have a choice, and that when your on the brink of death you do things you didn't think you were capable of" She says

I know that feeling in training, I saw that boy, I killed him without thought but what will I do when I have to fight the tributes are strong this year will my family welcome me back if I become a monster or will I be like Isaac "It's your life if you want to die then give up but if you want to live fight tooth and nail to keep yourself breathing find some determination to keep fighting, find someone that needs you and maybe you will surprise your self" I say standing

"I know you don't think I don't trust you, it isn't you, it's your District" She says

"I know 8 and 2 have never allied, never gotten along and whenever a District 8 Male has been strong he has killed someone from your District, it's the same with me, I don't hate Callen anymore but I can't forget what he did, trust is the only thing keeping us together, keeping you from running away blindly and become easy prey for one of the pairings and trust is keeping me from killing you out of paranoia I promise you I trust you until you do something to break that trust" I say

"I promise you two" She says softly

I walk out and Callen nods to me "She is confused, someone should make her mind up" I say

"Whether death or victory is her freedom I know, but the only person that can guide her is also her tormentor" He says

"I don't want to make that be decision for her" I say

"Don't tell her I told you this, but if she were to die I would Perfer you to do it" He says

"I can't promise That" I say walking out

He wants me to win more then the girl he owns, is my story that emtional, that a boy will turn against a person that close to him, is it that emotional that I will have the strength to become someone I always dreaded

Or maybe it will feel numb, maybe I am a born killer, I need this victory, I need to live otherwise I will loose more then I can imagine, I will loose more then I am willing to give

* * *

 **Serenity Brander 17, District 2 Female**

 **Morning of the games**

* * *

I couldn't sleep all night, confusion almost overwhelming me, I need answers, I need one before I go in

Is it worth fighting?

Is it worth going through days of loss hope just to get my life taken away when I finally want to live?

Or should I go in knowing I will give up my life for my Allie?

Or do I do the cowardice thing and let Sawyer kill me in the bloodbath?

Callen told me last night only one person can help me with my decision, Sebastian told me if I really wanted to know to go to that person yet both told me to let fate pan out, if I die, I die, if I live, I live

They were willing to kill, I'm not, there are about 5 boys this year that would kill without thinking then there are a few others my allie in that bracket, I look at the clock, I still have a whole hour but I can either go in their blind and without no sole purpose or I can clear my head

Rowan has broken me, made me this scared little girl but he knows me better then anyone Sebastian and Raiden are still going through issues and Callen doesn't know the answer him self, I take the courage to get myself out of bed walking out and into the hallway I don't even know if he came back last night but it's worth the shot, his room is in the far corner and I almost walk away when I'm about to knock

But I do and after a few seconds the door opens "Bit harsh to make a guy wait all night" He says

I raise an eyebrow "Callen told me, he told you to speak to came I expected you to hestaite but I knew your inner moral struggles would be too hard for you to resist so I'm not shocked you calm crawling back" he says signalling me in

I stare at him and he sighs "Fine sit there, my room is the only one in this hall so if I wanted to do something to you I can" He says signalling me to the benches next to the room

"Stop scaring me" I say

"Fear is the best emotion for you because when your scared you react, your score got bumped up because you reacted" he says

"He tried to assault me, I don't want to go through that again" I say softly

"You won't in the games, the captiol are heartless but not that heartless" he says

I don't like how close his sitting but his keeping his hands to himself he doesn't own me anymore so he can't control me yet still terrifies me because all these memories about what he did to me comes flashing back "I'm seen as weak in the eyes of the strongest tributes, Sawyer hates me, my brother is writing me off, Alistair has this issue towards me, Clayton just keeps staring at me the way you do and Rhett is giving me mixed messages" I say

"Sawyer hates you because you challenged his male domaince, your brother is trying to seperate you because he knows he has love towards you he just keeps hiding it, Alistair has bad history with District 2, Clayton wants your blood and Rhett I don't know" he says

"Wants my blood" I ask

"Yeah heard Sebastian screaming at that trainer, appearantly gave Clayton some of your blood, he know wants more of it" he says

Now I feel even more hopeless "Look District 2 need a victor like you, Sebastian yeah he has been great but he still has issues to work out" He says

"Like you care about District 2" I say

"Your right I don't but I know you don't want to die every time I almost killed you I saw the fight and fear in your eyes, everyone goes in their with a set plan but it always changes, some tributes may ruin it, the arena, the game makers, you may not even be targeted in the bloodbath then what, if you are you fighting your time will come but the longer you stay in the games you will want to live because you are so close" he says

I stare at him shocked "That is the most rational thing you have ever said" I say

"I'm seeing therapist plus believe it or not I actually want you to live not because I can torment you but well I did have you for four years, I have grown a soft spot for you" he says

"That's why I came to you, you know me better then anyone and I confused at the moment" I say

"Why do you want to live" He asks

I stare at him, why do I want to live because if i win I will be free from the child slavery system yet I will in the eyes of the captiol for the rest of my life "You need to find that answer" he says

"I just want to be free, I don't want to go through pain again, or the feeling of hopelessness" I say

"Sounds like your going down The I will fight as much as I can but let myself be killed route, so did I" He days

"You Killed like 12 people" I say

"I Killed 9 But that was because I was getting a message from death himself to give him more souls, I was meant to go back with him and I didn't" he says

"I want to be my own person yet I can't make choices for myself anymore" I say

"Do you really want to live" He says

I nod my head "But you don't want to play the game, to be a Killer" He says

I nod again "I'm scared to hurt people and that has always been a fear of mine" I say

"What about the people who have hurt you" He says

"I have forgiven you haven't I, I don't know why but you changed me and that may have increased my chances of surviving and my brother I can't hate him" I say

"The games for someone like you it takes a toll on you I know your mentally strong and it takes a lot to break you down, but seeing people die, seeing your Allie die even killing someone will shatter someone like you and you may change again, you either breakdown or you become stronger and I can't give you that answer, everyone reacts differently" he says

"But I believe you may find that determination to win if you were to suffer throughout the games, I gave you a chance to kill yourself yet you didn't, you want to live so don't let me torturing you for four years be for nothing" He says

"Why did you" I ask

"I don't know, I am sort of feeling guilty for it too maybe my therapy is working" he says

It must be since he actually gave me advice I can use "You should go back to your room now one of your mentors will be there soon for your arena clothes plus you brother will kill me if he knew I was giving you advice" he says

"Are you helping him" I say

"I'm trying but his just as confused as you, he won't kill you if that's what your worried about he will pull out the last second, his that type of person" he says

"I dont know who he is" I say standing

"Good distance yourself from him and if you do win you owe me one" he says winking

I just quickly walk off knowing that he may do something, I make it back to my room, maybe his right, the games dont allow you to make a choice, its either win or die

I want to fight, To want to die is selfish considering what some tributes loose if they were to die thats why I need to try, if I die I die, but I may end up winning and I dont want to take that for granted

After a few more minutes a knock comes from my door as I open it and I am sort of shocked to see Raiden, he has given me adivce but not one on one, and he had beem distant, I can understand that he lost his sister and won't want to get attached "Did you speak to him" He asks

"Yeah he actually helped clear my mind up, I need to fight, to just to give up wont feel right" I say

"Is that what you want though, to fight, to kill" he says

And he makes a point "I don't know, is victory really freedom" I say

"It would for you, you won't be owned, you will be your own person, but the commitments, the pain you may feel it never goes away" he says

"You have been distance with me why" I ask

"Because your too good for these games, district 2 need girls like you and you could very well die, I lost everything when Taryn died, and I don't want to get a connection to you, just to see you die or win and suffer the mental pain" he says

I stare at him "Yet your here" I say

"I am still your mentor and I realised you need support not advice and maybe I shouldn't be scared of getting attached, Sebastian has and if he does I should" he says

"Thanks really" I say

He hands me my clothes "Do you want to go to the bathroom or me wait outside" he says

"I will go in the bathroom" I mumble

I walk in, Staring at the clothing, Black jeans with several pockets, a black singlet, Dark blue T-shirt, Dark blue sweater and a dark blue hooded jacket

The arena must be cold but not as extreme as last year, I get changed walking out as Raiden hands me a thick pair of boots "You will also be getting a belt with some items" he says as I tie the laces

"I am warm so it must be outdoors but cold" I say

"Good point you also need to wear this" he says handing me a silver chain with a tag, when looking at it, it has my name, district, gender and blood type

"What is this for" I ask putting it on

"They call it a dog tag that is all I know" he says sitting next go me

I stare at the clock and there is still a few minues before I am allowed out "I dont know how to feel still, nervous, scared, feel nothing" I say

"It shouldnt be how you should feel, but what you do feel, I understand all your emotions have been bundled altogether, maybe that is okay what are you scared about" he says

"Getting hurt" I say

"So not death" he says

I shake my head "I experienced four years of mental and physical pain, I just dont want to feel that again and I know in the games that will happen" I say

"It wont if you dont fight, but that means giving up and the tributes that would kill you if they stumble across you probably wont do it painlessly maybe apart from your brother, positive thing is that only 4 tributes are in that catergorie" he says

I dont say anything "Just dont loose who you are, I made that mistake" he says softly

"Do you think I can trust my allies" I ask

Sebastian told me to be weary and to connect with him to try and decrease the chances of a betrayal "You can trust him but not Isaac" He says

Hudson doesn't mention his mentor much but considering what Isaac did to too the tributes from two in his year, I wouldnt be surpised if he were to get into Hudson's ear especially since Hudson would be willing to do anything to win and if that means killing me I won't be shocked if he did "You dont trust him?" Raiden says

"It is hard for me too trust people" I say

I trust Raiden and he knows it which is why he has allowed himself to get so close to me "Dont trust anyone in the games, I know Sebastian would give you the same advice" He says

Hudson's loyalty score is high but circumstances change that, I may casue him to attack I know I don't do well under pressure and that I read things the wrong way, that I may react or do something stupid

I can control my emotions but I do have a habit of panicking "I know, The one person that worries me is Rhett he keeps giving me mixed messages" I say

"Did he threaten you" He asks

"I don't know" I say

Raiden was similar to him "I dont think he would target you, and maybe he doesnt want to kill too but Clayton might but if your afraid to fight, you dont have to, hiding is a option even if our district may lookdown on if who cares" he says

"Do you honestly think I have a chance" I ask

He bites his lip and I Nod "Depends on the areana, depends how the tribute dynamics works I see you getting far but I dont see you winning a fight" he says

Sebastian is telling the things I would want to hear but Raiden is telling me what I need to hear and I appreiciate that "But not coming out alive" I say

"Just I dont trust Archer, he promised Sebastian you will win but he would choose a tribute the captiol wouldnt want to win and you are one that they would and seeing that Sebastian won last year where he probably wouldnt have shows he has the power" He says

I saw Archer briefly before my private training session and he gave me a look that Rowan always gives me and it gives me a unsettling feeling because clearly he only see's me as a body to invade thankfully in the games I am another tribute but that means I am a other tribute to be killed and hunt

"Just stay in control that is the besr advice I can give you" Raiden says

His right emotions are deadly in the games espeically the ones I feel and if I let fear or panic take over me I am as good as dead

* * *

 **Sawyer Macibay 17, District 4 Male**

 **Launch**

* * *

"I appreciate the pretty card with colours and numbers but I do go into the games today and you have been a pretty good mentor so why give me this instead of letting me out because you know I get aggravated quite easily and I have been on lockdown the past few days" I say to Lukas

He woke me up and gave me my arena clothes and said we had to wait to be let out and that we aren't even getting fed which is generous and I wish I could give my opnion about that to Archer "That was your fault and it is to help you just like these" He says handing me a vitamin

I raise an eyebrow "Not much food will be available and if there was only perishable items, so these will make sure you won't starve or feel hungry, the captiol are concerned Clayton is a cannibal" He says as I take it

"I don't mind the kid, so why does this thing help" I say waving the piece of paper

"Like last year each tributes wear a colour like you have noticed the colours have changed from last year for most districts so this card helps identify which district is which since clearly you don't know every single tribute" He says

I look at the card

 _District 1- White_

 _District 2- Dark blue_

 _District 3- Yellow_

 _District 4- Light blue_

 _District 5- Red_

 _District 6- Black_

 _District 7- Dark green_

 _District 8- Light grey_

 _District 9- Light Green_

 _District 10- Dark grey_

 _District 11- Black_

 _District 12- Cream_

"I only need to know the tributes too not target straight off the back" I say

"The positive thing is due to your tantrums the tributes don't know how strong you are, if your loyalty or mental stability is low" He says

"I am a loyal guy to people I relate to which is the only reason I actually allow you in here and speak to you" I say

I am sick of being judged, sick of beeing seen as ruthless or a monster, I have been understood all my life and I hoped in the games, I would be seen the same as every tribite but I guess hope is not real in the games

If I am being potrayed as this monster or what my parents and many adults use to call me a 'A child from hell', I may need to follow that path, I feel the urge of causing trouble, I live for the thrill, the adrenaline "The capitol are already going to strip district 1 of their career status if they don't have a tribute make the final four, District 7 will replace them and the pattern for a few years has been a district 7 tribute and distict 2 tribute allying, if you and Ciaran have a fight then District 2 will hate us more" He says

"I wasn't going to fight Ciaran anyways, I rate him as the best fighter out of this years tributes, I wouldn't risk myself getting injured knowing I probably won't get many sponsors and I have had a run in with a few tributes" I say

I am seen as the boy that has punched the harmless and likeable girl from 2 and I know my name would of been tossed around "You do have a few sponsors mainly a wealthy man who use to live in district 4 and now became some sort of top capitol lawyer, he always supports the stronger of our tributes" He says

"I hate wealthy people" I scoff, I hate him even more because he was able to get out of the hell hole called district four while my only escape is to go in the hunger games and either die or come back where I will be forever in the eyes of the capitol and have to help others to win

When thinking about it now winning doesn't sound so great, for typical careers they want to win for the fame and pride of their districts I couldn't care less about either

Or for the other tributes it is either the fear of dying young and not being able to live their life, which I don't understand because life in the districts whether it is wealhy or poor is pretty shit, even for victors Honestly I would rather be a fishermen which I actually didn't hate then a victor

Then there is family and well I wish my family will be buried alive actually maybe that is a positive to win "Your parents yeah i hate them too" He says

"At first I was thinking why should I win, winning means I can make their life a living hell" I say

"Good you found some motivation I was a bit concerned you just wanted the thrill and adventure without a sole purpose" He says

"I thought you would lecture me about my reason for winning" I say

"Saying that Archer wanted to win so he can start a world war you aren't that extreme" He says getting up and singalling me to follow him

"You need to wear this as well don't ask why every tribute is" He says handing me what I know is a dog tag mostly because I was part of Archer's philsopy class last year in training and he taught as about world war

Wait a minute, the arena, I know what it is "I will see you again in the launch rooms just walk down to the ground floor and all of you will be escorted into a hovercraft" He says

I notice the room is empty so Gabriel must of left but it is very kind of kelsey to not bother, she hasn't all games, there is no wonder 20 tributes are male this tear and that no district has more then one female victor currently alive they are useless and only care about the good people, I walk down the stares to see the group of tributes, I walk too Ciaran as we wait for the last few to come "I know what the arena is" I say quietly to him

They normally separate alliances during the hovercraft ride that is what Lukas told me anyways, everyone else is scattred around or speaking so we walk to the corner "A world war replica, trenches, villages, survival is crucial and in both wars their were several traps" I say

He looks annoyed, he is pretty good at survival its the fact if we get injured which is the issue, killing Serenity in the bloodbath is the best bet, Hudson is a threat, stronger then we thought if he is alone his more vulnerbale and if he gets inured he won't have the games best medic to help him, the head trainer walks in handing us all a card "If you have the grey card please depart for the first hovercraft there will be a seating plan and I will remind everyone once more touching another tribute in a violent way will not be tolerated before the games" He says

His eyes were on me the entire time, I have a black card so 12 tributes depart for the hovercraft including Ciaran, I look around and I hope it isnt a long ride because I am with Rhett, Serenity, boy from 3, boy from 5, Tristan, the younger boys from 7 and 8, Alistair, Alton and two of the boys from 11 and 12 so excluding the bigger alliances none of the pairings are together

Honestly I get lectured and warned to not hurt Serenity yet we are on the same hovercraft, I will leave her alone as I plot her death which may be risky, If I misfire now I won't get the chance and even though I am not a trainee and hate them, there has always been pride when a District four tribute kills one from two, they are seen as more domiant and stronger

I promised Ciaran we won't fight to the death until final two and I will keep that promise but things may change if I were to kill his sister

"Black card" He says we walk outside the launching pad and two the hovercraft in side the seats are scattered around the hovercraft in pairs of two which doesn't allwoed any tribite to face eachother but the seats thaat are in twos are directly next to eachother so I search for my name which is at the back next to Serenity, now I can have some fun I may die in a few days plus if I can frighten her she may be a easy kill

Or I can try and kill her not, then slowly kill her later on that could be a option to so maybe I will ask Lukas, we all sit and Serenity tries not to look at me when people come around asking for a wrists, a young man comes over putting a electronic black band on Serenity's wrist then asking for mine but I love questioning every thing "I thought the trackers are injected" He say putting it on I don't like it

"It was but one of the tributes this year, use to cut people open and drain theur blood and take bones out but they wouldn't cut limbs off so we don't want to risk them pulling a tracker off a other tribute out plus these are impossible to take off" He says walking off

"I am that tribute you know you were right when you spreaded that" I say

She stares at me "I panicked and they are talking about clayton" She says quietly but I do see Rhett look from the corner of the room so either he heard and has super hearing or he just looked

"I can tell him you may be that tribite he pulls apart" I say

"Do it I don't care" She says

She has been more distant since the last time I saw her, more calm around me too probably worried I will hurt her but the games start in less then a hour were I will have free will to punch her "I know what the arena is" I say

She somehwat looks interested "I am not joining you guys, I am willing to wait to find out" she says

"Why do you think I am some bad guy, it is a war arena, based on one of the wars, explains the dog tags and the fact we are getting a belt" I say

"If your going to target me tell me" she says

"Im tossing between killing you in the bloodbath or wounding you then killing you slowly afterwards" I say

Now I see the fear, slowly I am knocking back that confidence and glimmer of hope she had "Then kill e in the bloodbath"She says

I tilt my head about to say something but we land and she stands "See you in the bloodbath Serenity" I say to her when she is about to walk off

Now her eyes are filled with even more fear as we walk down a hall and I walk to my room too see Lukas, he hands me a belt "Do I have to wear this it's so bulky" I say and there are so many compartments

"These are your tools for survival, so clealry there won't be mus survival items" He says I put the belt and it isn't as heavy but I do look ay each pocket a map og the arean which to me is just a bunch of lines and colours, a compass, a small packet of crackers, small empty water bottle, one pocket is filled with first aid items, gloves, water purifier, a thin water proof jacket, torch, a walki talkie which only has one button and that so to the D2M so my allie and a pocket knife

The pockets are pretty big and my pants pockets as well but they are empty "If you kill a tribute take their belt, I was told these are the only survival items you all will get unless sponsored" He says

"What about weapons" I ask

"Each tribute will get a packet and only that tribute will be able to open it which explains the key" He says

"Who chooses the weapons" I ask

"Based on score 9-12 gets their chosen weapons, 7-8 they get a basic weapon such as a knife or sword, 5 or lower is useless, your lucky Archer had your back and gave you 12 instead of zero" He says

I nod and we have to wait till the announcement comes on "I do need your adivce on something" I say

He nods "Well obvioulsy Serenity and Hudson are becoming a issue they are a tight alliance and Hudon's score shows how strong he is but Serenity has the best survival and first aid skills here plus Ciaran is conflicted about her, Archer told me he can choose who wins and said if I attempt to kill Serenity but let her go then kill her slowly a few days later he may consider helping me or I can kill her straight off the bat" I say

"Listen to Archer, the more time they spend toghether, the closer they will get and if you kill her Hudson may start to break, every year there is a outer tribite that looses his sanity, I believe that is Hudson, make sure you break from Ciaran first but wait to see what he does in the bloodbath, if he attacks her or not" He says

"Like testing him" I say

He nods, the one concern I do have is Ciaran does he really want to see his sister die, the buzzer goes and I walk towards my pedestal, my heart isn't pulsing and m hands aren't shaking I am completely calm, I more just want to get out there, to fel the thrill of fighting for my life and killing people "Good luck yeah, you do have a chance this year" He says

"Thanks for actually being a good mentor" I say

He smirks and my pedestal begins to rise, my energy building the ride up is long but I finally make it

And when I look around I see that this isn't a bloodbath that will let many tributes run, they want blood and they will get it


End file.
